


Sign of Fire

by snowqueen79



Series: Pyramania [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, HYDRA abuse, Hydra (Marvel), Jealousy, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/snowqueen79
Summary: Sequel to Pyramania ~ Emily is living in the compound now, balancing life as a surrogate mother to Marley & Bucky's child, trying to put her life back together, & crushing on America's greatest hero. Throw in a handsome ambassador from the U.N., HYDRA's continuing efforts to reclaim their assets, & overprotective Avenger aunts & uncles and you have the next tale in the Pyramania series.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Emily Andrews smiled as she finished putting all the ingredients away, wiped up all the counters. Business had been heavy in the pizza shop in Tony Stark's Avengers compound and that made time fly. A good thing. Especially when said Avengers were out on a mission, had been for the last week, and she was getting lonely up on the top floor all by herself.

"Why don't you take off?" Roger asked, smiling.

"I'm fine," assured him. Emily patted her flat stomach. "You can send me home earlier when I get closer to having this baby."

Roger shook his head. "You think he's going to let you work here that much longer?"

"Mr. Stark?" Emily shrugged. "I'm hoping he'll let me work until time."

"Not him," Roger said, shoving empty boxed back on their high shelves in the back. "The captain."

Emily tried not to let her boss see the color rising in her face, the smile she couldn't fight. On the one hand, Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, was a bit overprotective and it wasn't even his child. On the other hand, she loved the attention and had a huge crush on him. If Steve had _his_ way, she would have resigned from the pizza shop until after the baby was born. If not for Marley, who realized she needed _something_ to do, she wouldn't even be there.

"We'll see," she told him.

Emily was smart enough to know that Steve was protective over her because of her last relationship. Steve had thrown Billy out of the shop she stood in when he'd threatened her one night. He had seen the bruises. Hell, if it weren't for Steve and Marley, the mother of the baby she now carried as a surrogate, she might still be with Billy, living a life of hell.

The baby was the rest of Steve's interest in her. The father was his best friend, _the_ Winter Soldier. He'd told her all about what had happened to Bucky one night and it was a heartbreaking story. It made her glad that she was helping them have a child. She was proud to give something back to people who sacrificed so much to keep ordinary people like _her_ safe.

She also hoped it would help heal her heart from the loss of her own child the year before, a pregnancy that had ended at six months when she'd fallen down the stairs. Neighbors at their apartment building believed Billy pushed her. Believing that hurt worse than trying to write it off as an accident.

Emily was two months along. She would be careful, do a good job and deliver a healthy, beautiful baby to them.

And she tried not to think about what would happen when it was all over. She knew she'd have to leave the compound. She knew she would miss it so much. She hadn't felt like she was home with a family since she and her brother were little. It was nice being part of a family again.

"That's it," Roger announced to her and Melanie, another girl who worked there. "Time to go home. Thank you."

"Night," Melanie called out, already out from behind the counter. "Emily, there's someone here to see you."

"Night," Emily called, her heart leaping with hope. Were they back? Was Steve waiting for her?

With hope in her heart, she walked through the door to the lobby to see him leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"There you are," Billy said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was tall and lanky, all long limbs and shaggy dark hair. He had eyes so dark they almost looked black. And they were mean.

 _Keep calm and get to the restricted area._ That's all she had to do.

Emily nodded and walked past him like he was a stranger to her, she really had nothing to say. He stayed right on her heels.

"Too good to talk to me now?" he taunted her.

Emily sped up. She just had to make it to the door down the hall.

"You don't answer my texts or emails," Billy went on. "Why?"

Emily hadn't answered any of them since the night Steve had escorted him out. What was there to say?

Just before she could reach the security panel to put in her access code, Billy smacked his hand over the panel.

"I'm talking to you, bitch," Billy spat in her face. "You think because you're fucking Avengers now that I can't get to you?"

"I'm not fucking anybody, Billy. Stop," she pleaded, digging in her pocket for her phone so she could call for help. "Please."

"Let's me and you go out to my car to talk, eh?" Billy grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully so her phone flew out of her hand. "We'll go for a drive and get this shit straightened – _FUCK!_ "

And then he let go with a scream, looking at his palm in horror.

Then someone hit him in the head with force, knocking him to the ground. Natasha, who hadn't been cleared for missions yet sneered down at him.

"I'm talking to you, _bitch_ ," Nat threw his own words back at him. "How's it feel when a woman kicks _your_ ass? Huh?"

Billy struggled to his feet, glaring back at Emily before turning it on Nat. "This isn't your business," he told her. "Beat it."

Nat backhanded him, putting her back into it, first with her right hand, then punched him with her left. She took him to the floor a second time as three large security guards ran up.

Billy held his hand up enough for Emily to see his palm was dark red. Were those blisters on his skin?

"We'll take care of it, Miss Romanoff," one of the guards said as they hauled off a howling Billy who cursed them the entire way.

"This ain't over, Emily! This is _ain't_ over!" Billy yelled.

Nat pressed a hand to her ribs where she'd been shot. The bullet had punctured her lung. Thanks to Helen Cho, the Avengers doctor, she had a miraculous recovery.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, picking up her phone and relieved it wasn't cracked or damaged.

"Yeah," Nat smiled. "I _am_ all healed. That didn't hurt a bit. Now, how are you? Let me see your arm."

Emily realized she was holding her wrist and dropped it quickly.

"Come on. Let's go see, Helen," Nat put in her security code and herded Emily into the restricted area.

"I'm fine, really," Emily told her. "No need to bother Helen."

Nat grinned at her over her shoulder as she led her to medical. "Not a chance."

Helen smiled when she saw them, asked Emily to sit on the table. Nat gently took her arm, pushed up the sleeve. Ugly bruises in the shape of Billy's fingers were already forming as Helen took a look.

Helen shook her head, checking the wrist, the elbow. At least Emily could move everything even if it did hurt a little.

"That's going look terrible in the morning, but I think you'll be okay. I'll give you a topical crème for the pain. Is it your dominant hand?"

Emily nodded. "Thank you. And thank you, Nat. I'm so glad you came along when you did."

"No problem," Nat told her, smiling. "You're making me an aunt again so I'm here whenever you need me."

Emily thought of the beautiful spy a friend though she wasn't sure how to read her sometimes. She seemed a great friend to Marley and Steve thought the world of her. Nat had scared her at first. Little by little that fear was fading, and she could see the kind woman underneath the Black Widow.

"Any word on everyone?" Emily asked.

Nat helped her off the table, her grin widening. "They'll be back by morning. All safe."

"Even Clint?" Emily teased, knowing that Clint being released for duty first was a sore subject.

"Yeah, even him." Nat shook her head. "Bastard."

Hey, he was ready to go back," Helen pointed out. "You should be by the next mission."

"Better be," Nat said in playful warning. Emily hoped so too. Nat stuck on bed rest was like watching a restless tiger pace in its cage.

As they left medical, Nat said, "So have you heard from Steve?"

Emily shook her head. "Not since they left."

Nat muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Nat smiled. "You have his number, right? He has yours?"

Emily shook her head.

"Idiot," Nat grumbled. She stopped in the hallway. "Give me your phone."

Emily handed it over. It seemed the safest approach. She watched Nat set up a contact for Cap on her phone.

"I'll take care of it," Nat assured her.

"Take care of what?

Nat just smiled, handing her phone back.

Nat left her at her apartment. Hers was an apartment on the top floor in between Steve's and the one Marley shared with Bucky. Emily loved it. Loved the beautiful view of the woods, the wide-open space. It couldn't have been more different from the small holes she'd live in before.

The only other occupant on the floor was Sam Wilson, Falcon, and with all of them gone, it was really quiet. Quiet wasn't so bad, she'd learned. Sometimes alone was better.

She's just changed into her pajamas when she saw the light on her phone was blinking. A message

Emily was afraid to look, certain it was a threat from Billy.

It was from Steve

[S] Hello. Nat tells me you had a run-in with your ex earlier. Are you alright?

Emily smiled like a lovesick schoolgirl. Then she shook her head at herself. This was _not_ a good idea. He was America's hero, Captain America. He was too _everything_ for someone like her. Once she had the baby, the Avengers wouldn't need her anymore. So, wasn't continuing this crush a bad thing?

Still, it would be impolite not to answer

[E] Hi, Steve. I'm fine. Nat and security took care of it. No worries.

[S] How's your arm?

Ah, Nat put him up to this. What was in her head?

[E] It looks worse than it is. Promise.

[S] We'll be there in a couple of hours. Maybe, if you're not working, we could have lunch tomorrow?

_Stop. He's just being polite. He just wants to ask what happened with Billy._

Well, she had the day off and they had apparently restocked her kitchen a day or so ago.

[E] I'd like that. I'll make lunch here at my place. What's a good time?

[S] You're cooking. What's a good time for you?

[E] How about 1 tomorrow afternoon? Anything you don't like or are allergic to?

There was a five-minute gap before he answered.

[S] No, Ma'am. I'll be there. Night, Emily.

[E] Night

Emily hugged her phone, smiled. Yeah, she knew it would end badly, but just maybe she could enjoy it while it lasted. How many people got to have lunch with Captain America?

Emily planned out what she'd make, got out the leftover soup she'd made a couple of nights ago and settled in to watch some Netflix before she went to bed. With any luck, she'd dream about her lunch date tomorrow.

 

 

"There? Was that _so_ hard?" Bucky Barnes asked him, grinning.

Steve Rogers was terrible with women, always had been.

Nat called him to tell him about the incident with Emily's ex-boyfriend, wanting to give him the report before he heard it elsewhere and thought it was worse. He was grateful that Nat had been there to defend her. When he got back, they'd make arrangements to have someone there at all times with her. That the man was still trying to get to her in the Avengers' own compound sent up a red flag for him.

And it wasn't just her ex they had to worry about. HYDRA knew of Marley's pregnancy, trying to steal her, Bucky, and their baby for their own ill intentions. Steve and the team had gotten them all back and through the talents of geniuses and the science they wielded, they were able to move the baby to Emily who had generously offered to be a surrogate since Marley couldn't carry it.

Then Nat had asked him why he didn't have Emily's number, why she didn't have his. She sent him Emily's number. Bucky prompted him to text her since he had the excuse of wanting to check on her after the Billy incident. Then Bucky persuaded him to ask her out.

And he'd _wanted_ to ask her out. She'd been with them for about six weeks now.

Emily was beautiful with dark curling hair and big green eyes. She was a good person who'd been through a lot and when they talked, she wasn't after Captain America or even asking much about him. She seemed to like Steve Rogers just fine. That more than anything had drawn him to her.

Steve smiled at his best friend. "I guess not."

"You have a date tomorrow," Bucky pointed out.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Steve asked. "Going out with a woman who is carrying my best friend's baby?"

Bucky chuckled at that. "Yeah, but it's really not like that you know."

Steve did know.

"You two could be good together," Bucky said seriously. "You don't know until you try."

"Maybe we could be good together at _another_ time." Emily was carrying a baby, putting her life back together. Should she really be thinking about a relationship, with someone as screwed up as him no less, with a plate that full?

"You're really going to let the pregnancy thing be an obstacle?" Bucky asked.

"It's something to consider," Steve pointed out. "That and I don't even know if she likes me _that_ way."

"She likes," Bucky assured him. "But one of you needs to make a move."

Maybe he was right. Bucky had surprised everyone by falling in love with Marley when Fury added her to the team. Her love had helped heal his friend, made him something like whole again.

Was it so wrong to want something like that for himself?

A couple of hours later, they got into the compound and did a quick debriefing. It was nearly four in the morning and if he wanted to get sleep before their lunch, he knew he needed to do it now.

"Night," Marley whispered as she and Bucky walked past to their apartment on the other side.

Once they were in, he stared at Emily's door for a long moment. He wished he didn't have to wait to see her. What would it be like to have someone to come home to? He'd never had that. Aside from a short period of time with Peggy Carter, he'd always been alone.

A night like this, even if she was asleep already, he could still climb in bed next to her, snuggle into the sleepy warmth of her. He could smell the flowers in her perfume while he fell asleep. Hold her.

Maybe one day.

She was making him lunch for now. It was a start.

Exhausted, Steve walked into his apartment and got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you SO so much for the support early on for this story. I'm so happy you like it so far. As I mentioned in the first story, Pyramania, I'm not going to address Infinity War right now. Maybe not at all. (It's too soon...) I've had requests from several of you to keep up with Marley and Bucky too so, if you don't mind, I'll probably throw in a couple of POV chapters from them. Just finished Ch 5 and I've got a really good reason to do exactly that. Thank you so much! Love you all! Now, how about that date?

The day after missions the Avengers who had gone usually took it easy.  Emily knew Marley would check in on her at some point during the day but not until later. She wouldn’t see either her or Bucky for hours. Emily understood that. They were very much in love with each other.

A person was lucky to find that nowadays.

Emily smiled as everything was on schedule for their lunch. Food she was good at. Chicken parmesan with fresh vegetables wasn’t hard with everything in the kitchen of her apartment.

No, what to _wear_ was the problem.

She tried for jeans and a sweater but that seemed too casual. She changed to a maxi skirt and top and that didn’t hit the right note either. There was a lilac-colored dress she loved in the back of her closet that she’d only ever gotten to wear once but it was short-sleeved and her arm…

With ten minutes to go, she settled on the dress, pulling a sweater over it to hide her arm. Her hair was down, a fall of dark curls, and she’d gotten a good night’s sleep. She decided she’d never be in his league anyway, but she looked good for her. She would do.

One minute before one there was a knock on her door and she opened it to find Steve there, incredibly handsome, smiling. The nice button-down shirt and slacks he wore made her so grateful that she’d chosen the dress.

“Come in.” Emily smiled and motioned him in.

“Wow, something smells wonderful,” Steve said, wandering towards the kitchen.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Emily told him. “I like to cook but usually don’t just cook for me. It’s chicken parmesan with some vegetables. I was guessing that’s a safe choice since you probably have to stick to a certain diet.”

“No,” Steve told her. “I usually eat what I want. My metabolism keeps it all burned off for me.”

Emily nodded, checking on the chicken and seeing it was ready, pulled it out.

“You look, beautiful,” he said as she set the dish before her.

Emily felt her face heat up at that. She didn’t know if he was being polite or serious but… So grateful she picked the dress.

“Thank you,” she said, too shy to look at him. “How was the mission?”

At that he laughed, launching into how the beginning went wrong, Clint and Bucky ended up in a tiff and they both ended up angry at Sam before it all got resolved and they got started. Emily dished everything out, laid out the table, enjoying just listening to him.

He joined her at the table and she watched as his gaze moved over the table. He just looked so… _happy_.

“So, no one cooks for you I take it?” Emily said, smiling.

“Not in some time,” he said, his expression serious. “Thank you. This is perfect.”

“Don’t thank you me yet,” Emily teased. “You might not like my cooking.”

Apparently, he did. She had no idea how much a super soldier could eat. She’d thought to have leftovers for a couple of days as she normally did. As it was, she had just enough of everything for lunch. She kept asking questions about the Avengers and their adventures and enjoying the stories he had to tell.

Steve helped her clear the table and she told him she’d do the dishes later, herded him into the living room.

“Am I keeping you from anything?” Steve asked.

“No, I have the day off,” she told him. “Worked out perfectly.”

Steve nodded, looked thoughtful.

“Tell me about yesterday,” he asked.

There it was.

“Well, we were closing down the shop and Melanie said someone was waiting outside for me. I thought it was probably one of you guys and you were back.” _I was hoping it was you._ “But it was Billy. I tried to get to the restricted area and not talk to him but…”

“He grabbed your arm,” he added. “Nat told me he was dragging you back up the hall.”

Emily blew out an exhale. “Yeah, he said we were going to go for a ride and talk about it… I was so glad Nat came along when she did.”

Steve’s expression hardened, as it did that night when he’d dealt with Billy himself. “I want to apologize to you for that. It won’t happen again. We’ll make sure someone is here with you at all times.”

“Hey,” Emily reached out and touched his arm where he sat next to her on the couch. She felt the muscle shift under her touch, but he didn’t move away. “How was that your fault? You had no way of knowing he’d catch everyone gone and pull a stunt like that.”

“I should have anticipated it. I know the type well. I just wanted to let you know it won’t happen again.”

“I hope Bucky knows what a wonderful friend he has in you,” she told him honestly. “I’ll agree to whatever you think is best. I want the baby kept safe too.”

“It’s not just the baby I want to protect,” he muttered. With his right hand, he gently took a hold of her arm. She let him. Chills went through her when he pushed up the sleeve up past her elbow. He looked very unhappy, shaking his head. As Helen predicted, the bruises looked awful.

“He’ll never lay a hand on you again.” The ferocity in his voice and face alarmed her a little but she fought to keep still under that intent gaze.

When his grip relaxed, she gently pulled her arm back, pulling the sweater back down.

“How long did you guys… date?” Steve asked carefully.

“A couple of years,” Emily replied. “A couple of _long_ years. I didn’t realize that until I got out.”

Steve nodded.

“How about you?”

Her question surprised him.

“Relationships?”

_Is he blushing?_

“Not really,” he told her, looking uncomfortable.

“Seriously?” Emily had a hard time believing that.

“There was one,” Steve explained. “We didn’t have long together before I went into the ice. When I came back, she’d gone on with her life and she was supposed to. I lost her a couple of years ago.”

“Steve, I’m so sorry. What happened?”

“Old age.”

Emily should have thought of that. “I can’t imagine what life has been like for you. To be gone for 70 years and then come back.”

“Peggy was older but still here when I woke up. Then I got Bucky back which seems impossible now. At least with him, I’m not alone… in all this.”

Emily shook her head. “Still, I’d guess that you could go out with a different woman every night if you wanted to.”

Now he _was_ blushing. It was adorable really.

“Captain America could.” His gaze locked with hers. “But…”

“That’s not who you really are,” Emily finished for him.

He nodded.

“And here I’ve been asking you all about missions and such. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, no. You did. But not in the same way…” He pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. “It’s complicated and I really wish it wasn’t.”

Emily was surprised at how awkward and non-egotistical he really was. How was someone who looked like _him_ like _that_?

“Okay, let’s start over,” Emily grinned. “Hi, I’m Emily. I work in the food industry, I love cooking, and I previously had terrible taste in men. I’m currently working as a surrogate mother, struggling with economics class, and trying to learn my way around the technology in this building.”

Steve actually laughed at that. “Steve Rogers, I work in public safety. I enjoy drawing and sketching when I get the chance and trying to catch up on all the pop culture I missed during a seventy-year nap. I’m also trying to learn my way around the technology in this building.”

“You’re an artist?”

Once again Steve’s face colored.

“I wouldn’t go right to artist but…”

“You know, you’re really not what I expected,” Emily said aloud.

“What did you expect?” His tone was anything but confident.

“An ego.” Emily shook her head in wonder. “You truly are a good guy. I don’t think I’ve ever encountered one before. You guys actually exist.”

He smirked.

“What?” she asked.

“I _am_ about a hundred years old so…”

“Well, that explains it,” she laughed. “I was looking at the wrong age group.”

Something in that exchange put him at ease. His arms that had been crossed over his chest lowered. He leaned a little closer. She had no idea what she’d gotten right but she was glad to see him relax.

“So, do I get to see any of your art?” Emily asked.

He scrubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “I guess. It’s really not enough to write home about. I mean…”

Emily nodded. “Maybe one day then, if you’re comfortable showing it to me.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked, almost as if he was trying to shift attention away from himself.

“Good,” she admitted. “It’s been a month so far and I have only been sick a couple of times. I go by to see Helen each day so she can take a look at everything. The pregnancy is so different I guess, and I know it’s peace of mind for Marley so…”

“I’m glad you’re feeling well. Everything is going okay with your job?”

“Just fine. Last time I didn’t notice any big changes to what I could do or lift or how I could move until I was around five months,” she explained. “I know there may come a time where I can’t go but for the moment, it’s okay.”

“This is a brave thing you’re doing,” he said.

“I hope I can _be_ brave through this,” she admitted.

“You’re not going to be alone. I’m here to help with anything you need. And not just because it’s Bucky’s baby. I want to help _you_.”

Emily didn’t know what to say to that.

They talked for a while longer, when they wandered to the topic of pop culture, they talked about television shows and ended up turning on Netflix to watch a movie. Maybe fifteen minutes in, he glanced over at her, grinning.

“Would it be okay if I stretched out?”

Emily smiled back, knowing what he wanted.

She moved to the corner of the couch, allowing him to stretch across it before he gently laid his head on her lap.

“Is this okay?”

Emily nodded, enjoying the warmth of him, the closeness. Any of the guys she’d seen to this point, by now they’d just be trying to get into her pants. Being knocked up would have been the kiss of death. Yet here she was, pregnant, with a guy she’d never dream would give her the time of day, stretched out on her couch. The _Captain America_ right here in her lap. It was hard to not laugh out loud at the situation.

She let her hands wander to his hair, and he hummed in contentment like a sleepy cat. He had thick wonderful hair and she enjoyed the chance to get her hands on it again.

Not surprisingly, he passed out fifteen minutes later, snoring lightly. Emily just let him sleep.

A couple of hours passed, and she stretched, her bladder yelling at her. The minute she tried to ease out from under him, he was up.

“Are you okay?”

“Need to go to the bathroom.”

When she came back, he was up and looking ready to leave. She damned her bladder.

“I’m going to get going,” he told her. “Thank you for lunch, it was honestly the best lunch I’ve had in years.”

“I’m glad,” she meant it.

She walked him to the door. It was then she realized just how much larger than her he was. He towered over her as he moved closer. When she gazed up at him, he looked nervous.

“There’s something I want to ask, and I promise I won’t be offended if you tell me no.” The awkwardness was back.

“Okay.”

“May I kiss you?” he asked.

Emily thought her heart would thump out of her chest. Sure, she had a crush on him, many women likely did. She just didn’t see _this_ coming.

Well, why not? She honestly didn’t see him being the type to try anything now at the door. But there was only one way to find out.

“Yes,” she whispered.

Steve’s hand lifted, sunk into her hair and gently cupped her head. He lowered his mouth to hers, his lips whisper soft on hers in a kiss that had her heart hammering so loud he _had_ to hear it.

When he pulled back, his smile was beautiful. Again, he looked happy.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You working tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow evening. I close.”

“You get a dinner break?”

Emily nodded. “I just never know when it’s going to be.”

“Text me. I’ll come visit you unless I get called away.”

“I will.”

She watched him walk to his apartment door, waving before she went back in and closed the door behind her.

What was worse than having a crush on an Avenger you could never hope to be with?

Falling in love with one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos -- all of it. Thank you SO much!

By the time Emily’s pregnancy was three months along, everything at the Avengers compound had settled into a nice routine. Sure, missions still came in regularly, but Steve had arranged them so that at least one of the team was with Emily each time. And everyone liked her, so it wasn’t a hardship.

They’d gotten a heads up on their next mission, a situation that was likely to require their intervention in Spain. Steve decided to take advantage of knowing to plan ahead.

“Who’s staying with Emily?” Bucky asked, leaning against the window in Steve’s apartment. “Marley would like to stay, you know.”

It had all become a little bit of a headache because his preference _would be_ to leave Marley there. With her being the mother of the baby, it just made sense. Unfortunately, with Marley’s unique skill set, they were all a lot safer when she was on for the mission. And if she went on a mission, Bucky went with her. The missions had been no more than two to three-day gigs lately. Anything longer and he’d promised Marley she _could_ stay.

“Can’t Buck,” Steve told him. “They think we’re heading for a standoff and this group we’re watching has close ties to the mercenaries we dealt with in Nairobi. I’m going to need you two there.”

They couldn’t spare Wanda or Vision for the same reasons even though Wanda literally begged to stay behind to look after Emily each time. Steve assured her the next light mission that came along, she could stay. This was _not_ going to be a light mission.

Natasha was enthusiastic about helping. The spy and Emily had become close friends. But before long, Nat wondered aloud why it was mostly she who stayed. Was he being old-fashioned and keeping a woman there on purpose?

Steve had little choice than to ask the others stay. Clint, once he’d finally recovered, was a good choice. He and his wife had been through three children, so he had experience. But him staying at the compound took away from time with his family.  Peter and Tony were out of the question, though they’d both tried. Both were way too easily distracted. And that just invited Tony to come up with gadgets for the child. Tony didn’t need encouragement.

“Leave Sam again,” Bucky said with a smirk.

The last mission they’d left Sam there with Emily. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Sam flirting with Emily and pouring on the charm? _No._ Not again.

“Come on, Stevie. You’re not jealous of flyboy, are you?” Bucky teased.

That earned Bucky a look. He wasn’t jealous of Sam. Okay, maybe a little. Sam was a good-looking guy who had the same effortless charm with women that Bucky once had. And Emily liked him.

_Was he jealous?_

Though Steve wouldn’t admit to it, even to his best friend, he _was_ jealous. He knew he didn’t really have the right to be. Aside from the occasional kiss, Steve and Emily weren’t _really_ dating. With her carrying the baby for Bucky and Marley, no, that didn’t seem right. So, for now, he settled for friends and that was easy because he enjoyed Emily’s company immensely.

“Why don’t _you_ stay here again?” Bucky asked.

Steve wanted to.

“And leave you and Sam in charge?” Steve grinned up at him. “Really?”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Do you remember Cairo?” Steve threw back at him.

The one time they’d convinced him to stand down on a mission, things had imploded. Bucky had his idea about how to handle the situation they encountered (and in his defense, his solution was exactly what Steve would have done), Sam had his solution, and Clint just went with his solution since he had seniority. It all went to hell while Steve had watched horrified back at the compound.

He’d only agreed to stay because Emily’s ex had been showing up when the team headed out for missions. Steve thought if he could catch him just once, he could scare the man off for good. Of course, on top of everything else, Billy never showed his face that night.

“Still, we learned from that. We’d probably be okay if you were on the comm,” Bucky tried.

After the chewing they’d gotten from Fury over that one, no, they wouldn’t be okay.

“I’m needed on the mission,” Steve said quietly. “Besides, I already get to spend time with Emily.”

“How is that going?”

“How is _what_ going?” Steve replied.

“Really?” Bucky walked over to the couch. “You and Emily?”

“We’re friends, Buck,” Steve didn’t like the sad note that bled into his voice when he answered that.

“You feel more for her than friendship, pal.” Bucky wasn’t wrong. “And she likes _you_.”

Steve thought she did.

“It’s not the time for that. Her ex is still skulking around, reminding her that he’s still out there.”

“We can easily fix that,” Bucky pointed out.

“No,” Steve said. “As much as I’d love to beat the shit out of him, no.”

“Sounds to me like you’re deciding for Emily what she is and isn’t ready for.” Bucky sat down next to him. “That should be _her_ choice.”

“It’s not just that.”

“So, we’re back to the pregnancy being the issue?” Anger seeped into Bucky’s tone. “Marley and I have both told you that we have no problem with you and Emily dating during this pregnancy, Steve. Honestly, I don’t get what the hang up is.”

Steve pinned Bucky with a look.

Bucky knew him well. Sometimes he knew him better than he knew himself. Like right now. Steve would be lying to himself if he tried to act like he hadn’t fallen for Emily. He most certainly had.

Each day at the compound, he either ate with Emily for her break from work, or they ate at her place. She loved to cook and well, he loved her cooking. Honestly, it reminded him of home, before the war, all the dishes like his mother had made that he’d once taken for granted. Not now. And If not for the serum, he’d likely weigh a few hundred pounds.

They watched Netflix, sometimes with Marley and Bucky, and some nights he kissed her goodnight.

It was a strange situation. If Emily thought so too she didn’t say as much. She hadn’t said anything to anyone at all about it. He almost wanted that to happen, for someone to ask her that and for her to say yes or no. Give an answer, so he’d know where he stood with her.

It was almost comical. Steve was Captain America, one of earth’s mightiest heroes. He could face down a killer Chitauri army to save New York but he couldn’t ask a beautiful girl if she wanted to try a relationship with him. Granted, it wasn’t a common situation but what in his life ever was?

“It’s not that easy, Buck. What am I supposed to say? I know you just got out of a domestic violence situation and you’re pregnant with my best friend’s child, but would you like to go out?”

Bucky chuckled at that. “I get that. I do. But you wait too long. You’ve always waited too long. You have six months until the baby is born and she’s out of here. And once the baby is born, she doesn’t have a reason to stay, does she?”

Steve shook his head. He knew Bucky was right. He did. But even if he could put aside the worries about the fact that she’d just been through a nightmare relationship and the pregnancy, there was still his life as an Avenger. Did he want her to love him only to lose him soon after?

“is it _sex_?” Bucky asked.

“Buck!”

Bucky laughed. “Still blushing like a virgin at the mention of it. You’re not one, are you? I thought you and Peggy…”

“Not your business,” Steve informed him. “And no, I’m not a virgin.”

“Have you been laid since you got out of the ice?”

“Why are we having this conversation?” Steve wanted to know.

“Have you been laid since you got out of the ice?” Bucky pressed.

“What does this have to do with anything?” Steve shot back.

Bucky gave him the _look_. Damn it.

“Yes, okay, I have. Not with Emily but I _have_.”

“See? You _are_ worried about it. You wouldn’t have told me you hadn’t slept with Emily if that wasn’t true.”

Steve dropped his head. “It’s a high-risk pregnancy. You’re the father, you know that.”

“Funny, I don’t recall anyone telling Emily that sex was off the table and I went to all of those initial meetings. Marley made me,” Bucky told him.

“Why would they tell her that? She’s single,” Steve pointed out.

“Single people have sex, Steve. Of course they would have told her if it were an issue.”

“Yeah, and what if it got _that_ far and something happened? I’d never forgive myself, Bucky. This child, your child, is too important,” Steve explained.

“There are _other_ things you can do,” Bucky said with a wink.

“Okay, _not_ continuing this conversation.” He rose from the couch, feeling the heat rise to his face as Bucky smirked at him.

Steve knew his friend was right. Thought about it every damned day. Hell, the first thing he did every time he returned from spending time with Emily was hitting the showers whether it was an ice-cold shower to cool off or a hot one so he could take care of himself.

“Look at that blush,” Bucky wasn’t backing off. He rose from the couch to stand before him. “I appreciate you, pal, I really do. But I’m trying to help you here. Emily? She’s a sweetheart. She could be good for you, Stevie, and she likes you. You’d see it too if you paid attention. Do something about it before you lose her. Even if you don’t feel comfortable doing the fun stuff, you can still romance her and just _be_ with her. Six months isn’t _that_ long.”

It was then he realized why Bucky was on his case and had been for the last month. The only person who wallowed in guilt as much as he did was Bucky. He didn’t realize until now that his friend would most likely blame himself if nothing happened with Emily. And it wasn’t his fault. Emily had volunteered to carry their baby.

“Thanks, Buck,” he told him. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do. And if things don’t work out here, you need to know that it’s not your fault. Okay?”

“Things aren’t going to work out here until you make a move,” Bucky was blunt. “With her backstory, well, she's timid. And you being Captain America, Emily’s not going to step up, so you have to if you want this.”

Bucky mumbled something about seeing him later, but Steve was lost in thought. Bucky had left him quite a lot to think about.

When his phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket. Fury. It was time.

“On my way,” he said before ending the call.

Dashing out the door, he knocked at Emily’s. She opened it, wiping her hands on the apron tied around herself and smiling up at him with flushed cheeks. For a moment, he forgot everything but how beautiful she was.

“Hey, Steve.” Her smile faded. “You have to go, don’t you?”

Steve nodded. It was her day off and she was making them dinner. “I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you when I get back.”

Emily stepped up and hugged him tightly. “Just come back,” she whispered. “Okay?”

Steve nodded, holding onto her for another minute before letting her go.

“Steve!”

He pulled back as watched Wanda run up the hallway in their direction.

“I’m coming,” he told her.

“No, it’s my turn. I’m staying with Emily this time,” Wanda told him. “Please?”

Steve had gotten so wound up in his conversation with Bucky that he realized he hadn’t made a decision yet. With both Emily and Wanda staring up at him with hope in their eyes, he gave in and nodded.

“Feed Wanda,” he told Emily. “Wanda, take care of business and I’ll expect a full report when I get back.”

Wanda impulsively dashed up to hug Steve. “I’ll take good care of your girl, Captain. I promise.”

Wanda winked at him. Emily’s face darkened as Wanda herded her back into the apartment.

_His girl._ Damn, he liked the sound of that.

Steve had a _lot_ to consider.

First, the mission.

 

 

 

Thirty-four hours later, they arrived in the Quinjet to an empty hangar. It was just after 2 in the morning and they were all exhausted, emotionally and physically.

The situation with Spain had been so much worse than they could have anticipated. The terrorist group had ended up killing more than half of the hostages though they’d managed to save a few. The brown eyes of one small boy, widened with hope when he saw Captain America running in his direction haunted him. The explosion had then claimed the lot of them including the child. All of them gone in a rage of fire and black smoke just a few feet away.

Fury had told them that the debriefing could wait until morning and he was grateful. Steve didn’t think he’d be able to form a sentence to have that meeting in his current state.

Marley surprised them when they reached their floor, knocking heavily on Emily’s door. Steve stopped at his own door to see a sleepy Emily open the door. Marley pulled her into a hug, already starting to cry while Emily looked alarmed but held on to her. She whispered to Marley, something about the baby being safe and sound. Telling her to sleep. It was Marley’s first mission where they’d lost people and he knew it was going to be hard on her. It was hard on all of them.

Bucky stoically nodded to him before herding Marley into their apartment. Emily watched them too before noticing Steve standing there at his door. He waved, made his way into his apartment before she noticed he was struggling.

He peeled off the uniform, showered, not bothering to put on the shirt and sweats he often wore to bed. He sat on the edge of the bed in his boxers before it all felt like it was caving in on him. Most of the time he was able to tuck them away, all the faces of those he’d been unable to save, powerless to help. They visited his dreams sometimes, taunting him for not being fast enough, strong enough. Good enough.

Steve didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the drops running down his legs, his head in his hands. Was it because he had let Wanda stay? Could she have made a difference? Would that little boy still be alive if he’d made a different choice?

Allowing himself to fall over, he curled up on his side, letting all the emotions he hid from the world try their best to drown him. He just wanted to sleep, maybe for a week, until he could forget all the tragedies that were his fault no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

Steve jerked when he felt the bed dip behind him, his body tensing until he felt her hand on his shoulder, small and gentle.

Her floral smell. _Emily_. He’d set up controls so that she come into his apartment whenever she needed or wished.

Steve eased himself up, trying to pull it together. He didn’t want her to see this.

She sat behind him, dressed in a huge sleep shirt with her hair a cloud of dark curls about her head. Her tummy was just a small bump beneath the slope of her breasts.

“Emily,” he tried but nothing else would come as the crushing weight of the day’s loss weighed so heavy on his chest he struggled to breathe.

Leaning across him, she snapped off the lamp on his bedside table.

“Try to sleep,” she whispered close to his ear, making him shiver.

Steve stretched out on his bed and he expected her to pull the covers over him and head back to her apartment. Instead, she pulled the covers over both of them, snuggling up behind him with her arm going around his waist, trying to hold him.

He lay tense against her for several long moments, trying to hold everything in, to be strong. Within minutes, he ended up trembling. His heart clenched, he felt like he was about to break.

Reluctantly, he sat up, pulling free of the embrace he very much wanted. He was trying to figure out how he could gently get Emily back to her place. She needed him to be strong. She didn’t need to see _this_.

She looked so beautiful in his bed, blinking up at him in the dark. When her hand slid up his chest, over his heart, he knew he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t send her away. He needed her.

“It’s okay, Steve,” Emily whispered. “Let it go.”

“I just don’t… don’t want you to see…”

Emily shook her head while he stumbled over his words.

“Come here,” she whispered.

He let her pull him down to her, cradling his head on her chest. Steve’s eyes slid closed when he felt her fingers in his hair, hot tears escaping beneath the lids as the sobs started to rip from him. Ugly, raw sounds filled the room as he wrapped one arm around her, pulling her tightly against him.

Emily just held him while he cried, the gentle touch of her hands and the steady beat of her heart his only comfort, his strength in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily worked at making breakfast the next morning while Steve still slept.  For him to still be in bed at nine said a lot about the state he was in. She wanted him to have a nice meal before she headed back to her place to get ready for the day. Wrapped in one of his robes she found, she worked at the stove, humming along to her phone’s playlist as she worked.

“Hey,” Bucky called from behind her.

Emily jumped at that unexpected voice and he came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Sorry, it’s just me. How are you this morning?”

"I'm okay." Taking the eggs off the stovetop, she turned to greet him and paused her music.

Bucky smirked as his gaze moved over her. “You stayed overnight?”

Emily’s face warmed. “Yeah, but just as a friend, you know. He was very upset.”

“Yeah, he was,” Bucky told her, his expression sobering. “We weren’t able to save all of the hostages last night.”

“So, it was a horrible mission for _all_ of you. Is Marley okay?”

“Still asleep. She took it bad. M'sorry she woke you up.”

“I understand why she did,” Emily waved his apology away. “Never worry about that. How are you?”

“I’ll be fine.” Bucky looked tired as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Emily didn’t ask. She made a plate for him and sat it down, poured orange juice for him. Bucky nodded his thanks, studied her as she put together a plate for herself and joined him.

“Thank you for staying with him,” Bucky finally said. “He’d never admit it, but he needs someone. He’ll never ask.”

That sounded like the man she was coming to know.

“So, how are things with him?” Bucky pressed on. “And feel free to tell me to fuck off if you don’t want to talk about it.”

He was blunt, but Emily would rather deal with someone straightforward than someone who was dishonest. Bucky was coming from a place where he cared about his friend. She had no idea where he was going with this, but she decided to go along.

“Steve’s been a great friend to me,” she admitted. “He’s been a better friend than I’ve ever had before actually.”

“And that’s it?” Bucky cocked an eyebrow at her.

Emily’s face was just going to stay a charming shade of crimson the way this conversation was going. Bucky chuckled as he ate his breakfast.

“You’re laughing at me?” Emily asked.

“Not _at_ you. I thought _he_ held the record on how many times a person can turn beet red in a conversation,” Bucky mused. “I think he’s got competition.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” she said carefully.

“I’m going to be straight with you. I think you like Steve as _more_ than a friend. I might be wrong… But if I’m right… Don’t give up on him. He has a misguided sense of nobility. It makes him better than the man everyone already believes Captain America is but… It also causes him to deny himself the things that he wants.”

Emily wouldn’t have been as shocked if he’d gotten up from the table to slap her across the face.

Still, her heart leaped at the turn the conversation had taken. Honestly, she didn’t know how exactly Steve felt about her. At first, she thought he was taking care of her out of an obligation to his friend since she was carrying his baby. For a little while after that, she thought he felt sorry for her. Then he’d kissed her and he did that often. Chaste kisses, granted, but he didn’t kiss his other female friends like that. Not, that she had seen anyway.

Maybe Bucky knew something she didn’t.

“And you think he wants… _me_?” she said quietly, not able to meet his gaze when she asked that.

“I _know_ he wants you,” Bucky waited until she did meet his gaze. “It’s getting the punk to make a move.”

“He said that to you?”

“In so many words,” Bucky explained, stopping to listen as they heard him stirring in the bedroom. “Now that you know that, be patient with him. Okay?”

Emily nodded, and they continued eating until Steve walked into the kitchen, wearing a t-shirt and sweats.

“Hey Buck,” he said, dropping a kiss on the top of Emily’s head.

“Hey Stevie.”

Emily was about to get up to get his breakfast when Steve’s hand on her shoulder stayed her. “I’ll get it. Thank you. This looks amazing.”

He joined them at the table, looking like he hadn’t slept in a year and truthfully, he hadn’t slept much the night before. Bucky didn’t look much better.

“Marley okay?”

“She will be,” Bucky replied.

They talked about everything but the mission until Emily got up. She had to go for her daily check in with Helen. Hugging each man before she left, she made a beeline for her apartment because she’d stayed until the very last minute she could and make it to Helen’s office on time.

Bucky’s words gave her hope. Was Steve interested in being more than friends? With her?

There was something that only happened in the movies or books. A girl has a crush on the handsome hero and not just _any_ hero here. And he liked her back? Things like that just didn’t happen to her.

_Don’t give up on him._

The last part really confused her. Steve’s nobility made him deny himself things he wanted? Why would he deny himself a girlfriend if he was interested? Most guys just jumped in, took what they wanted.

Her head was still spinning with what Bucky told her when she went to see Helen. She climbed up on the table as she did every day, allowing Helen to use the high-tech equipment to greet the little life growing inside her. Every day she held her breath until she saw the baby was okay, thriving and happy. She allowed Helen to check her over, still thinking about Steve.

“The baby is doing wonderfully,” Helen said. “You, however, are still slowly losing weight and you look exhausted.”

“I had a rough night,” Emily told her. “Normally, I sleep just fine.”

“We need to monitor this,” Helen explained. “This pregnancy is different. This particular child might need more from you than a typical child. I’m going to print out an updated diet I’d like you to follow, I’ve got some stronger prenatal vitamins I’d like for you to start today. How is your job? Is that getting to be too much?”

Emily shook her head. “No, it’s fine.”

“How is Mommy doing?” Tony walked in smiling at Emily.

“Fine,” Emily told him.

But then he started reading over Helen’s notes, the screens of data.

“Huh.”

Helen looked at him and nodded.

“Time to call your boss,” Tony told her with a regretful face. “You need to get some rest, kiddo.”

“Why?” Emily asked, growing frustrated. “I didn’t sleep well last night. That’s all. I’m fine.”

“You will be,” Tony told her. “A week off. Non-negotiable.”

“I’m sorry,” Helen told her as Tony walked out. “It will do you some good.”

Emily sighed. A week stuck in her apartment watching television. Hopefully, Steve could keep her company some of that time.

Helen answered her phone and halted Emily with a finger when she was about to leave to head back to her apartment.

“Emily, Tony needs you to come down to the main conference room,” Helen told her.

“Where’s that?” Emily had no idea what this summons was about. She prayed it wasn’t a meeting to end her job until she gave birth.

“I’ll take you down,” Marley stopped in the doorway.

“Do you know what this about?” Emily asked her, worried.

Marley shrugged. “How is everything? I’m sorry I was too late this morning.”

“Everything with the baby is fine. They think I’m too tired or something so I’m off work for a week.”

“You don’t look happy,” Marley told her.

“I’m not,” Emily admitted. “I’m hoping I won’t have to quit until this is finished.”

“I was summoned too so maybe it’s something else.”

Marley wrapped an arm around Emily’s shoulders, leading her into an enormous conference area where the senior Avengers were gathered. Tony sat at the head of the table with Nat and Bruce on his left, Steve and Bucky on his right. Thor was talking to Rhodey and Clint at the back of the room and Nick Fury broke away from a conversation with another man Emily hadn’t met to walk in their direction when he spotted them.

“Ladies,” Nick began as he came to a stop in front of them. “I’d like you to meet someone.”

The unknown man stepped up to them and Emily had to admit, he was gorgeous. Tall with broad shoulders that filled out his suit coat beautifully. Elegant was the word that came to mind. His face was a study in symmetry, all perfect lines and angles framed by shining dark hair that just touched his collar. His eyes were dark and sparkled as they landed on Emily, his smile beautiful when he unleashed it on her.

“This is Logan Michaels,” Nick told them.

Logan held his hand out to Marley first, then Emily and his eyes remained on her.

“You are the surrogate mother?” Logan asked her, his tone warm.

Emily nodded.

“Surrogate doesn’t sound right, does it? Not for the incredible gift you’re offering,” Logan told her, his gaze openly roaming over her. “You look lovely.”

“Logan’s been sent by the U.N. Council to help us ensure the safety of Marley, Emily, and the baby from HYDRA,” Nick explained.

“Also, the son of one of Nick’s friends,” Logan told Emily with a wink.

Nick shook his head indulgently.

“If you ladies have a few moments, fall in since this concerns you,” Nick told them, motioning his hand towards the table.

Marley uttered “sure.”

“I have nowhere to be at the moment,” Emily said with a sigh.

She let Logan herd her towards the table, pulling out a chair for her and seating her with grace. Emily noticed Bucky had vacated his chair next to Steve after she took a seat. He returned to it and Marley took the chair next to him.

Steve’s gaze was… curious. He still looked tired, but his expression as he studied Logan was hard to read and made her pause.

“Marley, you’re such an asset to the Avengers Initiative so we want to make sure you are protected,” Logan sat next to Emily. “Tony assures me that you’re well taken care of both here and on missions, but we wish to offer our assistance in any way you wish.”

“That’s generous,” Marley told him, looking at him hard. Was she reading his mind? Like Wanda, Marley had that ability only she was subtle in using it.

“Emily,” Logan told her, “Protecting you and the baby are of utmost importance. I’ll be checking in with you two to three times each week. And if there is anything at all you need, let me know and I’ll get to work.”

“She’s good,” Tony said, looking mildly offended at someone offering her assistance when she lived under his roof. “She’s well looked after, aren’t you Emily?”

“When I get to work,” Emily threw back at him.

Tony dropped his jaw at that. “You know why. Don’t argue this with me.”

“You’re working a job?” Logan asked, that magnetic grin was still on her and it was messing with her insides. He _was_ gorgeous.

“Yeah,” Emily told him, realizing now she might not be on the winning side of this debate.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Logan’s tone remained friendly, smile in place.

“Yeah, is that a good idea?” Tony smirked at her.

“Tony,” Steve cut him off, his blue eyes on her.

“Whatever makes you happy, love.” Logan chuckled. “But you _are_ taken care of?”

Tony’s faux pouty face almost cracked her up.

“Very well taken care of,” Emily admitted.

Tony’s smirk reappeared. “Are we done here?”

“Do you have any questions for me?” Logan placed a hand gently on hers that rested on the table. “Anything at all?”

Her heart sped up.

Steve’s gaze was on their hands.

Emily pulled her hand away.

“No, not at the moment. Thank you,” Emily told him.

The meeting adjourned, and Emily rose from the chair. Logan was quick to pull the chair back for her.

“Thank you,” she told him.

“Emily, are you feeling okay?” Bucky deliberately darted between her and Logan.

Emily nodded. “I’m fine. Just tired.”

“Steve, walk the lady back to her floor,” Bucky told him, ignoring Logan’s attempts to regain Emily’s attention.

Steve’s gaze met Logan’s, his eyes steely as he sized the other man up. Logan was almost as tall as Steve but nowhere near as fit, muscular. When his gaze landed on her, his expression relaxed.

“Glad to,” Steve told him, moving around to Emily’s side and gently cupping her elbow. “Can I walk you back, doll?”

A nickname and possessiveness? This was new. Emily nodded to Steve, telling Logan it was nice to meet him as she let Steve lead her out of the conference room.

They’d only made it a few steps down the hallway before Steve glanced her way. “What’s wrong?”

Steve was always perceptive with her. “Tony’s laid me off for a week.”

“He what?”

She never knew what terms Steve would be familiar with, so she restated. “He and Helen decided that I need to eat better, take stronger prenatal vitamins.”

He smiled, so handsome when he smiled. “That’s not so bad, is it?”

Emily felt stupid but couldn’t help it. Tears stung the backs of her eyes just as they reached the elevator. “Tony has called my boss. I have to take the week off from work whether I want to or not.”

Steve selected their floor then noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks. “Hey.” Collecting one tear on his thumb and tipping up her chin so she met his gaze, his expression gentled. “Is that so bad? They are just trying to take care of you both.”

When she burst into tears, she could have laughed at the temporary panic on his face. But then she was pulled tightly against his chest, the comforting, steady beat of his heart welcome against her ear.

“Shhhh,” Steve pressed kisses into her hair, “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. You know that?”

“I’m going to go crazy if I’m stuck in my apartment all week, Steve.” Emily hated how childish she sounded but she couldn’t help it.

He led her out of the elevator when they arrived, and they went to her apartment, he followed her in.

“We’ll find something for you to do,” Steve told her. “Hopefully I’ll have a few days before the next mission, so I can spend some of it with you.”

_I hope so, Steve._

“Let’s start right now.” He smiled. “How does a nap sound?”

“Wonderful,” she told him. Maybe that was part of why she was so upset. She _was_ tired. “That’s a good plan.”

Steve winked at her, leading her by the hand to her own bedroom. He had her sit on the edge of her bed, kneeling to remove her shoes before kicking off his own. Emily waited for him to stretch out on her bed, snuggling up next to him with her head on his chest. She’d always wondered what that would feel like. When his strong arms closed around her, one hand rubbing circles on her back, she had her answer.

It felt pretty damned good. And within a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve rushed up to his apartment to jump in the shower after a day of training. Stopping at his fridge for a bottle of water, he smirked at the print out on the appliance’s door. Nat had printed out Emily’s work schedule for the next two weeks. That wasn’t creepy at all.

It was bad enough that Bucky and Marley stayed on him about his feelings for Emily. Now Nat was also in on it. Why wouldn’t she? Nat had made a second career out of trying to find someone for him for the last few years. He’d gotten used to it even though she was never able to produce anyone he was interested in. Sharon? Yeah, he had been interested in her but not enough to nullify the fact that she was Peggy’s niece.  

Bucky, back in the day, had also worked hard to arrange double dates, help him find a girl. That was back before the serum and any chance of a girl ever being interested in him as who he originally was. They’d always wanted Bucky and he understood why, never knew a moment’s jealousy. He loved Bucky. These days Bucky was teasing him, encouraging him like old times. It wasn’t lost on Steve how much progress his friend had made. He was happy about that part of it, grateful to Marley and Emily both.

It wasn’t like he needed encouragement where Emily was concerned anyway. The more time he spent with her, the more he fell for her. Steve loved her cooking, the way she ran her fingers through his hair, the way she hugged him. He loved the sound of her laugh and the way she oohed and aahed over his drawings and paintings even though he knew a good number of them were shit. He loved watching how her body changed during the pregnancy, how cute she looked trying to balance the increasing bulk at five months.

He tried not to think about her body _too_ much. Steve was painfully aware just how much he liked her body both in pregnancy and not. Even though Emily barely came up to his shoulder, she was all long, graceful limbs and gentle, slender curves. Curves he’d love to get his hands on.

Steve headed down to the food court in the compound, intent on catching her as she got off work.

They were friends.

The problem was, Steve wanted more than her friendship. He thought perhaps she did too, but he kept putting off talking to her about it. If he misread the situation, he could upset her and that wasn’t good for the pregnancy. And as much as he enjoyed spending time with her, what if he ruined everything? What if she didn’t feel the same way? Their friendship would be in ruins and that wasn’t what he wanted. He valued their friendship.

When he arrived at the food court and approached the pizza shop, he spotted Logan Michaels right away, sitting at a table just in front of it. Dressed as always in a dark suit, eating spaghetti and reading his phone.

Steve hadn’t cared for the man since the day he showed up. Sure, it had something to do with the fact that he seemed very interested in Emily. It didn’t help that he was an attractive guy and from what Marley had been able to grab of his thoughts, he seemed quite confident in being able to win Emily. So far, he hadn’t asked her out or made a move on her. Maybe he felt the same way Steve did about the timing with the pregnancy. 

Bucky had asked him more than once if he was really just going to sit by while the man came in and swept Emily away from him.

The battle raged on in his head every damned day.

“Keeping an eye on the competition, Cap?”

Steve smirked as Nat came up behind him.

“There’s no competition in friendship, Nat,” he replied.

“Nice try.” Nat saw through him. Always had. “I wouldn’t worry too much. She’s not into him.”

“How do you know?” he wanted to know.

“Body language. The way she maintains a virtual barrier with him. Every single time.”

Steve cocked a brow at her. “You watch?”

“Practice keeps your skills sharp. Isn’t that what you’re always saying?”

Steve laughed. “I was talking about hand-to-hand combat. But whatever works for you.”

Now that he paid attention, he noticed Emily was chatting happily as she worked at cleaning up the shop and not glancing Logan’s way once. He tried not to be happy about that.

But before he could enjoy the gloat, something else caught his eye. Billy, her ex, standing behind a pillar next to the shop, next to the vendors’ door. Intent on catching her as she left work again.

Steve was going to put a stop to _that_. And talk to Tony about security for that entrance. How did he keep getting in?

“Look who’s here,” Nat whispered. “I’m going to guess you want this one.”

Steve pushed away from the pillar he leaned against. “You guess correctly.”

“I’ll stick with her.”

Steve nodded, satisfied with that plan. He watched, waited.

“Look.”

At Nat’s whisper, he looked up to see for just a split second, the two men, Logan and Billy, glance at one another.

“What do you read?” he asked, trusting her instincts.

“Do they know each other?” Nat sounded curious.

Emily had her purse on her shoulder and headed for the door of the shop, Billy slowly backed away in that direction. Logan tucked his phone into his pocket but didn’t move to clear away the dinner he seemed to be done with several minutes ago.

Nat nodded when Steve glanced back at her. He moved closer, seeing Billy approach Emily as she came through the door. Her eyes widened, she put a small hand up in front of her as if to ward him off. Logan rose from his chair, gathering his trash.

Steve wasn’t sure if Logan just saw that she was ready to leave and went to catch her or…

Emily darted around Billy trying to get away. Steve moved into her path, counting on Billy to follow her. Not watching where she was going in her haste, Emily didn’t see Steve. He caught her arms gently in his hands when she reached him, her bright green eyes flying up in alarm. Relief flooded her face as Billy came to an abrupt stop behind her.

Steve gently moved Emily behind him, stepping up to Billy as he did.

“I believe I asked you not to come back here,” Steve told him, smiling.

“I’m not afraid of you, asshole,” Billy spat. “I’m here to talk to _her_. And you’re not going to stop me.”

“Nat, take her upstairs,” Steve called.

Nat emerged from where she’d stationed herself, dashing to Emily.

“No, you’re not taking her off somewhere again,” Billy’s eyes were wild, his face a deep red in his anger.

He dodged around Steve just not fast enough to escape his grasp. He _was_ fast enough to grab Emily’s forearm.

Then he screamed, bringing a halt to all the activity in the food court. Steve dropped him at the sound, letting him crumple to a heap on the floor as he stared at the red, blistered, smoking flesh of his hand. It looked as if he’d burned it in a fire.

“How the _fuck_ are you doing that?” Billy screamed at her. “Fucking hurts!”

Emily’s eyes were huge moving back and forth between her arm and his hand.

“This probably won’t hurt as much,” Steve told him as he hauled him up from the floor by the back of his jacket, slinging him towards the vendor door he kept using to get in. “They there, Nat?”

“Yep,” she called back.

Armed security guards waited there as Steve tossed him at their feet like a large doll. They manhandled him into handcuffs and their squad car while he barely fought. He was caught between staring at his hand and glaring at Steve.

“How does he keep getting in here?” Steve asked one of the guards once Billy was secured in the car.

“Not sure, Captain Rogers,” the man said. “He’s in the program Mr. Stark set up. The doors are not supposed to open to him. None of them. And we’re supposed to be alerted if he _does_ show up.”

Nodding, Steve headed back for the compound. He’d talk to Tony. Billy posed a very real threat that Emily didn’t need.

Logan and Nat flanked Emily when he walked back in. Nat’s smirk made him wonder what he’d missed.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Steve said curtly to Logan before herding Emily in the direction of the restricted area. “We need to get her to medical.”

Logan’s smile was instant, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Of course. Emily, I’ll be by to check on you tomorrow.”

Nat rolled her eyes as they started walking.

“Emily, are you okay?” Steve asked gently.

Her eyes were shiny, but she nodded. “I’m s-so sorry you had to deal with him again, Steve.”

“It’s okay,” he told her as they entered the restricted area. “It’s not like I really got to do anything but take out the trash.”

On that she smiled.

“What happened to his hand?” Nat asked.

“Don’t know,” Steve told her. “Can you call Marley, Bucky? Have them meet us at Helen’s?”

Nat nodded.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is Dr. Cho?” Steve called as they reached the elevator.

“In her office, Captain Rogers,” the AI replied.

“Thanks.”

Marley and Bucky beat them there, Helen was the picture of calm as ushered the three of them into the office. Steve gently picked Emily up, setting her on the exam table.

“What happened?” Marley asked, her gaze scanning Emily.

“Her ex showed up,” Steve explained, “as she was getting out of work.”

“How does he know _when_ that is?” Bucky asked. “And how’s he getting in?”

“That’s what we want to know,” Nat told him.

“He made it around me to grab her arm,” Steve continued. “His hand was burnt.”

Helen paused her examination. “Burnt?”

“Yeah, red and blistered. Like he grabbed a hot pipe instead of her arm.”

“Where did he touch you?” Helen asked.

Emily’s hand shook as she pointed to the area of her forearm Billy had gripped. There was slight bruising but nothing more.

“Can I ask all of you to step out, please?” Helen asked. Then looked at Marley, “You can stay.”

Steve met Emily’s gaze as he walked out, hating how scared she looked.

“He taken care of?” Bucky asked him.

Steve nodded, reading the worry on his friend’s face. “I know she doesn’t like the idea of leaving her job but…” he said.

Bucky nodded. “I know. I don’t want to take it away from her either, but we have to keep them safe.”

That Bucky said “them” warmed him up inside.

The three of them waited and after several minutes, Helen motioned them back in.

“How is everyone?” Bucky wanted to know.

Helen looked amazed. “Mother and baby are both fine. But I want Emily to come back tomorrow for more tests to see if I’m right…”

“If you’re right, what?” Bucky pressed.

“Tell them what you told me,” Helen asked Emily.

Emily looked at Steve. “Do you remember when Billy came to see me last time? Before Nat was allowed back on duty?”

He nodded.

“The same thing happened that night,” Emily explained. “He grabbed my arm but let me go because… he was burned. Same thing. Nat got there at the same time with the security guards, so I didn’t really think about it then in all the shuffle.”

“Considering Marley’s powers,” Helen continued, “I feel like this was a defensive response.”

Steve looked from Emily to Helen. “Like those powers were defending mother and child?”

“Possibly. Or the baby is defending itself and its mother,” Helen told him. “Have any of you been burned like that?”

There were no positive answers.

“So, the baby likely has Marley’s powers?” Bucky asked.

Helen turned to him. “There’s no way to know that right now but it’s definitely possible.”

Bucky nodded, wrapping his arms around Marley from behind her.

“Can someone stay with her tonight?” Helen asked. “Just for observation’s sake. If something happens, no matter what time, bring her to me.”

“Will do,” Steve told her, earning him exchanged smirks between Nat and Bucky.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Marley walked up to hug Emily.

Emily still looked shaken but nodded.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Steve eased her to the floor. They bid goodnight to Nat and headed for the elevator, Emily and Marley both looked shaken.

“I could stay with you, Emily,” Marley offered.

“Steve’s staying with her,” Bucky told her. “He’s a light sleeper. Always has been. He’ll let us know if anything happens.”

Steve was about to offer to let Marley stay, he didn’t want her to worry about the baby, but when they reached their floor and Bucky steered her to their apartment. They all said goodnight and Steve followed Emily into her apartment.

Emily was too quiet.

“I’m going to have to give up my job, aren’t I?” she asked quietly.

Steve hated the disappointment on her face. “Not necessarily. I need to talk to Tony. We need to figure out how he got back into the compound. We’ll work something out.”

Nodding, she stumbled in the direction of her bedroom, left the door open and turned on the light.

“I wish Billy would just leave me alone,” she whispered but he heard it.

Steve wanted that for her too.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he called.

“Yeah, I am.” Emily stretched, he could see her reflection in the mirror of her vanity from where he sat on her couch.

Then she pulled her work shirt up and off, leaving her standing there in a cute lacy bra.

Heated flood his face as he meant to shift down the couch, so he couldn’t see her. He shouldn’t be watching her change clothes. But there he still sat when she reached behind herself and unfastened that bra. Her silhouette in the mirror was beautiful, the shape of her breasts that were high and round, all smooth creamy skin. Her nipples were hard points and he was hard right along with her as he watched her ease down the jeans she wore.

When she stood there in just her panties, Steve stared at her graceful form, all the more beautiful for the swell of her tummy. He tried to memorize every detail, wanting to draw this vision of her later for his private collection.

_Because that’s not creepy at all. Jerk._

When Emily’s head swung in his direction, he leaped down the couch. His heart was racing with his effort not to get caught ogling her.

“Do you ever look back on things and wonder what the hell you were thinking?” she asked amidst the sound of rustling fabric. “What did I _ever_ see in him? It’s not like I was counting on him changing, turning into something like a nice guy.”

He pulled a pillow from her sofa into his lap, grabbing one of her cooking magazines from the coffee table, praying she wouldn’t notice he was sporting a massive erection right now. When she walked back into the room, wearing fuzzy gray pajamas, she didn’t appear to find anything amiss.

“See anything you like?” her voice was teasing.

_Oh God, she caught me._

Steve lowered the magazine to the pillow in his lap. “What?”

Emily pointed to the magazine and sank onto the couch next to him. “I found a lasagna recipe in that issue I want to try out. Do you like Italian food?”

Steve blew out his relief in an exhale. “Absolutely. Love it. Yeah, you should try it.”

“Are you okay?” she asked, tilting her head.

Steve nodded, realizing he’d broken out in a sweat. “I’m going to run over to my place and grab something to sleep in, I don’t think I have anything left here, grab a shower and I’ll be back.”

“Okay.”

He made it off the sofa, he _thought_ , without her knowing. He’d take care of himself in the shower and come back to stay with her. He could _do_ this.

What he couldn’t do was continue on as he was for very much longer. Steve loved her a little more each day. So much he couldn’t imagine letting her go.

Problem was, she wasn’t his. As Bucky said, he needed to do _something_.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support on this one.

Their latest mission kept himself, Bucky, Sam, Thor, Nat, Clint, Wanda, and Vision away with Tony and Rhodey running between the compound and their assignment. Marley had been allowed to stay at the compound with Emily who Steve hadn’t seen in six weeks.

They kept in touch by text whenever he could. She’d sent him an elaborate picture of the baby after Marley talked to Bucky, revealing that the baby was a boy. And boy, was Bucky proud of that fact. She sent pictures of meals she’d learned (those were killing him considering what he had to eat on the mission), pictures of grades she was proud of. One picture was of her and her brother who Steve had yet to meet in person. He looked like Emily though, she loved him, and she was so much happier once they had reconciled.

By the third week, he missed everything about her so sharply. Her voice, her scent, the softness of her. Since the night of that one mission that had gone so wrong, Steve slept in her bed with her when he came home from missions now. Even if the mission had been successful. Emily told him it made her feel better in case _he_ needed anything, and he certainly wasn’t going to turn her down. It was hell since most of the time he woke up to her wrapped around him like a vine, but he’d take it. He lived for those moments when she’d snuggle up to him.

It all made the desire he harbored for her worse. So much worse. His hunger for her even hounded him in his dreams. Memories of swollen lips, bare white skin, and haunting green eyes showed up with erotic regularity in his dreams and he’d wake up aching and alone.

Steve couldn’t wait to see her. She was seven months along now with the baby and he couldn’t wait to see the changes in her body, to see the rosy glow of her cheeks.

When they arrived in the hangar, they all poured out of the jet, guaranteed at least a week off, barring any emergency situations. Clint’s family waited for him, Vision and Wanda walked hand in hand to their room, Sam had a lady friend waiting for him, and Rhodey, who’d been with the team on the last rotation, walked up to Tony to let him know how the last part of it had gone.

He and Bucky were the last to walk off the jet and his heart swelled in his chest at the sight of them, Marley and Emily holding hands and waiting for them. Emily was waiting for _him_. How could that ever get old?

Marley flew into Bucky’s arms, leaving Emily there, smiling at Steve shyly as he approached.

And up there, in the control room, watching and smiling, was none other than Logan Michaels.

Bucky and Marley were keeping him apprised of the situation even though Emily herself mentioned Logan very little. He knew through Marley that the other man came to see Emily several times a week, how interested in her he still seemed. When Marley was able, she’d taken to paying a visit to Emily when Logan was there, so she wouldn’t be stuck alone with him. Marley’s message had explained that Emily’s thoughts had relayed gratitude for her presence, so she kept it up, wanting to keep Emily from any stress she could.

Steve saluted the other man just as he reached Emily, watching the other man’s smile fade.

Emily wrapped her arms around Steve’s waist, hugging him close in welcome. Wrapping his arms around her, the bump of her stomach was a firm, noticeable press against him.

When he glanced back up, it was satisfying to see Michaels was no longer in the booth watching.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked her.

“Bigger,” Emily told him, framing her tummy with her hands. “Otherwise, I’m okay.”

“You look amazing.”

Emily smirked. “Way to keep the pregnant girl’s spirits up.”

“I told you I’m here to help,” he teased.

“Do you have to go to a meeting or anything, Steve?”

Steve shook his head.

“I made dinner for you if you’d like to join me.”

Steve nodded, anxious for the time with her. “Sounds great.”

Saying goodnight to everyone left, and getting an approving nod from Bucky, they made their way to their floor. Emily darted into her apartment to check on the meal while Steve went to his to wash up. Emily didn’t notice his return, on the phone when he walked back into the apartment.

“I can’t,” she told the other person. “I have company over tonight.”

Her shoulder holding the phone to her ear while she worked at plating food, she let out a breathy sigh. “I don’t know honestly. I’ll talk to you when you stop by later in the week, okay?”

_Was it Logan?_

Steve didn’t like the idea of the other man hanging around so much, regardless of what his job was. His jealousy was unreasonable. He got that because she wasn’t his. But just maybe Bucky, Marley, and Nat were right, and it was time to change that.

Sensing his presence, Emily saw him over her shoulder and nodded. “I really have to go, Logan. I’ll talk to you later.”

It _was_ him. And Steve was learning he didn’t do jealousy well at all.

Putting her phone on the counter after ending her call, she glanced at him apologetically.

“Need some help?” he offered.

The table was set so he helped her carry dishes over, smiling at her excitement about the spinach puffs which she’d never made before but was pleased with the results.

“One thing I’m getting to do when I have time off is learning new dishes,” Emily told him, taking a seat. “Let’s eat. I’m sure you want to get to bed.”

Oh, he did. _If only circumstances were different._

“I also want to spend time with you,” he told her, enjoying the color that darkened her cheeks.

Did she feel the same way about him? Or did she care more about Logan now? Had he missed his chance?

“Do you have missions _that_ long often?”

Steve smiled at the longing in her voice. “No. Hoping that’s the last long one for a while.”

“Me too. I’ve only got a couple of months left here,” she said without looking at him. “Though Helen has cleared it with Tony for me to stay on until I’ve fully recovered.”

Steve didn’t like that thought. “Have you thought about what you want to do then?”

And he didn’t like the concern that clouded her face when she considered her answer to that.

“I have. It’s just… I have no idea what to do at this point. And I think the pregnancy is making it harder to think it through.” Emily laughed at that. “But I need to get it sorted, don’t I?”

Steve listened to her while he ate, taking in everything she said.

“I am grateful that I got to have this time here though. I’ve never lived in a place like this. Never had a time when I didn’t have to worry about money or anything, really. I’d forgotten what like is like living without all the drama… every day. That’s the best way I know to put that.”

Struggling with how he wanted to answer that, she went on.

“I saw my brother last week. I know I texted you about that. He’ll be graduating with his bachelor’s degree a month after the baby is due. He was thinking maybe we could find a place, start over together.”

He smiled. “I’m glad you got to see him. What’s he studying?”

“Architecture,” she explained. “He wants to design buildings and I’m so proud of him. Speaking of school, classes are getting easier for me. In time, maybe I’ll get a degree of some kind, make a decent living.”

She kept talking about leaving the compound, leaving _him_. The thought stopped him cold. It was selfish, but he wanted her to stay.

“Does he have any jobs lined up?” Steve asked.

“Interviews,” she said. “In Minneapolis, Santa Fe, and one in Texas but I don’t remember where.”

_Nowhere close._

Steve didn’t want to lose her. If he hadn’t already. Bucky was right. Why did he always wait so long?

“How is Logan?” he asked, watching her closely.

Emily nodded, met his gaze. “He’s nice. He stops in to see me at least three times a week. I appreciate that he’s checking in on us.”

_Nice, huh?_

“So, do you see him outside of, you know, official duty?” Steve wanted to know.

Emily blew out an exhale, not dropping her gaze. “No. He asks, but…”

_Say something to her._

“You don’t want to?”

Color darkened her face, her neck. Steve couldn’t help but wonder just how far her blush extended. Her breasts had gotten larger as her pregnancy progressed.

_Don’t stare at her breasts. Jeez._

When she didn’t say anything, he felt bad for making her uncomfortable. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from pressing, in full intel-gathering mode since Logan’s call.

“Hey, with everything going on in your life, that’s probably the last thing on your mind, right?” Steve didn’t sound nearly as casual as he hoped he would.

Emily stared at him hard. “It’s not that. It’s just…”

_So, relationships aren’t off the table? With him? Or me?_

When she redirected the conversation to what little he’d missed at the compound while he was gone, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d missed a window of opportunity. While dinner continued amicably enough, Emily seemed a little pre-occupied, but her attention was fully on him, so he couldn’t figure out what was going on.

When they got up from the table, fatigue had him thinking he should just go get some sleep. He was irritable when he was tired and while he was extremely curious about where things stood with her and Logan, he didn’t want to snap at her and make an ass of himself.

“I’m going to head back to my place and get some sleep,” he told her, “I need to catch up on a couple of things.”

Steve hated the disappointment on her face. Yeah, he was tired, but he was also pouting about Logan. Jealousy hounded him, and he knew it wasn’t her fault. Maybe Nat was right, and Emily really didn’t care about Logan. More than anything, he was pissed at himself for always waiting so damned long.

Emily walked him to the door, her gaze moving between his eyes and his lips. Was he so tired he imagined it? He bent his head to kiss her mouth, keeping it sweet as he always did. She surprised him by sliding her hands up into his hair, his gasp giving her an opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, angling her head to deepen the kiss.

Steve felt like he was going up in flames. Her bold move had him hard in seconds and he had to fight the urge to sweep her up, carry her back to her bedroom, and keep her there until Tony and Helen put her on bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy. Steve moaned into her mouth, pulling her more tightly against him as she continued to kiss him breathless.

Just as abruptly, Emily pulled back. “I’m… I’m sorry,” she told him, a shade of red he’d never seen before.

 _It’s now or never, moron._ The voice in his head sounded like Bucky and urged him on as she took another step back.

“Steve, I’m so, so sorry.” Emily looked ready to burst into tears. “You’ve been so kind to me and ---”

If he spoke, he’d just screw it up, so he stepped forward, backing her into the door and claimed her lips again, resuming the kiss she’d started, gently trapping her between the door and his body. Emily seemed surprised for only a second before she melted against him, kissing him back with a passion that surprised him in the best way. The desperation in her hands as she grasped at his shirt, the taste of her mouth as she let him fully explore her were things he could come to crave.

Emily pulled back to catch her breath and his mouth traced over her jaw, her neck and she shuddered against him, moaning.

“To answer your question,” Emily’s voice rasped around her reactions to what he was doing, “no, I don’t want… to see Logan. Like this. I was hoping that maybe you…”

It took so much control to pull away from her, to stop kissing her and press his forehead to hers. They both panted where he had her caged against the door.

“Hoping what?” Steve whispered. He wanted her to say it. He _needed_ to hear it.

She peered up at him through her lashes, her eyes a light green color he promised himself he’d capture one day on canvas.

“Logan has spent so much time coming to see me each week. But the more he comes by, the more I think of _you_ ,” she whispered. “But you were gone for weeks. And I kept asking myself what chance do I have really? I’m pregnant and my life is a mess. And you’re… Captain America. Every time I’ve tried to feel you out, I just… lose my nerve.”

“I’m Steve Rogers,” he told her breathlessly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s make you a little more comfortable.”

Steve swept her up in his arms, carrying her back to the couch and enjoying the way her wide eyes watched him, wondering what he was going to do. Gently, he sank onto the couch with her, not on his lap as he wanted but close enough that he could keep her in his arms.

Emily wanted _him_?

Emily didn’t seem to be trying to get away from him. While Steve thought they could talk about this, she pulled him down for another kiss and they ended up making out on the couch. It was the sweetest torture for Steve, because every kiss, every touch, every gentle press of her against him made him crave things he couldn’t have. _Right now_. But the hope that he could have her soon was growing by the second along with the erection that had tented the front of his slacks. He let her do what she wanted while he fought to keep his own hands from roaming.

The fact that she _wanted_ him? Had feelings for him? He’d withstand hours of torture for _that_.

Somehow, she’d ended up straddling his lap, kissing his neck, nibbling at his ear with her sweet lips. When she ground down on him, he almost came right then and there. Steve grabbed her hips, stopping her from doing that again.

Emily pulled back. Color flooded her face and she looked embarrassed.

“Sweetheart, I’m either going to embarrass myself or not be able to stop if you keep that up,” he said in a breathy voice.

Her lips were swollen from his kisses, and her hair was a dark cloud around her head and shoulders. She’d never looked more beautiful to him.

Tilting her head, she gazed into his eyes. “You… you really want me?”

Steve shook his head at the disbelief he read in her face, shocking her when he bucked his hips into her warm core and letting her feel exactly how hard she had him. He loved the gasp he caused. She was wrecked and wanting, because of _him_. He was beginning to see what Bucky had been trying to tell him all these years.

“It’s not obvious?”

“You can _have_ me, Steve,” Emily pressed a kiss against his lips, her words sounding sweet and unsure as opposed to seductive.

There was nothing he wanted _more_ right now than her.

Steve gave in to her kiss, loving the way her tongue danced against his, the way her hands slid over his chest and down.

He stopped her hand before it could reach its destination.

“We… I can’t, Emily.” Leaning forward he pressed a kiss into her hair before lifting her hand and pressing another into her palm. “I want to. It’s just the baby…”

Emily kissed his cheek, his lips, his neck. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “We _can_ , Steve. People can do that during pregnancy without hurting the baby.”

Her lips burned where they touched him. God, how badly he wanted to give in to her.

Gently framing her face with his hands, he pulled her away enough to look into her eyes.

“This is different,” he said gently. “This pregnancy is very different.”

“I trust you, Steve,” Emily promised. “I trust you.”

His heart clenched in his chest at that.

“If I were normal, I’d have to be _so_ careful with you,” Steve went on gently, willing her to understand. “But I’m not. The serum… I could hurt you, Emily. Or him. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

Emily nodded slowly, dropping her gaze. Steve swallowed hard, not wanting her to feel rejected. He wasn’t rejecting _her_. He watched her eyes grow shiny, the heavy scent of her arousal leading him to know that she was suffering as much from frustration as what she took as rejection. Gently, she tried to climb off his lap, but he stopped her.

The frustration he understood _all_ too well. But as Bucky said, there were other things he _could_ do.

Before he could overthink it, he just acted, scooping her up from the couch and carrying her to her bedroom. The plan formed in his mind as he laid her down across her bed, turning the lamp on as she propped herself up on her elbows, eyeing him in confusion.

Yeah, he knew he was out of his depths here. Sex wasn’t something he had a lot of experience with. Taking control of a situation, however, was something comfortable, that he was good at.

Steve climbed over her on the bed, careful to keep his weight off her, his mouth claiming hers in a scorching kiss. When she was breathless and scrambling to wind herself around him, he trailed his mouth down her throat.

“You changed your mind?” Emily whispered, gasping as he began to unbutton her blouse.

When the last button was undone, he smoothed his hand over the creamy skin of her bump, up between her breasts that were encased in a pink, satiny bra.

“No,” Steve told her, dropping kisses on the tops of her breasts, loving how soft and full she was. “But it won’t be long until the baby is born. Then if you still want to…”

Her breath was coming fast, and she was trying to capture one of his thighs between her own, her moves pure desperation.

“Then… you’ll _take_ me?” she got out between kisses. “Please?”

“Yes, then I’m going to take you,” he whispered against her lips.

Her bra hooked in the front, the first piece of luck he’d gotten. He loved the surprise in her eyes when he flicked the closure open, peeling back one of the cups to take that breast in his mouth, gently. The way her hands clutched in his hair and she rubbed her thighs together drove him on, had him taking his time as he laved the hard peak of her nipple with his tongue until she was gasping his name.

A man could become addicted to that sort of praise.

The soft elastic of her skirt? Easy to pull down her legs, as he stretched out beside her, still teasing her breast with his mouth.

His hand looked so large as it skimmed over her swollen middle. He couldn’t help imagining, just for the moment, that it was _his_ child filling her womb. That thought made him smile.

Moving down, he pressed kisses along her belly while she started gripping his hair hard. He was beginning to realize it was a weakness of his, but he kept going, feeling his cock twitch as his hand slid into her pink panties. She was so incredibly hot and wet as he skimmed her folds with his fingertips.

“Steve,” she pleaded, her fingers tight in his hair. “Please.”

“That’s right,” he whispered, loving how she was wrecked beneath him. It did wondrous things for his confidence. “Beg me, sweetheart. Beg me to give you release.”

Steve pulled free of her grip when he sat up, pulling her panties down her legs. Her thighs trembled under his fingers as he eased them apart, so he could see the most intimate part of her, pink and glistening. And completely shaved. It made his mouth water, made him even harder if that were possible.

Peering up at her, he found her eyes squeezed shut, waiting breathlessly for what he would do next. She _did_ trust him. That and the way her hands clutched desperately at the sheets urged him on. Going back up the bed, he leaned over her.

“Eyes on me,” he ordered, smiling at how her eyes snapped open, scrambling to find him.

Steve arranged the pillows behind her, propping her up so she’d be able to see.

When she continued to watch him, he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Good,” he whispered. “You comfortable?”

Emily nodded.

“I want you to see everything I’m going to do to you.”

Emily’s mouth fell open and he was all too happy to surprise her.

She trembled as he moved back down the bed, stretching out on his stomach between her thighs. He just brushed his nose along the edge of her lips, breathing in her scent, wanting to memorize it. When he licked a stripe up from her weeping opening to her clit, her hips shot up. Carefully, he draped his hand over her, holding her down as gently as he could manage to keep her still for him.

Then he devastated her with his mouth.

Steve’s heart soared at the cries and pleas he earned as he licked at her folds and teased her clit in turns. It pleased him to no end to have brought her off once before he ever slid a finger inside her. Once he did that, he teased her, sliding it gently in her passage, softly searching.

“Steve, please,” she begged, her pupils blown wide. “Please make me come again… I need you.”

“Love the way you’re begging me,” he replied. “You’ll beg for me then too, sweetheart. I’ll take my time with you when you’re ready and get you opened up for me.”

Emily wailed when he found her special spot, brushing his finger across it over and over, causing her to lose control.

“There it is,” he told her, brushing it again gently as another orgasm began to build.

Emily twisted as much as she could, gasping and clutching at the bedding all around her about to close her eyes.

“Steve…”

“Eyes on me,” he ordered softly.

Those green eyes returned to him, shiny and fighting to stay open.

“You’ll take my cock so good, Emily. Won’t you?” Emily nodded as much as she could, writhing beneath him while he enjoyed every second of learning how to take her apart. “I can’t wait to fill you. Mmmm, you’re so tight. I’ll bet you feel as good as you taste.”

Wrapping his lips around her clit, Steve brought her to completion a second time. By the time her third orgasm was upon her, she was tiring. He released her hips, sliding his hand down his own slacks and bringing himself off with the taste of her in his mouth. Release shook him as he finished working her through hers, whiting out everything for him with the scent of her sex and the softness of her white thighs all around him.

Tears ran down her cheeks, her breathing a ragged sound when he climbed back up to her.

“Are you alright?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her lips, letting her taste herself.

Emily nodded, crying but looking happy, satisfied. “T-thank you, Steve. But you…?”

“I’m fine.” He _really_ was.

She looked alarmed when he pulled away, but he went to get a washcloth to clean her up. Grateful he’d stashed some of his things in her apartment for the rare nights he’d sleep over with her, he got them in their sleepwear, changed the bed with the efficiency of a SWAT team.

“Are you staying?” she asked quietly.

Steve didn’t like the worry in her expression when she’d asked that. He nodded, determined to show her he was nothing like Billy or anyone else she’d ever known.

“There’s nowhere else I would rather be,” he whispered, climbing into bed next to her. He meant it.

Exhausted from the mission, from the emotions, but sublimely happy with how things had turned out, Steve stretched out and pulled her against him. He enjoyed the simple pleasure of being able to hold her for once without a head full of questions. Emily was nearly asleep when he felt tiny flutters against his hip where her rounded belly rested.

Emily looked up at him blinking like a sleepy owl. “Did you feel that?”

Steve smirked at her, nodded.

Emily laughed.

Smoothing a hand over her, he felt more movement. “Does he do this a lot?”

Emily nodded, yawned. “Sometimes it keeps me awake but I don’t think anything _could_ right now.”

Steve kissed her goodnight and she was asleep seconds later.

He couldn’t keep the smile from his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily awoke to the soft sounds of someone talking in her living room. After a moment, she realized it was Marley who often came by to check in on her and Steve who was normally gone early when he came by the apartment after missions to sleep with her in her bed.

Slowly sitting up, baby kicking away, she remembered the night before.

_Oh._

Emily had been so blissed out by everything Steve had done to her that she’d passed right out, happy in his arms.

But it wasn’t that easy, was it?

Her face flamed hot as she remembered. She’d practically thrown herself at Steve, overcome by weeks of pining and hormones. Knowing she didn’t have long left at the compound had made her desperate. When she’d kissed him, he’d kissed her back and then some. When she pushed things farther…

_Oh wow._

Emily didn’t know if she should be embarrassed to face him today or climb him like a tree – as much as a very pregnant girl could. Should she apologize? Beg for more? Where did that leave things?

She’d been _surprised_. Emily knew Steve got teased quite a bit by his team for being pure and virtuous and if that were true, what woman alive wouldn’t want to debauch _him_? By the time she’d been straddling those impressive thighs last night, she knew it was likely he’d turn her down. She had even guessed correctly why.

He was a good man. He’d turned down what she’d offered afraid he’d hurt the child she carried, afraid he’d hurt her. She’d respected that even as she was about burst into tears from having nothing but solo orgasms for months.

Somehow, he’d known. Then he’d taken over and just… _Damn_.

She’s spent so much time worrying that he only wanted to help her for Bucky and Marley’s sakes. Even if she thought he _might_ be interested in her, she didn’t expect things to go quite like that. Not that she was complaining.

As she sat up, pulled on her robe, she heard Bucky walk in, ribbing Steve about missing their run and some shot that at least _he_ didn’t walk into his bedroom to find Steve. The sound of Steve’s laughter at what she was sure was an inside joke made her happy. She left them all chatting as she went to the bathroom.

Just as she was about to go out and join them, someone knocked on the door.

Logan? _Shit._

It wasn’t that Emily didn’t like Logan. She did. He was handsome, friendly, and very charming. He worked very hard to try and charm her. He brought her flowers, gifts, meals. The first time she’d let him in with a meal he’d brought was only a couple of weeks ago and she realized she’d only let him in because she was so lonely, and Marley was otherwise occupied. Maybe she’d been wrong to do that, to let him think there was some chance that he and she…

But how could she when she’d already given her heart to someone else?

And that made her feel terrible because the one she’d given her heart to was Captain America. From a certain point of view, it made her seem shallow. She’d actually given her heart to the man beyond the hero everyone thought they knew.

The truth was, she didn’t care that Steve was Captain America. Well, she did. He was in a lot more danger on a regular basis than most guys she could choose. But he wasn’t _just_ Captain America. He was a lot more than that. 

Logan would never understand and that made her heart sink because he’d become a friend and she’d never had many of those.

Emily shook her head at the whole crazy situation. Things like this didn’t normally happen to her. Now she was big as a house and had not one but two gorgeous men trying to win her over? Just wow. What alternate universe was this?

Emily pulled open her bedroom door just a bit to listen as Logan, she could tell by his tone that he had not expected Steve to be there in his pajamas answering her door, asking to speak to her. Steve casually told him she was still asleep, but he’d tell her that Logan came by. Then he’d pretty much shut the door in his face.

“You know, I don’t like him,” Bucky said. “There’s just something…”

“I know what you mean,” Marley told him. “I feel the same way, but I can’t put my finger on why.”

“You’ve looked in his head?” Bucky offered.

“I have. There’s nothing unusual,” Marley replied.

“How often does he come by?” Steve asked, seeming genuinely irked.

“A lot,” Marley told him. “While you were gone, I’d be over here when I wasn’t training. I can’t tell you how many times he’d be here when I arrived, or he’d show up while I was here.”

“He just invited himself or…?” Bucky asked.

“Oh yeah,” Marley told them. “I never once got the impression he was here on Emily’s invitation. He’s pretty tenacious.”

Emily cut off whatever else she was about to say by walking into her living room to three smiling faces.

Marley rose from the couch to hug her. “How are _you_ this morning?”

Emily caught Steve’s gaze from the chair, smiling up at her. “I’m great. I slept very well.”

Steve rose now. “We made you breakfast.”

When Marley shot him a glare, Steve laughed. “Marley made you breakfast. I helped.”

“Sure, you did,” Marley told him. She got everything out and warmed it, settling Emily on the couch with her and Bucky so she could eat.

Steve and Bucky filled Marley in on the mission they’d been on over the last several weeks and she’d laughed along with her at some of the stories they had to tell. Steve kept cutting her glances all the while and she’d have given anything to know what he was thinking as Marley could.

When she excused herself to shower and dress for seeing Helen, she expected everyone to be gone when she came back to the living room, but Steve remained, having gone to his place to shower and dress.

“Mind if I tag along?” he asked, rising from the couch as she approached.

Emily shook her head, smiling at him.

“Logan stopped by,” he told her, moving closer. “I told him I’d let you know.”

“Thank you,” she told him.

“I didn’t screw anything up there did I?” Steve surprised her with that question, concern edging around the features of his face.

“No!” Emily shook her head. “No, not at all. He’s a friend. That’s all.”

“What are _we_?” Steve asked gently.

Emily sank down onto the couch, buried her face in her hands. “Steve, I’m so sorry about last night. I pretty much just threw myself at you. Thank you for… thank you for taking care of me.”

Taking a knee in front of her, Steve got closer, sounding confused. “I’m glad to help. I’ve wanted to… wanted _you…_ for a while now, Emily. But I’m really not good at the whole… dating thing. All of this.”

“You’ve wanted me? So, you want…”

“Not just sex,” his voice deepened. “I’m pretty interested in _all_ of you, Emily. I’d like to try this.”

Carefully he peeled her hands back, peering down into her eyes. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“What do _you_ want?” she asked directly. “What _can_ I be? I mean you’re…”

Steve was already shaking his head. “What _are_ we?”

He had to be able to hear how hard her heart was pounding out. Emily knew what she wanted but...

“I don’t deserve someone like you, Steve,” Emily whispered. “I don’t really feel like any mortal woman does but certainly… not me.”

“Is that a nice way of letting me down?” His expression hardened like he was waiting for her to turn him away.

She didn’t understand any of it. How she came to be here, how she ended up right there at this moment with him. How he was gazing her with such intensity, looking like he expected _her_ to reject _him_.

Emily knew she’d regret it the rest of her life if she didn’t take the chance. But, Jesus, she was scared.

“Steve.” She took a deep breath. “Can I _have_ you? I guess that’s the part I –”

He was on her before she could get another word out. She’d learned last night that he was an amazing kisser and he unleashed that skill on her now, taking her breath away as he pressed her carefully into the couch. Emily kissed him back, willing to give him anything he wanted. Her hands slid over the wide expanse of his shoulders, the muscular wall of his back.

The sharp knock at her door had him groaning into her mouth.

“You guys ready?” Bucky called.

“Yeah,” Steve called back, smiling. “To be continued.”

Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her up from the couch, smoothing her hair with a gentle hand. When he was satisfied with how she looked, he led her to the door and out to greet Marley and Bucky for her appointment with Helen.

Marley hugged her. “Ready?”

Emily nodded, and they headed for the elevator. Steve selected the floor while Bucky smirked at him.

“That lipstick’s not really your shade, pal,” Bucky pointed out while Marley gasped, punching his human arm.

Emily felt her face go up in flames.

Steve grinned at his friend as he herded her into the elevator. “It works for me.”

“I’m sure it does.” Like a mother, Bucky scrubbed at the corner of Steve’s mouth with a thumb. “About fucking time, too.”

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Marley told her, embarrassed at her boyfriend’s behavior.

Bucky winked at Emily, looking pleased. “So, it’s official now?”

Steve’s gaze flew to her. Emily just smiled.

“It’s official,” she confirmed, surprised at the relief she read on Steve’s face.

They chatted on the elevator ride. Steve took Emily’s hand in his for the short walk to Helen’s office.

Helen didn’t seem to have an office filled with people and Emily loved it, having everyone there to see the baby with her. Bucky had been once with Marley, but it was the first time Steve had come along.

Steve held her hand the entire time and Bucky watched with shiny eyes and Marley by his side.

“He’s beautiful,” Bucky whispered. “So beautiful.”

“Wow,” Steve looked fascinated. “The details are amazing. He’s grown a lot since that picture you sent me.”

The little one was on the move on the screen, the same movement obvious under the blouse Emily wore.

Bucky moved to stand in front of her. “Can I?”

“Of course,” she told him, taking his hand and placing it for him.

Very few people had likely ever seen Bucky Barnes in tears. He kept his hand on her side while his son stretched and moved within her.

“Thank you,” Bucky whispered, pulling Emily into a tight embrace. “Thank you for giving us this.”

Marley got in on the hug, her eyes suspiciously wet too. Steve never let go of her hand.

“Everything looks great,” Helen told them once Bucky got a hold of himself. “Not long to go now. Emily, how are you? Anything out of the ordinary since last night?”

“No,” Emily told her. “Everything’s fine. I slept well.”

Helen’s gaze fell on her hand held by Steve’s and she winked at Emily.

“Hey, guys!” Tony Stark breezed in, seeming to fill the room. “So, Helen and I had a chat about what _may_  be going on with the burn episodes when Emily's ex grabbed her arm, then Bruce and I had an idea for a little experiment. You guys game?”

“What kind of experiment?” Steve’s eyes narrowed.

Nat’s arrival behind Tony announced her agreement on whatever this was. And she knew Steve trusted Nat.

“Let’s all go to Marley’s playroom, shall we?” Tony motioned them to follow him.

“Playroom?” Emily asked Marley.

“I wish,” Bucky’s grin was wicked as he pressed a kiss to Marley’s cheek.

Steve still seemed reluctant, but he came along.

They entered a room filled with huge metal shields at least twenty feet high. The only break from the shields was the door.

“This is where I can train using my powers,” Marley explained to Emily. “The shields mostly keep me from burning down the compound.”

“Mostly,” Tony grinned at Marley. Then he turned his attention to Emily. “Do you trust me?”

A glance at Steve told her he was suspicious of his friend’s intentions.

“Why?” she asked.

Tony looked as if he were going to reach for her hand and then noticed one of them was already being held by Steve.

“What’s this?” Tony clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Steve talked to a _girl_. Are you guys going steady?”

Steve didn't let go of her hand, just smirked at Tony as if daring him to go on.

“Yes,” Emily told Tony. “We are. Back to this. What are we doing?”

Just like that, Tony let it go, his serious face back on.

“An experiment.”

“You said that. What does it involve exactly?” Emily pressed. “Why do I need to trust you?”

“I can’t explain that without ruining the surprise, okay?” Tony looked from Steve who looked less angry and back to her. “It has to do with what happened in the food court a few weeks back. You game?”

“Emily, no harm will come to the baby or you,” Nat said calmly. “I’m going to stay right here with you.”

“We’ll be here too, right?” Marley asked.

Nat shook her head. “Just me. Emily, what do you say?”

Her curiosity was up now. Glancing at Steve, she placed her palm on one impressive bicep. “I’ll do it. If it’s okay with you guys.”

Marley and Bucky didn’t look a lot more enthusiastic than Steve did.

“Your call, doll,” Bucky told her.

“If anything goes wrong…” Steve focused on Tony.

“Hey, I wouldn’t do anything to risk _either_ of them,” Tony said to Steve in a rare moment of seriousness. “Just a quick experiment. You all will be watching with me on the monitor. Nat will be here with her. Okay?”

Steve shifted his gaze back to Emily, cocking a brow at her.

When she nodded, Tony stepped forward. “Sensor pads,” he explained. “Just sticky.”

He placed one on her chest, one on her back. He asked her to place the third on her tummy for the baby.

The lot of them left the room with Tony. All except Nat.

“Why are _you_ staying with me?” Emily asked the gorgeous spy.

“Because I can remain a neutral party,” Nat told her with a smile.

“Ah.”

Nat took several steps back while Emily stood in the dead center of the room, waiting.

Several moments passed before the door opened. Emily waited to see who would walk in.

It was Billy.

Her heart jumped in her chest as he marched in her direction. “Fucking _bitch!_ There you are.”

Emily, started backing up, looking for Nat. Nat eased up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Breathe.”

“What do you have to say, huh?” Billy was on her, yelling in her face. He grabbed her wrist in his hand for a single beat, then jerked back at the sizzling sound that seared his flesh as smoke rose.

“Huh,” Billy said, completely backed off now and looking at what was left of an electronic glove he’d been wearing, made to look like a hand. It was black, curling, and ruined. Revealing a completely healthy hand underneath.

“That was powerful indeed,” he said in a completely different voice. An elegant voice. “A mere shadow of Marley’s abilities but surprisingly potent.”

Emily, still reeling from what she thought was another confrontation with her ex watched as the man’s appearance shifted. In seconds, he no longer looked like Billy. He was taller, fair, with long black hair. He looked familiar.

Nat’s arms wrapped around her from behind. “That’s it. You did well.”

“That’s it?” Emily was still struggling to breathe.

“Mmm-hmm,” Nat told her. “You’re just fine. Helen’s going to take another look at you before you can go so Tony doesn’t end up in a fight with the senior citizens.”

“I do apologize,” the raven-haired man said smiling.

“Loki,” Emily came up with who he was. “Oh, wow. That was amazing.”

The demigod preened at her praise as Steve and Marley, Bucky behind them, came back in the room making a beeline for her.

“Are you okay?” Marley asked, looking worried. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Emily told her. “I’m fine. I see why they did it. Maybe we’ll learn something here about the baby.”

Steve palmed her cheek, turning her to look at him. “You’re sure?”

Emily nodded. “I’m better now.”

They herded her and Nat back into Helen’s room. Nat was right, Helen removed the pads and did another check over, just to make everyone feel better.

“Did you feel anything, Emily?” Helen asked. “When he was burned? Did you feel a change in body temperature? A surge of adrenaline? Anything?”

Emily shook her head. “I don’t think it’s me. And I don’t think it’s adrenaline. I jumped a foot off the floor last week because of that spider on my bed. Remember?”

Marley laughed. “I heard her in our bathroom with the door closed. That’s how loud she screamed.”

“Hey kids,” Tony came back into the room with Bruce. “So, we took a look at everything. This little guy,” Tony patted her tummy, “is the one doing this.”

“It was fascinating,” Bruce told them. “The readings correspond with what Loki described. It’s a muted form of pyrokinesis, not as strong as Marley’s but impressive. He’s a fetus.”

Emily was confused. “How would Loki know about Marley’s powers then…”

“Loki’s been on the receiving end of Firestarter here before,” Tony explained. “Combined with his ability to be anyone, he was the perfect candidate for this little experiment.”

“So, it’s not hurting our baby when this happens, is it?”  Marley’s face showed worry.

“Nah,” Tony told her. “He’s completely unphased.”

“What’s the trigger?” Helen asked him. “If Emily doesn’t think it’s her adrenaline…”

“She’s right,” Bruce explained. “Adrenaline makes a pretty common appearance in our lives. If he were reacting any time adrenaline was released in her body, we would have seen something before now. No, this is something else. If he _can_ read minds like his mother… maybe he’s watching Emily’s thoughts. If she’s afraid or feeling threatened, just maybe he’s trying to protect her and in doing that, protecting himself.”

Marley seemed to consider this. “I won’t complain about that but…”

“But what, doll?” Bucky took her hand in his.

“What if it went wrong somehow?” Marley glanced at each of them in the room. “He’s just a baby. What if he perceives a threat where there isn’t one. Emily could be hurt or someone else…”

“Something to consider,” Bruce told them.

“We’ll be monitoring,” Tony told her. “Under the circumstances, Emily, I, ah…”

“I know,” she said, determined she wasn’t going to cry and make them feel bad for her. “I agree. As much as I’d like to keep my job, I don’t want… to hurt anybody.”

Steve’s warmth seeped into her as he pulled her against him.

“Hey,” Tony told her. “I’m sure there’s some other job we can come up with. Something technical you can be trained to do. We can set up a computer station in your apartment, have someone train you.”

“Really?” Emily didn’t care how much hope bled into her voice.

“Absolutely,” he said warmly. “Steve can take you to wind down your pizza shop job. I’ll explain to Roger, so you won’t have to worry about that. And then I’ll set up everything for your new job within the next couple of days. Considering what I just put you through, it’s the least I can do.”

Emily snorted. “You already take care of me, Tony. You owe me nothing. But if I can have something to _do_ , I’d be so grateful.”

“So, would I,” Steve said, smiling at Tony. “Thank you.”

Tony returned his smile. “It’s for my nephew. Tony, Jr.”

Bucky scoffed behind them.

“Okay, getting too mushy in here. Be gone. I’ve got work to do.” Tony swept out of the room taking Bruce and Nat with him.

“You sure you’re okay?” Steve said next to her ear.

She was excited. “I’m getting a new job.”

“Happy for you,” Bucky told her. “That was decent of Stark.”

“Let’s go get lunch,” Marley told them.

Steve pressed a kiss to her lips, apparently at ease with doing so in front of their friends and helped her off the exam table.


	8. Chapter 8

“Emily.”

Emily turned to see Logan coming up behind her in the hallway. She stopped, smiling as he caught up. “Hi, Logan.”

Logan flashed her his winning smile as he moved closer. “You look beautiful today. How are you?”

“Tired,” she admitted, holding up the tote of her items. “Tony’s setting up an in-home job for me, so I’ve had to leave my job at the shop. I was just getting my things.”

“Good for you,” he told her. “Have time to get a coffee with me?”

They were only a short walk away from the coffee shop. Emily shrugged. “Okay, that would be great.”

It would give her an opportunity to let Logan know that she was with Steve. She wasn’t looking forward to it, but it was the right thing to do. It would hopefully prevent any misunderstandings as they moved forward.

Logan ordered for them and picked out a table by the front window of the shop. Emily swallowed, hoping that Steve would go upstairs as he normally did from training when he was done. While this was important for her to set things straight, she didn’t want to hurt Steve by letting him run across this, even temporarily. Why he thought he was lucky to be with _her_ , when the opposite couldn’t be farther from the truth, she wasn’t sure she’d ever understand.

“I haven’t seen much of you in the last couple of days,” Logan told her, sitting next to her at the table.

“A lot has happened,” Emily told him, feeling her face heat up.

“A new job,” Logan offered. “That’s exciting. And probably safer for you than working in the pizza shop. Why earth’s mightiest heroes allowed you to work there, practically at the door, I’ll never understand.”

Emily had never thought of herself in danger. “No, there must be a glitch of some kind. The compound here is very safe. There wasn’t really any need to worry.”

“Wasn’t there? It wasn’t the first time it happened. You told me yourself.”

She had. He was talking about the night she met Marley and Steve. But Billy often waited for her there outside the shop when they’d still been together.

Logan saw their order was ready and left the table to get their drinks. He was back in an instant, placing her favorite coffee in front of her. He had an incredible memory. She’d only gone for coffee with him once before.

“Anyway, it will be a nice change of pace,” Emily told him. “Learning something new outside the food industry. Between that and my classes, who knows? Maybe one day I’ll be able to work in an office, like you, only… I’ll be much less important.”

Logan smirked. “You’re _so_ important, Emily. More than you know.”

His kindness had her heart dropping.

“Why did Captain Rogers answer your door this morning?”

“He stayed over last night. He’s done that before,” Emily explained.

Logan stared down into his coffee, looking deep in thought, his usual flirty demeanor gone.

“But this was different, wasn’t it? I’ve lost you to America’s hero.” Those dark, dark eyes were on her, pinning her to the spot. “I didn’t really stand a chance, did I?”

She knew this is how he would take it. “Logan, I know how it looks but it’s not… I never cared that he’s Captain America. To me, he’s just Steve.”

“And Steve was in your bed last night,” Logan pointed out.

Emily knew her face was in flames. “I’m sorry, Logan. What did or didn’t happened last night is actually not your business. I thought you were my friend. I’m sorry I misread this situation. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Something about his smile… It had turned cold, didn’t reach his eyes. “But you _did_ hurt me, Emily.”

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention.” She didn’t know what else to say.

“I just hope you made the right choice,” Logan said in a tight voice. “Right now, you’re the center of their world, your brave captain and that Avenger couple who are just using you for your womb. Do you honestly think if they hadn’t needed a surrogate they would have given _you_ a second glance? Once you’ve given them the baby, will they need you anymore? Think about it.”

“I understand that you’re hurt,” Emily said with a shaky voice, “but why would you _say_ that?”

“I’ve thought that since the beginning. I felt sorry for you. And then one day, I stopped feeling sorry for you and I just… fell for you. And now, what? I just get to watch while this soap bubble dream world of yours burst before they kick you to the curb?”

Emily’s heart hammered in her chest. Did he feel sorry for her? His words were poison in her mind, her secret fears said aloud, but she fought to keep her head.

“I should probably go, Logan,” she whispered.

“Because I’m not saying what you want to hear?”

“Not when what you’re saying is _wrong_.”

“And what if I’m right, Emily?” Logan leaned in her direction. “Will I have a chance then? Would you crawl back to me then? Or would crawl back to Billy if you had nothing and no one else?”

Emily blew out an exhale, seeing no point in continuing the conversation. Even if he was speaking from anger and hurt, it didn’t mean she was obligated to stay and listen to more.

Awkwardly she slid off the stool. She needed to leave. When he jumped up to help her, Emily held up a hand.

“Don’t touch me. I have to go, Logan,” she said through her tears that were coming on. “I’m sorry.”

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his elegant suit coat, he grinned. “I’m sorry too. This won’t be easy to watch.”

“Stop saying that,” she begged him. “Please.”

“Why, Emily? You know the truth. You’re just afraid to admit it. They are _using_ you.”

“That’s enough.” A deep voice rumbled behind her. Strong hands wrapped around her upper arms and gently guided her away from Logan.

Bucky looked furious, drenched in sweat from his workout. “I don’t know what game you’re playing here, but you’re going to stay away from Emily from this point on. You got that?”

“Or what?” Logan taunted him, not looking a bit worried. “What will you do, soldier? You’re as much a tool to them as she is. Don’t you know that? What will you do exactly?”

Bucky’s stony countenance didn’t change. “This is the only warning you get.”

With that, Bucky escorted her out of the coffee shop, down the hallway to the elevator. Cringing, she waited for Bucky’s anger. He had to be upset to see her talking to Logan when she was supposed to be with his best friend. Once the elevator doors slid closed, Bucky tipped her chin up to see the tears flooding her face.

“Doll, come here,” he pulled her to him in a gentle hug. “You’re okay.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “He asked me to have coffee a-and… I thought I could just… go ahead and let him know I’m with Steve and…”

“I get that.” Bucky gently eased her back, peering into her face. “Steve will understand that. But there’s something… you need to stay _away_ from him, Emily.”

That was different enough from what she _thought_ he was going to say to stop her in her tracks.

“What?”

“Stay away from him,” Bucky repeated with deadly calm. “There’s something about him we don’t know. I don’t trust him. I don’t think he’s what he wants us to think he is.”

“He was hurt, Bucky,” Emily tried to explain his behavior. “What he said was awful but… that’s why and –”

“No,” he cut her off. “That’s not it. We’ll talk to Steve, but I need you to trust me on this. As your friend. Okay?”

“I trust you.” Emily did. Steve believed in him, had been his best friend for decades. That was good enough for her. “I’ll stay away from him if you think I should.”

Bucky nodded before moving to open the elevator doors and walk with her up the hallway. Just as Steve, who looked concerned, headed towards them.

“There she is,” Steve smiled in relief until he took in her face. “Hey, what happened?”

Bucky motioned towards Emily’s apartment and they followed her in.

Steve led her to the couch as Bucky closed the door, sitting down next to her. “Sweetheart, you’re in tears. What’s going on?”

Emily took a deep breath and went over everything that had happened.

“Buck, thank you for getting her out of there,” Steve told his friend with a great deal of sincerity. “All this is what you saw?”

Bucky’s expression was intent on her as he nodded in agreement. “Something’s not right with that guy, Steve. He _played_ the part of a rejected guy, but I just have a gut feeling that something else is going on. I don’t want him around her anymore. I don’t trust him.”

Steve nodded.

“He’ll still probably come by,” she told them.

“Then I’ll stick around and talk to him when he does,” Steve told her. “If I’m not here, you’re not going to answer the door. F.R.I.D.A.Y can tell you who is there.”

“So now I have to hide from Logan?” Emily shook her head. “Once he has time to think about everything, he’ll probably be okay. He’ll apologize. I don’t think he’s a bad person. It’s just –”

“I get that you’re trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, Emily. But we can’t take any chances with you,” Bucky told her.

“He’s right,” Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “If he can’t conduct himself better than that, you don’t need to see him. I know you’ll be spending a lot more time here with the change in your job, but it won’t be much longer. And once the baby’s born, he doesn’t have any reason to be around you.”

_Once you’ve given them the baby, will they need you anymore? Think about it._ Would she still even be there?

“You’re right. It won’t be much longer,” she whispered.

“I’ll talk to Nick too and see what he can tell us,” Steve told them before gently squeezing her. “Don’t worry about this, okay?”

Steve and Bucky continued talking about other Avenger related topics, but Emily was hardly paying any attention. Her mind replayed Logan’s words over and over. Was he right? Was she just there to provide the child for Bucky and Marley? How would it be when once that happened? Would Steve fight for her? Or would they just let her slip away? Would they even notice when she was gone?

Now she was going to be confined to her apartment. When Tony presented the idea earlier, it had sounded good. But there was the pity factor again. Was he just trying to keep her happy until the child was born? Trying to placate her?

Her mind spun, and her head was starting to hurt.

“Are you okay?”

It took Emily a moment to realize their conversation had stopped and Steve was talking to her.

“I’m going to go lie down,” she told them, apologetically. “Headache. Bucky, thank you for your help. I appreciate it.”

Steve looked genuinely concerned but nodded.

Emily tried not to waddle back to her bedroom but probably failed. Stretching out, she tried to relax her mind, tried not to think about the incident with Logan.

“Steve,” she heard Bucky say in a lowered voice. “I don’t know what he said before I got there. What I heard was _bad_.”

The rest of the conversation was muted, mumbled. Emily couldn’t make it out.

And she was too tired to care.

The last twenty-four hours had taken a toll on her between the change in her relationship with Steve, the impact of it on her relationship with Logan, and how it would affect things moving forward.

If everything was what she thought, she was surrounded by friends and had a new almost-lover in Steve.

If Logan was right…

Emily closed her eyes, waited for sleep to claim her. It didn’t take long.

 

 

 

“Emily?”

When she opened her eyes to the sound of that soft voice, it felt like it had been mere minutes since she’d been sleeping.

“Emily, are you okay?” Steve sounded worried.

Slitting her eyes open, Emily tried to focus on Steve, noticing it was dark outside.

“I’m sorry,” Emily told him, her voice sounding off to herself. “I was just taking a nap.”

“It’s been hours,” Steve helped her to sit up in bed, pressing a palm to her forehead. “You’re burning up.”

Marley and Bucky were behind him, Marley rushing to her side and running her hand along Emily’s back.

“Her back is soaked,” Marley told him. “It’s a fever?”

“Or the bastard slipped something into her coffee,” Bucky threw in.

“Buck,” Steve said impatiently, “you heard what Nick said about Logan. He’s known him his entire life.”

“And Fury’s never been wrong before?” Bucky asked.

Steve said nothing else.

Emily cried out as the world spun around, unable to focus on everything around her. After a moment she settled, safe against the broad expanse of Steve’s chest.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear. “I’ve got you.”

Emily was dimly aware that she was being carried out of her apartment, not really aware of anything else until the bright light of Helen’s exam room shone brightly in her face as Steve gently laid her on the table. Helen and one of her assistants worked her over furiously while she felt everything spin, tried to hang onto the table. When a larger hand found hers, closed around it, she felt stable, safer.

“Her fever is 103 degrees,” Helen announced. “We have to get it down. It could throw her into premature labor. That’s not what we want to 33 weeks. I need you all to step out, please.”

The worried whispers of Marley sounded distant, faded away. The strong hand that enveloped hers hadn’t moved.

“I’m sorry, Steve. I’m going to need you to step out as well. I’ll let you back in as soon as I can get her stabilized, okay?” Helen said gently.

Steve said nothing, but she felt the brush of his lips on her forehead, his hand squeezed hers. Emily wasn’t able to open her eyes.

“Emily, I’ll be right here. Right outside. I’m not leaving you, okay?” Steve whispered in her ear.

Another kiss pressed to her cheek and then her hand was let go.

“Sleep, Emily,” Helen whispered. “You are going to be okay.”

 

 

 

“Hey,” Tony said quietly as he walked in, taking in the three of them settled around Emily’s bed. Bruce came in behind him, glancing at Marley who’d cried herself to sleep in Bucky’s arms in the padded chair in the corner.

When his gaze moved to where Steve sat at Emily’s bedside, holding her hand, he blew out an exhale.

“Any good news?” Steve asked hopefully. Bucky jarred awake at the sound of his voice.

“Maybe,” Bruce muttered, scrubbing the back of his neck.

“What happened?” Steve asked his gaze meeting Tony’s.

Tony seemed fixated on the dual monitor, the vitals of both Emily and the baby.

“I can’t prove it was poison, Steve,” Tony sounded tired. “I can’t _prove_ it. But my gut tells me…”

“Tells you what?” Marley was awake now, straightening up on Bucky’s lap.

“An infection,” Tony turned around to face her. “A random, very quick infection which isn’t common during pregnancy. Where did it come from?”

“I told you that son-of-a-bitch slipped her something,” Bucky spoke up. “It had to be. She hasn’t left this compound in weeks and no one else is sick.”

“Manchurian candidate is correct about the infection likelihood,” Tony turned back to Steve. “On the other. We’ll deal with that when we have them out of harm’s way.”

“The baby?” Marley asked weakly.

“That’s the good news,” Bruce told them. “However the little guy is doing what he does, he’s the one who caused the raging fever. It’s burning through the infection. He’s using it as a defense mechanism.”

“What’s the bad news?” Steve wanted to know.

“If we can’t get the fever down, it could hurt Emily,” Bruce answered.

Marley was on the edge of tears. “What can we do? There has to be something.”

“We’re working on it, kiddo,” Tony told her, walking closer run a hand through her blonde hair. “We’re not giving up.”

Steve scrubbed his free hand down his face. His other held her hot little hand, the flesh of her face flushed with fever with a sheen of sweat covering it. Helen came in every few minutes to check, the cooling blanket they’d laid on top of her had brought down the fever but not by much. It still lingered between 102 and 104 and it had been five hours since they’d discovered her like this.

Bucky was trying to comfort Marley but he didn’t look less stressed to hear his child was probably safe. Marley was wrecked because Emily was her friend and she obviously cared about her.

Steve was barely holding on. Had Logan done this to get back at her for rejecting him? The man Nick Fury described didn’t sound capable of such cruelty, to harm a pregnant woman and an unborn child. He kept remembering Bucky’s concern about her talking to Logan in the coffee shop, how frightened she’d been. Had Logan caused this? Would Emily even survive?

He shook his head. Emily was just trying to give his friends their child, trying to do good. And she was suffering for it. Why was that always the way? They couldn’t safely just give her any medications because of the baby. The pregnancy was uncommon so even what they normally knew about pregnancy was out the door.

“We’ll be back,” Tony told them, herding Bruce out the door. “There’s got to be something we’re overlooking, some magic potion we haven’t thought of it. I’ll come up with it.”

_Magic Potion_.

“Marley, can you take my place for a few minutes?” Steve asked her, holding Emily’s hand up.

Marley scrambled off Bucky’s lap and took Emily’s hand from him, her eyes wide on Steve. “Where are you going?”

“I just thought of something,” Steve told her. “I’ll be back.”

Marley looked hopeful. “I’ll be right here.”

Steve nodded, meeting Bucky’s gaze as he headed out of Emily’s hospital room.

Tony’s remark about a magic potion made him realize there was someone who might know something that could help. He just had to go talk to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki looked surprised when he opened his door. Still, he broke into his trademark grin in an instant.

“Captain Rogers. Do to what do I owe the pleasure?” Loki said, motioning him into his apartment.

Steve looked around at the apartment that was essentially laid out like his, but the furnishings and trappings made it look like part of a palace. No modern touches were in sight aside from a laptop open on the table in front of his sofa. The rest looked fancy, elegant.

Loki patiently waited to see what Steve had to say.

Truth was best. “I really need your help,” Steve said without preamble.

Loki’s grin widened. “I must say I’m inordinately pleased that my talents are so in demand these days. I assume this is something to do with your fallen beauty and the soldier’s child she carries.”

Steve nodded and noticed that Loki’s grin faded. “How did you know she…”

“I can read minds,” Loki tapped his finger on his temple. “Much like Marley and Wanda can.”

“Much _like_?” Steve caught the distinction he made.

“My own ability is a bit stronger than theirs,” Loki explained. “They can read what’s in your mind now. I can, on occasion, go a bit deeper than that.”

“Not long ago, I heard you tell your brother you wanted to earn your place here,” Steve told him. “That still true?”

Loki looked thoughtful. “I don’t think your team’s acceptance of me is in your power to offer.”

“I _can_ influence their opinions,” Steve told him. “If I demonstrate that you have earned _my_ trust. In time…”

Sinking down on the couch, Loki eyed him curiously. “Things must be dire for such an offer from you. She means that much to you then? An ordinary mortal girl?”

Steve’s heart clenched at that. It didn’t make the situation better knowing that Loki could read his mind and knew the situation regardless of what he said or how he framed it.

“She does,” Steve said simply. “She’s not ordinary to me.”

Loki’s gaze was intense. “ _You_ aren’t ordinary. How can you ever hope that a woman with no particular talents, abilities, or higher intellect could ever make you happy?”

Steve thought about that. “Nothing in my entire life has ever been ordinary. Not a damned thing. And you make an interesting point. Maybe, all things considered, I’d be better off with someone who better understood the craziness of it. But she… she’s all I ever wanted. She _does_ make me happy. A normal woman who saw something worthwhile in _me_. In Steve, not… Captain America.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’ll never understand this inflated sense of nobility you mortals aspire to… Fine. What are we up to then?”

Steve explained the situation to him. Loki cocked a brow at him. Then he grinned.

“That’s _all_?” Loki chuckled. “I can help the mortal girl through the fever. But that’s not all you want to ask me, is it?”

Steve tried, really tried, to keep his thoughts and the mad swirl of his anger under control but the demigod was loose in his head and obviously enjoying very much what he saw. He told himself he only wanted what would help Emily, what would protect her and the baby. His anger about _who_ had put them in danger still buzzed in his brain with force no matter how hard he wanted to force it away.

“Before I come with you to help, I want you to ask me,” Loki told him, almost tall enough to be on eye level with him.

“Ask you _what_?” Steve was getting annoyed. “There’s nothing else. Either you’ll help her, or you won’t.”

“I’m enjoying this,” Loki’s face lit with mischievous glee. “You know my abilities, Captain. Why won’t you ask for my help with _those?_  Too virtuous?”

“I only want to help them. Emily and her baby. That’s all,” Steve ground out, feeling heat flood his face with the force of his growing anger.

“Don’t _lie_ to me,” Loki hissed. “You can’t lie to _the_ liar, Captain. Ask me. Ask me to help you with the dark-eyed man who felled your woman. Ask and I’ll help you. You know I can.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger, he tried with all he could to force the trickster god out of his mind, out of dark brew of his thoughts. It was no use. He _wanted_ to go after Logan. He _wanted_ to hurt him. He wanted to make sure that he couldn’t hurt Emily or the baby ever again. Fury raged in his head at how close he’d come to losing Emily in the first place.

Lifting his gaze, Steve glared at Loki.

“Will you?” Steve asked.

Triumph lit up Loki’s entire being. “I shall. But first…”

Steve led the way out of Loki’s suite, down the hallway, and into the elevator. Adrenaline hummed through his body as he willed the elevator to move quickly. Loki stood calmly, happily, with all the patience in the world.

Steve expected Bucky’s fierce gaze the moment Loki walked into the room behind him.

“Steve, what are you doing?” Bucky rose from the corner chair. “Why is _he_ here?”

Marley sat in Steve’s place, holding Emily’s hand. Unlike Bucky, her expression was one of surprise, yet it was hopeful.

“Steve?” Bucky looked about ready to lunge at Loki. Steve held up a hand to stop him as Loki stopped at Emily’s bedside with Marley on the other side, watching.

“Can you help them?” Marley’s voice was kind as she asked him.

Loki’s expression had sobered, his blue eyes showing concern as they moved over the girl Steve loved. He pressed a large hand to her forehead, shaking his head when he pulled it back.

“I believe I can, yes,” Loki told her. “I will need you to let go of her hand, Marley. With your particular talents, you will negate the effects of mine.”

Marley nodded, gently placing Emily’s hand at her side on the bed.

Bucky surged forward again but Steve held him back. “He’s here to help, Buck.”

“The baby?” Bucky asked anxiously.

Loki’s gaze met Bucky’s, he kept his tone polite. “Unless I miss my guess, your son is powerful in his own right. More than once, he’s protected his surrogate mother. We can do no less than to help him. She’s mortal, she won’t last long under these… circumstances.”

Closing his eyes, Loki hummed, chanting under his breath. Rubbing his palms together produced a glowing blue light, so bright Steve didn’t try to keep looking at it. Instead, he kept his eyes on Emily, watching her chest rise and fall under the bed covers.

Incredibly, and Steve has seen some pretty unbelievable things, he watched the light spread out from Loki’s palms and form what looked like a web of light all around Emily, blue and cold. Steve could feel it from where he stood with Bucky who wasn’t exactly fighting anymore.

“What did you do?” Marley asked gently.

Loki looked up, grinned. “It’s a bit of magic. It’s the glamor I use often. I would do the same thing if I wanted to make her look like someone else. Only I’ve combined that with a bit of cold, part of my heritage you see. It will slowly bring down her temperature until the fever breaks or whatever plagues her subsides.”

“The baby?” She asked.

“He’s well protected,” Loki pointed to Emily’s rounded middle. “He will notice no difference.”

Marley breathed out a sigh of relief. Bucky stepped back. Oh, he wasn’t happy with the situation. He had no love for Loki, particularly given how he’d introduced himself into Bucky and Marley’s life here in the compound. But Marley believed in whatever magic Loki had used and apparently, that was good enough for him.

Steve watched the number on the monitor fall to 100 degrees. It was working. Steve blew out an exhale.

“Whoa!” Tony yelled from the doorway. He looked like he’d survived a plane crash, tired and disheveled. “Who let reindeer games in here?”

“It’s okay,” Marley held a hand up to Tony. “He’s helping get her temperature down. It’s just reached 98 degrees.”

“And there it will stay,” Loki said before glancing at Tony. “You know what ails her.”

If Loki had startled Tony at all with the revelation, he recovered quickly. “Barnes was right. It’s an obscure poison. Bruce is working on an anecdote as we speak.”

Marley crumbled into the chair behind her, sobbing. Bucky made it around Steve to pull her against him, into his arms. Steve walked to Loki, motioning to the light shell around Emily.

“Will it last?” he asked the demigod.

“As long as needed,” Loki assured him. “Once she’s on the mend, we’ll work on the next phase of your plan… Captain.”

Nodding to Tony, Loki made his way out of the room leaving a stunning Tony staring at the other four occupants of the room.

Steve didn’t feel an obligation to explain anything. “When will the anecdote be ready?” he asked Tony.

Tony nodded, for once not being a smartass. “Within the next hour. I’ll, ah, be back when it’s ready.”

Steve hesitated as he reached for Emily’s hand. Deciding he didn’t care what happened, he reached through the light to take her fingers. A tingling cold was the extent of it and it wasn’t uncomfortable. The heat had left her skin, the hot clamminess gone.

Tony made his way out just as Emily’s fingers tightened on his hand. When her green eyes fluttered open, Steve couldn’t help smiling at the surprise in her expression as she took in the cocoon of light around her.

“How are you feeling?” Marley asked, still in Bucky’s arms.

“I’m okay,” Emily told her. “I feel better.”

Her free hand slid up and over her middle.

“Everything feel, okay?” Marley asked.

Emily nodded. “Think I could sit up?”

Steve didn’t know the answer to that but he was assuming if there were any limitations, Loki would have explained them. He helped her up, propping pillows behind her to make her comfortable.

“A little cold,” Emily said with a laugh.

Marley immediately sat up, removing her cardigan and wrapped it around her. “Oh, it’s cold but not miserable,” she said as she pushed into the pocket of light around the other woman.

Emily nodded. “How?”

“Loki,” Steve said.

“He helped us?” Emily asked. “Maybe he’s not such a bad guy after all.”

Tony reentered the room, shutting the door softly behind him. “Loki is okay. _Sometimes_. Your friend, Logan, however…”

Emily’s eyes flew to Tony. “What do you mean Logan?”

“He did this, Emily,” Steve told her. “Buck was right.”

“Poison,” Tony confirmed.

“What?” Emily glanced at each one of them in turn, hoping for someone to dispute what she was hearing. When no one argued, she gazed up at Steve. “You have proof?”

Steve looked at Tony and back to her.

“Can’t prove it. But the last thing you ingested was the coffee he got you in the shop. Wouldn’t take much to dump a small vial into it before he gave it to you.”

“Could it have been anything _else_?” Emily pressed on while Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance.

“What else did you eat or drink this morning?” Tony asked.

“Marley and Steve made me breakfast and I had orange juice with it,” she told him.

Tony nodded. “Just to cover our bases, we’ll check out everything used. Were these items in your apartment?”

Emily nodded.

Tony handed her what looked like a brandy snifter, half-filled with a dark brown liquid. It looked like flat soda. “Bottoms up, kid.”

Emily downed it in an instant, handed him the glass back. “That’s all? We’ll be okay.”

Tony smiled. “Yeah. You’re going to sleep well tonight. Take care of them, Cap.”

Steve nodded as Tony made his exit.

“You should get some sleep,” he told Marley. Bucky nodded behind her.

“Steve’s gonna stay. He’ll let us know if anything happens, doll,” Bucky rose from the chair, pulling her up with him.

Steve nodded to Marley. They’d all had a long day. He watched as she hugged Emily close before letting Bucky pull her from the room. Steve’s heart went out to her as she glanced back at the woman carrying her child, wishing things could have been different for her.

Steve considered asking if a cot could be moved in for him when the veil of light around her disappeared. Emily’s eyes went wide.

“Where did it go?”

“Loki said it would go away once you were out of danger,” Steve explained. “I think that’s a good sign.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his. She was cold.

“Do you really think… Logan did this, Steve?”

He read the doubt in her eyes. He knew she thought of him as a friend and he didn’t want her upset about anything at the moment, not when she was just now out of danger.

Steve smiled. “Let’s not worry about that right now. What can I do for you?”

“I guess going back to my apartment is out of the question?” she tried.

“Considering you’ve been declared safe for all of five minutes, yeah, I’m guessing so. I’d feel better if they could keep an eye on you tonight.”

Emily nodded. Then she yawned. “I’m sleepy. Want to watch TV?”

Steve toed off his shoes and turned down the lights, smiling as she scooted to the edge of her bed while being mindful of the monitors. When she patted the bed, he nodded. At least they had larger beds in medical than you saw in most public hospitals.

He didn’t have a chance to stretch out before she was wrapped around him as best she could, humming happily.

“You’re _so_ warm.” Emily sighed contentedly, her head on his chest.

She was sound asleep in minutes and Steve was just grateful that she was in his arms, safe and sleeping. He was just as grateful that his best friend’s son was also safe, warm inside her.

As he felt his own eyelids grow heavy, he just hoped that Emily would understand what had to happen next.

Bucky was right. Logan had been responsible for this. The situation would require proof since Nick Fury would go to bat for the young man who was the son of an old friend. And proof, with Loki’s help, he would get. He was going to bring in Natasha too, just to ensure the success of this mission.

He just hoped Emily understood why he did what he was going to have to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve was tucked away in the coffee shop, watching the table where she sat. The minute her green eyes spotted him, she winked.

“I can see you, Rogers,” she said into her com.

Logan had just entered the shop, so Steve tucked in, leaving her to it. Loki smirked next to him.

“You’ve got this?” Steve asked him.

Loki pinned him with a _don’t be stupid_ look.

Steve could hear her just fine, but he wouldn’t know until Logan settled if they would hear his end of the conversation. The light whisper of his fingers on wood that he heard loudly in his ear let him know Logan was searching under the table for a listening device.

Oh, they were better than that.

“Hello, Emily,” Logan said. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

Steve huffed out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn’t on to them. _Yet._

“Hi Logan,” she said quietly.

“You look well,” Logan said, his tone calm.

There was a pause and then Logan began to speak again.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior,” Logan sounded kind, remorseful even. “You… you were right. I was just hurt, Emily. I… should never have said what I did to you. I’m really sorry.”

“I appreciate your apology, Logan,” she told him, speaking slowly. “It means a lot.”

“We’re still friends, right?” he asked gently.

“Of course,” she said, the smile in her voice. She even managed to sound relieved.

“How have you been feeling?” he asked her.

Steve waited. They’d talked about what she would say.

“Both of us are feeling well,” she explained, her tone still upbeat, nice. “When you factor in that someone poisoned me, well, I guess we’re lucky to still be here.”

Steve wanted more than anything to see the bastard’s face right now, to see the guilt there.

“Oh, Emily. What? What happened?” he actually managed to sound as if he cared.

“Right after I left here with you,” she said slowly, “I went upstairs to lie down. I felt so tired and just… ill. After a few hours, Steve carried me into medical and they determined that I’d been poisoned. Of course, the baby had been endangered because of the fever. They said it could have… caused early labor or…”

“Wow,” he said in response. “I’m so sorry, Emily. Are you well now?”

“I hope so, Logan,” she said quietly. “But I’m scared. I don’t know who to trust right now.”

“Emily,” Logan dropped his voice. “I wasn’t lying when I told you I feared for you. They may be trying to bring labor on early, to safely get the child and be done with you. Have you ever thought of that?”

Steve shook his head. Curious to see what he’d say next, he just listened.

“I’ve _thought_ of that,” she admitted, the slightest quiver in her voice. “But then I think, why would they take the risk? Marley takes such good care of me, of us. She wants her baby so much, Logan. How could she…?”

“Maybe _she’s_ not in on it,” Logan explained. “She’s not been here long. Maybe she’s not aware of their plans.”

“Marley’s valuable to them, Logan,” Emily explained. “With her talents, they rely on her. They need her. Why would they want to harm her baby?”

There was a rustling sound, then she muttered, “Damn!”

“Here I’ve got you,” Logan said, sounding a little winded.

They’d agree she’d feign reaching for something and appear to fall out of the chair. Logan would then help her back into it.

“What’s that?” Logan asked.

“This was in your pocket,” she said, sounding calm, confident. More like herself now. “Was this the poison you used?”

Silence. Steve and Loki exchanged a look.

“Nothing to say?” she asked.

“Let’s talk,” Logan said, his voice low, all pretenses gone. “We’re here for the child and its mother. They are ours. Those in charge would also like to have the soldier but Marley and her progeny are the primary objectives.”

_Well, hell._

“We were a bit surprised that a surrogate had been used at first, but our scientists quickly figured out as the lot of you did, why it was necessary. And honestly, the revelation will help us with that particular program as we move forward.”

“You can’t have Marley or their baby,” she said, feigning fear that Steve knew she didn’t feel. “Surely you must know that. They aren’t yours.”

“They aren’t yours either, красотка,” Logan told her. “I’ll admit that I thought Emily would be an easy way to at least get the child if nothing else, but I have to admit she surprised me.”

“I surprised you,” she tried while Steve’s heart leaped in his chest.

“You honestly think I don’t recognize the Black Widow when I see her?” Logan’s smile was in his voice. “Not your usual technology. It’s quite an illusion. How are you doing that?”

Steve peered around the wall, realizing he’d underestimated Logan. He watched Nat draw her weapon, while he motioned to Loki to drop the glamor he’d used to make her look like Emily.

Logan held his hands up, didn’t look worried for a moment.

“How are you doing _that_?” Nat asked. “Logan Michaels is in Faulkirk, Scotland right now.”

As they watched, Logan’s skin began to alter, blue scaly skin taking him over until he looked like a very large, blue, reptilian man. A shifter? He looked eerily like the notorious Mystique.

Steve knew a beat before he struck, kicking up the table that hit Nat in the face. He then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down on the floor with enough force to crack the tiles beneath her.

Steve was there in a second, grabbing Logan’s shoulder, pulling him off Nat and engaging him to draw him away from her. Nat couldn’t take a beating like that. But he could.

Tables upended, chairs flew, and people beyond the coffee shop watched in terror as another attack happened inside the Avengers' own compound. The fight was epic with Steve trading blows with the creature who kept up with him easily.

Jesus. Was he one of HYDRA’s monsters? Why was he helping them?

The creature got his hands around Steve’s neck. Steve lowered his chin, tightened his muscles to preserve the ability to breathe. It backed Steve into the counter, the edge digging into his back.

Then the creature screamed, releasing Steve, holding its side and slumping to the floor, screaming. Loki stood behind him wielding what looked like a knife made of black glass.

“I need backup at the coffee shop,” Steve announced into his com. “I need medical.”

Nat shook her head as she rose from the floor, holding her throat and shaking. Loki helped her to stand while Steve stood over whatever the hell was groaning at his feet and had pretended to be Logan Michaels.

“You okay?” Bucky answered in his ear.

“Yeah,” Steve told him. “You and Marley stay with Emily.”

“Not going anywhere,” Bucky told him. “Be careful, pal.”

Nick Fury was the first to march into what was left of the shop, scowling down at the creature on the floor.

“Who are _you_?” Nick demanded.

“That’s for me to know,” the creature muttered in a deeper voice than Logan’s, “and for you to dot dot dot…”

They turned to see medical personnel rush into the shop, immediately seeing to Nat while Loki explained what had gone on.

Steve hauled their perpetrator up from the floor, struggling to get him under control as he watched Sam and Clint run in.

“What the hell is that, Rogers?” Sam asked with wide eyes.

“Don’t know yet,” Steve told him. “But damned if Bucky wasn’t right. He wasn’t who he wanted us to think he was.”

Loki made his way over to them as Steve glanced at Nat as they rolled her out. She gave him a thumbs up. Still, he’d check on her later.

Sam looked Loki up and down, shaking his head. “Oh, I see how it is now. You’re running plans with _him_?”

“He made this particular plan work,” Steve told him, fighting to get the creature into cuffs, even with Clint’s help.

“It didn’t work,” Sam pointed out. “Looks like he beat the shit out of Nat and I’m shit out of luck on getting my morning latte tomorrow.”

Steve rolled his eyes as the archer helped him hold the creature as the security guards drove up with a containment unit.

“Sam, you’ll live,” Steve told him.

 

***

 

It was sometime later when Emily jolted awake on her sofa, the lights were all dimmed in her apartment and the television was on, but the volume was low just as Marley had left it. Steve peeked into the living room and watched, she guessed he was trying to see if she was awake.

Waving, Emily sat up on the couch, yawning and stretching. He closed and locked her door behind him, slowly walked in to sit next to her on the couch. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her gently against him.

“How are you feeling?” Steve pressed a kiss into her hair.

“I’m okay,” she told him. “It’s been an interesting day.”

Emily didn’t mean for her voice to sound as sad as it did. After seeing the video of the creature she knew as Logan, she found she wasn’t sure what she believed anymore.

“I’m so sorry, Emily,” he told her, his other arm coming around to wrap around her gently.

“Me too,” she whispered. “It’s hard to know what to think.”

“I understand that,” he told her.

"Is Nat okay?"

“She is, I just came from her place. Want to go to bed? You need to get some sleep.”

Emily nodded, already in her pajamas.

“Ready?”

Her world spun as he scooped her up, carrying her into her bedroom. He pulled a pair of his sweats from the drawer and changed into them to join her. He kept glancing over at her the entire time.

“You’re quiet,” he said gently. “Is everything okay?”

Emily nodded, at war with herself over whether or not to ask him if any of what Logan said had been true.

“Sure?”

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

Steve pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to her, pulling her against him and getting her settled in his arms.

“You feel okay aside from being tired?”

Emily chuckled a little, realizing he wasn’t going to let this go. “Steve, I’m okay. I just…”

“You just? If there’s something on your mind, you can tell me.”

“Because you don’t carry enough on those broad shoulders,” she said lightly.

“I’m serious.”

He was nothing if not tenacious. Pulling her head off his chest, she gazed up at him. “Just thinking about the things he said, you know? Whoever he really is.”

His expression was grim. “Bucky said it was bad. That’s why he stepped in. What did he say, Emily?”

It was uncomfortable to bring it up. So far he didn’t seem angry that she’d met the other man in the first place.

“I only agreed to coffee so I could tell him about… this. Us, if that’s okay,” she blurted nervously. Emily pushed up to sit up on the bed, feeling more comfortable being able to see his face and expressions. She hated that she’d started to tremble. Old habits died hard.

“Emily, you’re shaking,” Steve told her, running his hand up and down her back. “Did you think I’d be angry with you for talking to him?”

“I didn’t know,” she admitted. “I just wanted to let him know about you and cut off any misunderstandings from there. I also didn’t think he would tell anyone.”

“I don’t care if he did,” Steve assured her. “You’re my girl, aren’t you?”

Emily nodded, embarrassed when tears she couldn’t stop came on.

“If you want me to be,” she whispered.

Steve sat up, wrapping his arms around her. “Hey,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m not Billy, sweetheart. I trust you.”

Steve tipped her chin up, making her meet his gaze. “I’m glad you let him know you’re mine. Okay? Was that it?”

Emily shook her head. “In part.”

Lowered himself to be propped on one elbow, he waited patiently for her to continue.

“He was hurt. Accused me of just being interested in you because you’re Captain America. I expected that. I know that’s not true. But then the other things he said were… awful. I was only here because… I was a surrogate. Once I have the baby, you’d all get rid of me…”

“Yeah, that’s what Buck heard,” he told her, smoothing a hand over her hair. “You know that’s not true right? I think you’re incredible for what you’re doing for Marley and Bucky. Maybe that’s why I got to know you. But the baby has nothing to do with my feelings for you. I like you for you. You’re enough all on your own.”

Then she did start to cry which had him panicking, sitting up to pull her so tightly against him.

“Emily? Sweetheart, I—”

She shook her head. “Happy tears now. Sorry. My emotions are… a little crazy right now.”

He literally sagged in relief in her arms. “Okay… You’re okay.”

“Steve?”

Pulling back, he glanced down at her.

“Who _is_ he?”

“We don’t know yet. We’ll figure it out.”

“He’s with them, right? With HYDRA?”

Steve paused a moment and then nodded.

“He came for him,” her hands smoothed over her middle, “didn’t he?”

“Him and Marley and Bucky.” Steve’s expression grew grim. “I hate to ask this on top of everything you’re already doing, Emily. But under the circumstance, I’m not going on any more missions until he’s born. Okay? Neither or Marley and Bucky. We just can’t risk it. I’m going to need to know where you are at all times – for your safety as much as his. Tony’s creating a tracker for us. He said it will look like a bracelet that you can wear around the compound. There’s no reason for you to be anywhere else until after the birth.”

Emily was comforted by the fact that he’d be there until the baby was born. That Marley and Bucky would be there too.

“Well, now none of you will miss the birth,” she said, trying to smile through her tears. “That’s a good thing, right?”

He did smile, trying to be strong.

“That’s right.” Steve was trying to read her. “You’re not worried about being confined to the premises?”

“Where would I go?” she answered honestly. “And then…”

All the uncertainty was wearing on her. She had a handsome man who she loved and who said he loved her. But she wasn’t good enough for him and she was having a baby for his closest friends. Another handsome man courted her, but it turned out he wasn’t what she thought, and he’d been a real threat to her and the child she carried. Billy still tried to threaten her, Tony and likely the others wanted her gone once she was no longer of use. And her future stretched out in front of her like an image in that soap bubble Logan taunted her with.

Had he been right? Would it burst at any moment?

“Emily?”

Worried clouded those beautiful blue eyes. “It’s your choice,” he said slowly. “If you want to go with your brother, wherever he goes, you can. I know he’s all of the family you’ve had until now…”

Was it wrong that her heart swelled with hope at how carefully he worded that?

“But it seems that he’s just starting his life and just maybe, you could start yours too. A new life. With me.”

Emily was so afraid to hope. To hear him say the words felt solid and strong but that strength diminished in her mind, during the times when she was alone.

“Tony won’t let me stay here,” she assured him. “I’m of no use here once he’s born.”

“Then we can get a place somewhere else like Clint has with his family,” he told her. “It could be nearby. It wouldn’t disrupt anything. That is if you wanted to… live together. I know people do that now and we kind of do anyway.”

She laughed at that. “You’re not wrong.”

“What do you think?” he asked, the hope in his face was easy to read.

“You’d do that? For me?”

“Why do you sound so surprised, Emily?” Steve was smiling, but he shook his head.

“Because you’re you and I’m… me,” she told him.

“Emily, please stop doing that. I know things are different because of the baby and how we even met but… I think you’re beautiful and you’re the only woman I’ve found since I came out of the ice that put me at ease, that I felt truly comfortable around. I can be myself with you. The only other person I have that with is Bucky. You see who I am. Who I _really_ am.”

When she shook her head again, he caught her chin in his fingers.

“I know how you feel,” he admitted.

“You do?” She couldn’t believe that.

“Emily, before the serum I was the same height as you and maybe ten pounds heavier.”

She quirked a brow at him.

“When you’re _not_ pregnant,” he said with a laugh. “It’s true. You wouldn’t have looked twice at me.”

“Maybe you’re wrong about _that_ ,” she told him, even as hope for the future made her smile. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

He nodded, his gaze never leaving hers.

He pulled her face up to his for a kiss, it started out sweet as most of his kisses had been but quickly warmed with desire. Still, he held back with her so when she slid her tongue along his, he let her, moaning so deeply she felt it everywhere.

Her hands smoothed over his chest, his shoulders, before dropping to grab the hem of his t-shirt.

“I want to see you,” she whispered.

Steve looked concerned but did as she wanted, grabbing the back collar and pulling it off with one hand. The minute he was free of it, she claimed his mouth, kissing him deeply. He let her push him onto his back, his hands in her long curling hair as she curled around him as much as she could.

As he did last time, he let her do what she wanted. Her mouth skimmed down the hard line of his jaw to his neck, finding a soft spot just under his ear that had him bucking up under her. One of her legs, her middle rested against him. He was a hard, hot brand pressed to the inside of her thigh.

When her hand slid down to cup him, he immediately caught her hand in his.

“Sweetheart, after what we just went through with the poison and that scare,” his words tried to reason with her even as his expression showed her his battle with lust, “let’s wait a couple of days. I don’t want… I don’t want to do anything that would hurt you… or him.”

Emily smirked above him, loving how he was gazing up at her with wide dark pupils and parted lips. He truly was _that_ good. But she had other plans.

“What I want won’t hurt him or me,” she explained, stroking him over the sweats he wore while his grip on her hand grew weaker.

When he let her hand go she couldn’t help but feel a little triumphant. Steve groaned as she kept her touch light, dropping his head back. When his eyes closed, she knew she’d won.

“That feels so good,” he whispered.

Emily hummed happily, stroking him easily until he relaxed. Slowly she eased herself up on her knees beside him. His eyes flew open then, making sure she was okay.

She used his distraction to tug at his sweats. It was adorable how his face darkened in a blush.

“Can I see you, Steve?” she whispered, looking him in the eye. “I didn’t get to last time. That doesn’t seem fair.”

She knew the moment he figured out where she was going with it. Even while the hope in his eyes hadn’t faded a bit, he shook his head. “You don’t have to, Sweetheart. You don’t have to –”

“I want to,” she told him firmly. “I want _you_. I want to see you.”

“You’re sure?”

Her answer was another tug on the sweats.

After that, he pushed them down, along with his boxers, all the way to his ankles before pulling them off and tossing them off the side of the bed.

Of course her eyes went straight to his cock and she wasn’t surprised at the size of him, truly she wasn’t. It was a little intimidating, but she’d keep that to herself because she knew Steve couldn’t live with himself at the thought of her being the slightest bit uncomfortable and there was no need to worry about that now.

Instead, she pressed kisses over his body, his shoulders, his chest. She paid special attention to his nipples and was rewarded when he _really_ liked it when she swirled her tongue over them. Her hands had their own paths, smoothing over all of that pale, firm skin littered with scars from decades of battle. They made him who he was and she tried to find and kiss each one.

He giggled – giggled – when she got to his tummy and she laughed with him for just a moment, just before she shut that down in moving her hand from his inner thigh to that swollen part of him that begged for her touch.

“You _are_ beautiful.” She told him, wrapping her hand around his impressive member. She could worry about how it would fit later. For now, there was more about him to learn and explore.

“ _Emily_.” He nearly came off the bed when she swirled her tongue around the head which was swollen red and leaking. His blue eyes were riveted on her as she eased the head gently into her mouth, humming contentedly as she did, his mouth slack as he watched.

Encouraged by his response, Emily elegantly – for her – climbed between his legs, loving the view from there and not surprised she easily fit. She’d never been with someone so well endowed before, but she made it work, using her mouth, her hands to turn him into a trembling mess. She was pretty sure the sheets to his left ripped in his grip as she took him as far back as she could, impressed at how far she managed actually.

Finally, once he was close, one of his hands clutched in her hair, the slightest pain tingling in her scalp as he held on. She could tell he fighting hard, _so_ hard, to keep his hips still though she wouldn’t have minded if he’d thrusted a little. She’d gagged herself a couple of times, her eyes locked with his as she loved him.

“I’m close,” he warned, his eyes sliding shut.

“Hey, eyes on me,” she taunted him.

Steve smirked at her until she went back at him, feeling his entire body tense. He _was_ close.

“Sweetheart, I’m –” He was trying to pull her back, Emily held on, mostly because he was that close and he stopped, seeming afraid that he would hurt her.

He came with a shout and she swallowed him down, as much as she could anyway. Emily stayed with him, worked him through it until he was a panting mess left on the bed. She thought maybe he’d blacked out a little which gave her time to get a washcloth from the bathroom and she came back to clean him up. She was almost done before he even seemed to notice.

“Are you okay?” she asked, laughing.

Steve still hadn’t opened his eyes, but he smiled. “That… that was amazing.”

“Mmm-hmmm.” Emily pulled the covers over him as he was and climbed in next to him. She’d never known him to sleep naked, but he wasn’t fighting her. “Sleepy now?”

Steve hummed, surprising her by rolling in her direction and pulling in to be his little spoon.

Emily chuckled to herself. “He’s asleep already.”

He buried his face in the back of her neck, her hair. “I love you,” he muttered.

Emily grinned. Yes, she knew men said a lot of things post-orgasm. But she’d take it.

“I love you too, Steve.”


	11. Chapter 11

Steve dodged Bucky's blow, swinging around to counter with a left hook that his friend managed to block with his vibranium arm. It smarted but Steve kept on, landing a punch to Bucky's jaw but only because his friend was distracted.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Marley arriving late but dressed to work out. He grinned when he saw Emily behind her. His girl sometimes came down to watch them train during her lunch hour and he was always glad to see her. She'd worn her hair down today, a soft fall of dark curls that he loved to bury his face in each night. She wore a deep pink dress, simple but feminine showing the shape of her body which he knew she was a little self-conscious about as the pregnancy advanced. But as they got more familiar with each other, that was getting better. She'd even let him sketch her in the last couple of weeks, in a simple nightgown that had made her look like an angel.

She was only a couple of weeks from giving birth. Since she'd been working from her apartment, he knew she went a little stir crazy at times. They walked over to where Emily's chair now stated to the side of the room, her and Marley laughing about something.

"Ladies," Bucky called to them, kissing Marley soundly before grinning at Emily. "What are you two up to?"

"Just finished up Emily's check-up," Marley told him. "Helen says it could be any time now. I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet our son."

Bucky nodded watching him kneel in front of Emily. "How are you feeling, beautiful?"

It would never get old watching her face darken under his praise. "I feel great. How are you? Your hand is bleeding."

He nodded, holding up his right hand. The knuckles bled. "That's what I get for hitting that arm," he mused, tipping his head at Bucky.

"If you'd learn to aim, punk, you wouldn't have that problem," Bucky teased.

Steve smirked at him before turning his attention back to Emily. "What's been decided about the birth?"

Emily had been easy-going about the entire subject, deferring to Marley on everything even though Marley assured her that she had some say in the matter. It went without saying that Marley and Bucky would be with her for the birth. When she'd told Steve she wanted him there too, he'd agreed to it. He wouldn't miss it.

"Helen's concerned, because of the baby's abilities. We're going to hope for a natural childbirth. If there appears to be any threat to him or Emily, we'll move to do a c-section," Marley explained. "Tony and Helen are considering asking Shuri to be here."

"I'm in favor of that," Bucky told them.

"If it's a natural childbirth, are you getting the epidural?" Steve asked Emily.

She shook her head. "I think I can handle it. I'm going to try."

Steve nodded, wanting what she wanted. He kissed her gently, before rising to his feet to resume training.

It felt strange for the compound to feel so empty. Everyone else, with the exception of Bruce who also stayed behind in case Emily went into labor, were out on a mission. There were times it felt like the four of them were alone in the large building.

Steve was also personally glad to have the creature who'd assumed the identity of Logan Michaels out of the compound. It had taken a couple of weeks to arrange the transport to the raft, but once he was gone, Steve slept better, and he knew it made Emily feel safer to have him gone. Tony's research revealed him to be a relative of Mystique who refused to give them a name but who had been called simply the Shape.

He'd just resumed sparring with Bucky, Marley heading in their direction when Bruce ran into the room.

"Steve," he called. "Message from Tony."

Nodding, he headed after Bruce. "Stay here," he called to Bucky and Marley.

"Be right back," he said with a wink to Emily as he passed her.

Bruce led him to the control room, around several technicians until they arrived behind a screen showing a live view of Tony.

And Steve could tell from Tony's expression that something was wrong.

"Hey, Tony," he addressed his friend. "How's everything?"

"Steve, something's off," Tony told him. "We're on our way back. When we got to the post in Brisbane, there was nothing there. No post. No sign of a post. No hint anyone from HYDRA even thought about coming here."

That wasn't good.

"Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. We'll be home in a few hours but…"

Tony was also worried about their signal being monitored.

Steve smiled, "We'll be fine, Tony. See you when you get here."

The screen went black, Bruce looked confused.

"I don't get it," Bruce told him. "That was so un-Tony that…"

"Something's wrong," Steve told him. His gaze scanned the monitors in the room, trying to survey each area of the compound. "He couldn't say much."

Bruce looked up, studying his face.

"You think they'll come for them?"

Steve was afraid of that. Normally, he wasn't intimidated by threats but this one was so…  _personal_.

Steve realized how grateful he was for things, strange as they were. When he got Bucky back, brought him onto the team, he'd been happy. Marley had showed up and even though he'd initially been concerned about her and Bucky together, he'd accepted the fact that her love had been so good for him, her talents a gift to the team. He felt safer when she was there, and he loved the irony that HYDRA had created her. Marley was a good friend of his, gave him hope that maybe one day he'd find someone like her.

When Emily came into their lives, she'd been almost too much to hope for. Beautiful girls were everywhere and made him offers so often. Physical beauty? Steve wanted more than that. He wanted someone beautiful on the inside too like Natasha, Marley…

His Emily had no powers or abilities, but she was everything he'd ever wanted. When Marley and Bucky had needed someone to carry their child, she stepped up, no questions asked. How many people would do that?

Unfortunately, it had put her on HYDRA's radar. Steve wasn't afraid of a lot these days. Something that could take that gentle girl away from him? No, he wouldn't entertain that thought. Wouldn't allow that to happen.

It wasn't a coincidence that the team got lured out for a false mission and Emily was due to give birth any time.

Rushing out of the control room, he dashed back to the gym, motioning Bucky over.

"What's up, Steve?"

"Something wrong," Steve told him. "The team's heading back. They're still a few hours out but it was a setup. Tony couldn't say much. They're going to try something. We need to secure Emily, be ready for anything."

The color drained out of Bucky's face. It was more than Emily they were talking about. It was his son with Marley.

"Call it," Bucky told him.

"We'll lock down medical," Steve decided. "Let's get the girls."

Bruce caught up to Steve. "Medical," Steve told him.

Bruce looked at him hard, then nodded and dashed off.

Bucky and Marley were standing there, Emily standing between them.

"Let's go," Bucky told them.

Steve had them walk in front of him, heading to the stairs for medical. He couldn't risk them getting trapped in the elevator.

"The stairs?" Marley asked.

Bucky nodded grimly.

Steve gently scooped Emily up in his arms. "Ready, sweetheart?"

There was confusion in her green eyes, but she didn't question him, she just nodded and held on. Bucky and Marley followed Steve down the stairs to medical on the ground floor, meeting Bruce there when he got off the elevator.

Helen came around the corner, her eyes wide on them as she approached them. "Is it time?" she asked smiling, looking ready to spring into action.

"We need a room," Steve said only.

Helen led them down the hall, motioning to the row of rooms. "Whichever one you like," she offered.

"Buck," Steve told him.

Strutting down the hall, Bucky went into the first one, ducking into it. After, a couple of minutes, he emerged, waving them to him.

Steve carried Emily in and set her on the bed. Pulling out his phone, he opened a text message and began typing.

'HYDRA is coming. The team is on the way back, but they'll strike before then.'

Marley and Emily read the message he didn't intend to send. Marley gripped Emily's hand in hers. Steve's heart clenched, reading the fear on Emily's face.

"It's okay." Steve sat on the edge of the bed. "Nothing is going to happen to you or him, okay?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you either," Emily told him.

His gaze met Bucky's.

"We'll be okay, doll," Bucky told her.

Helen lingered by the door. "So, she's not in labor?"

Steve shook his head. "The rest of the team is heading back. Until then, we're just trying to take some precautions."

Helen's expression sobered. "I see. I'll stay close by."

Steve nodded his thanks.

Helen pulled out her own phone and walked out. Marley sat next to Emily on the bed. Bucky and Steve exchanged a glance.

All they could do is wait.

"Oh!" Emily gasped, one small hand flying up to her middle.

"Okay?" Marley asked, concern clouding her eyes.

"That hurt," Emily admitted. "I'm okay."

Bruce came and got them, having grabbed the feed from the control room and displaying it on the monitors there in medical so they could see everything. It took Steve's blood pressure down to see the entire view and not have to leave the area. He sat with Bruce and Bucky for a couple of hours, watching, waiting.

Steve was afraid.

"You okay, pal?" Bucky asked him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like this," he admitted. "I know why they picked their moment but…"

"We can protect them," Bucky told him. "We can keep them safe."

"Particularly if you have help," a new voice told them.

Steve spun in the office chair to find the King of Wakanda and Okoye standing behind him.

Bucky was already on his feet, hugging his friends. Steve stood up so he could do the same.

"I'm  _so_  happy to see you," he told T'Challa. "Helen sent for you?"

T'Challa nodded.

"Shuri is also here," Okoye told him, "with Emily and Marley."

"Did you see anything coming in?" Bucky wanted to know.

T'Challa nodded, looking over the monitors. "We picked up a signal coming from that direction."

"Any idea what to expect?" Bucky asked.

Okoye shrugged. "One to three small craft. Surely we can handle it. Now that I'm here."

Steve shared her grin. "I'm just glad you guys are here. Tony and the rest of the team can't be more than a couple of hours out. Every minute closer we get, the better I feel."

"Helen!"

Shuri's call had all of them running behind Helen and into the room where Emily and Marley were. The princess slung a hand on her hip to see all of them running. "I said only Helen."

Steve came in right behind Helen to find Emily gasping on the bed.

"She's in active labor," Shuri informed them.

Helen nodded. "Let's get her prepped."

The men found themselves out in the hall and that's when the alarm started blaring.

Steve ran for the monitors there in medical. "Bruce? What do you see?"

"They came out of the forest behind us," Bruce played what the security camera captured. "There's about a dozen of them. And  _him_."

Steve's blood ran cold.  _The Shape_. He'd escaped the raft and was back, and Steve knew why.

He started with Bucky. "Buck, you can stay here if you want to. I don't want you to miss that."

Bucky shook his head. "We're going to make sure they're safe first."

Dashing into the room, Bucky found Marley, kissing her passionately without a care for who else was there.

"I love you," he told her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I love you," Marley told him, worry etched on her face. "I won't let them near us."

Steve nodded his agreement of that, kneeling at Emily's bedside.

"How is everything?" he asked Shuri.

"She's well on her way," Shuri told him. "Maybe an hour and he'll be here."

"I'm so sorry we have to deal with this right now," he told his Emily.

She nodded, sweat broken out over her face and chest. They already had her in a hospital gown, a huge pile of pillows at her back.

"I understand," she huffed. "Just come back, okay?"

"I will." He meant it, brushing a kiss to her forehead and wishing with everything he had he could stay and be her strength.

But they had a job to do.

T'Challa and Okoye followed him and Bucky back to the monitors. With all the camera angles, Steve saw that they'd split up. The creature that had been here clearly knew where medical was.

"Bruce," Steve started.

Bruce cut him off with a hand to his shoulder. "I've got your back. So does the big guy."

"They're taking hostages," Bucky said, watching armed men invade the control room. Within seconds the feed was cut off. Now they were flying blind.

"What's our plan, Captain?" T'Challa asked.

Steve took a deep, steadying breath. Whatever he came up with needed to be the best plan he'd ever devised.


	12. Chapter 12

Marley held Emily's hand with Shuri sitting on the other side of her bed. Emily gasped, the contraction taking her breath away and she squeezed the hell out of Marley's hand but together, they got through it.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked her, her heart clenching in her chest at seeing the other woman's pain.

Emily's green eyes met hers, her smile was tentative but there.

"Marley, I'm fine," she told her. "I'm ready to do this. I always have been."

Marley felt tears sting the backs of her eyes. Emily's offer had been, from the start, an act of kindness that Marley didn't know what to do with. Marley had no family, had been the result of a HYDRA experiment. And then, in a cruel turn of events, the same experiments that had created her, robbed her of the ability to carry her child, Bucky's child. Her pregnancy might have ended except a stranger stepped up to save him and she owed Emily so much.

"Emily," Marley said, not minding the tears that slid down her face. "I won't let anything happen to you. I love you for carrying our son. I owe you a debt that I can never repay. Just trust me when I tell you that, no matter what happens, I'll take care of you."

Emily's eyes had grown shiny. "I trust you, Marley."

Helen dashed back into the room to check the progress of things. When she took at a look at Emily, her expression was one of surprise.

"She's fully dilated," Helen announced. "How far apart are the contractions?"

Emily groaned with the next one tightening her stomach painfully.

"Every two minutes," Shuri responded.

"Let's meet your son," Helen told Marley.

Marley swallowed hard. She'd wanted so badly for Bucky to be here for the birth of their son. But Bucky was fighting to keep their son safe along with Captain America, his best friend, who's love was writhing in pain in the hospital bed, giving birth in a way that HYDRA was rendered her incapable of.

Helen arranged everything around the bed quickly, getting ready for the birth. Emily screamed as the next wave hit her.

"Can I push?" Emily asked, pain obvious in her voice.

Shuri took her other hand and smoothed the sweat dampened hair back from her brow.

In position at the birth canal, Helen took a look at the situation. "Emily, you can push. Go!"

Emily, surrounded by the three women, screamed, pushed. Push, scream, repeat. The process continued over and over as Shuri murmured words of encouragement and Marley was gripped with both guilt for the pain someone else was experiencing to bring her child into the world, and regret that it wasn't her on that bed giving birth to her child.

But now was not the time to feel sorry for herself. She and Bucky would have their son, thanks to Emily. She'd be able to hold him in her arms, watching him grow. There was only a short part of the process she couldn't do, she tried to remind herself.

Bucky and Steve dashed down the hallway. Bucky's glance caught Marley's as he headed on and she knew he'd be there if he could. Steve was on his heels, wincing as Emily screamed, and then he dashed on, going to deal with whatever the danger was.

Fucking HYDRA. If not for them, Bucky could witness the birth of his son. Steve could be there for the woman he loved.

"Emily," Helen said, "You're doing so well. I can see the head. Let's keep going."

Emily's eyes were fever bright, her face crimson and covered in the sweat of her labor. She gripped Shuri and Marley's hands hard as she pushed with the next contraction, screaming until the pain of it passed.

They could hear the fighting down the hall and Emily's eyes widened in fear.

"Emily, focus," Helen yelled. "Don't worry about that. The guys have it. I need you here, okay?"

Emily's tears slid down her face, and she nodded, bracing herself as the next contraction hit. Marley winced as Emily's grip tightened on your hand, but she stuck it out as the other woman screamed again, long and loud.

"He's crowning," Helen told her. "You're almost there. You're doing such a good job. Steve will be so proud of you."

_Oh, that was smart._

Emily seemed to catch a second wind with that thought. Her expression was one of determination as she breathed through the next few contractions.

Helen's eyes were wide with excitement. "One last push, Emily. You can do this."

And just like that, her son was born. Marley felt tears flood her eyes as he wriggled in Helen's hands, red and wrinkled and angry to be pulled out into this world.

"Apgar score is 9," Helen told them, looking him over as a nurse came running in with a bassinet they placed him in to check him over. "Marley, he's perfect."

Before she went over to see him, she dropped onto Emily's bed. Shuri was already looking after Emily but Marley pulled the other woman into her arms, crying into her dark hair.

"Thank you for this," Marley told her. "I love you."

"I love you," Emily whispered, smiling. "Go see your son."

Joining Helen as he looked after him, Marley saw he was indeed perfect with a full head of very dark hair and blue eyes that were the same shade as Bucky's. And just like that, her heart was gone.

"Weight is 7.5 pounds," Helen told the nurse. "He's 21 inches long. Everything seems normal."

They had him cleaned up in no time while more nurses came in to see to Emily. The battle raging on in the background seemed lost as her son was wrapped in a blanket and placed in her arms, so warm and alive.

Marley stood there and cried, loving her son more than words could say.

"Emily, we'll deliver the afterbirth," Helen said behind her. "Then we're putting you in my cradle."

That was weird enough to get Marley's attention.

"What?" Emily asked, looking so tired.

"My cradle," Helen explained. "It will heal your body in a fraction of the time it normally takes. I can pretty much put you back to normal, Emily. For what you've done, I think you've earned it."

Emily looked so tired Marley didn't think she even understood how cool that offer was. But she would.

"Thank you," Marley told Helen.

"We'll take care of her," Helen said, finishing up.

"When an explosion rocked the compound," Marley flinched. With her son in her arms, she ran out to view what was going on in the monitors. She saw that Steve, T'Challa, and Bucky were trapped with a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents by a slew of HYDRA soldiers who were attacking. Bruce appeared to be transitioning to the Hulk, but he was so unpredictable sometimes in that state.

Marley knew what she had to do.

Running back into the room, Marley placed her son into Emily's arms. Emily knew why, she could see it in her face.

"Watch over him until I get back," Marley bid her. "Please?"

Emily smiled down at the beautiful baby boy. "Of course. Be careful."

"I will," Marley assured her. To the princess Shuri, she said, "Watch over them for me."

Shuri winked and waved her on.

With that miracle of a baby here now, Marley felt invincible, like no enemy could dare touch her.

Marching out to the line of agents attempting to free the guys who were pinned down by RPGs, Marley rolled up her sleeves. Oh, she was going to make this special. They wanted  _her_  son? There was no force in heaven and hell who could save them from  _her_.

She saw Steve peer over the barricade they were trapped behind, his blue eyes widened when he saw that she was ready.

Marley shot volleys of flames, the likes of which she'd never just allowed herself to let loose, watching the HYDRA agents screaming and hitting the ground as they went up in flames. Bucky, Steve, and T'Challa didn't hesitate to take the opportunity she gave them just as the Hulk marched over and began destroying their vehicles. A pair of flying transports came in targeting the compound in their general direction with their firepower.

"Marley!" Steve called. "Bring them down!"

Oh, she  _would_.

Marley brought the first one down, wincing when it exploded next to the compound. It wasn't near her baby in medical, but she still worried someone could be hurt. The second one flew over and that's when they saw there four more in the air behind them.

"Shit!"

Marley hit the ground as they began firing, something fell on her, pushing her further into the ground until she felt like she couldn't breathe. After a moment, she realized it was Bucky and he'd covered her with his own body.

She was gasping for breath as he hauled her up. "Doll, you okay?" his gaze was frantically looking her over.

She grinned at him. "He's born."

Another volley of fire ruined their conversation, and Marley whirled around to face more soldiers coming, dropping off the transports.

They would  _not_  touch their son.

Marley dug in and basically flambeed the new wave of agents who came at them, the Hulk snatching random soldiers up and hurling them through the air.

T'Challa managed to incredibly leap up and take down one of the transports single-handedly as Marley watched.

That's when she saw two HYDRA soldiers had made it inside the compound.  _And they were heading right for medical._

"No!" she screamed.

Steve nodded to Bucky to go with her as she raced down the hallway, sending a fireball up the hall and taking down one of the masked agents. The other dodged to the left in the hallway, out of her reach for now.

Marley and Bucky scrambled hallway after hallway, looking for him, combing medical with terrified hearts. When they reached the room where their son was born, all that was left was the bloody sheets on the bed and floor. The bassinet was empty.

"Emily?" Marley cried.

Bucky's voice was close to her ear. "Shuri's got her. She's hidden them."

Marley sent up every prayer she knew that was true. Her heart in her throat as they scoured the medical bay, looking frantically for the HYDRA agent. Bucky stopped at the monitor where a view of Quinjet carrying the rest of the team loomed large.

"Thank God," she whispered.

Bucky moved on, stalking off in the direction of the surgery ward. He was onto something. Marley followed him and when Bucky took off running at a speed she was unable to match, she struggled just to get there. Praying her baby boy and Emily were unharmed, that they were hidden.

She found the man trying to fight Bucky off. It was only a matter of seconds before Bucky dropped him with a shot to the head.

Marley was relieved but scared. "Where are they?"

"They're here doll," Bucky assured her while trying to catch his breath. "I know Shuri."

Passing by the monitors again revealed the team had ended the conflict outside. Tony was marching in the direction of the medical bay with Steven and T'Challa on his heels. Wanda, Clint, and Nat were behind them.

Marley searched frantically until she saw a supply closet open and Helen stepped out. The doctor smiled at her. "They're okay," she said to someone still in the closet.

Emily and their son were rolled out in a wheelchair, pushed by Shuri who was clearly armed.

Bucky came to an abrupt stop behind her. He looked mesmerized as she stared at the time bundle Emily held.

Marley dashed to her and Emily handed him over carefully. Bucky was already right there when Marley turned around. She'd never seen the man she loved so… humbled.

Bucky slung the rifle off his shoulder, dropped it to the floor, as he stared at son with blue eyes quickly filling with tears. So carefully, he lifted his flesh hand, gently stroking the top of his son's head.

"He's so beautiful, Marley," he whispered as Tony, Steve, and T'Challa reached them.

"Damn right," Marley whispered. "He looks exactly like his father."

Steve moved in behind Bucky, his smile was huge. "He really does, Buck. Looks like just like your baby sister when she was born."

Bucky nodded, brushing a kiss on their son's head. To Marley, he said, "I love you  _so_  much."

The two of them held each other and their son, grateful that they even reached this moment. This incredible gift. Steve moved around them to where Emily watched from the wheelchair, taking a knee next to her and talking to her quietly.

Tony approached, still in one of his suits, and smiled. "So  _now_  do we get to know the name?"

Bucky nodded to Marley.

"His name is James Grant Howard Barnes," Marley said slowly, making Steve and Tony exchange a warm, knowing glance since it was Steve's middle name and the name of Tony's father.

"Great!" Tony said, "We'll call him Tony Jr for short. F.R.I.D.A.Y, we need champagne up here. We're celebrating!"

Bucky laughed and shook his head as Nat came up, followed closely by Wanda.

"He's gorgeous," Nat crooned, leaning over to take a closer look. "Aunt Nat thinks you're gorgeous. Yes, she does."

The team came by, glancing at the little one, and Marley couldn't remember ever being so happy in her life. Champagne in several ice buckets was delivered and served to everyone, even Peter, to celebrate.

She finally got Bucky to hold his son, she knew he was worried he'd do something to hurt him, but he wasn't capable. Before long, Bucky held his son comfortably in his flesh arm, looking like he'd been holding babies for years and chatting happily with Tony, Steve, and Clint.

Helen had moved Emily to the cradle and Marley smiled to see that she was sound asleep.

"Is she really okay?" Emily asked Helen.

"Emily?" Helen nodded. "I've taken care of her stitches and aftercare. A few hours here in the cradle and she'll find most of the impact from the pregnancy on her body will be healed. A couple of hours a day for the next week? It's every woman's dream."

Marley's heart clenched. "I'm so grateful to you for doing this for her. I really am."

Helen nodded, looked thoughtful. "Now he's here and you don't have to be a mom at a distance. You have a beautiful son and I know you two will be wonderful parents. And he has all of his aunts and uncles."

Marley's heart was overflowing. They'd stopped HYDRA and lived to fight another day. They had their son and Emily was doing fine.

Steve had walked in, glancing at the girl sleeping in Helen's cradle.

"She's okay?" he asked with such sincerity. "Why's she in there?"

"Please, don't worry, Steve," Helen explained. "She's not in there because anything is wrong. She actually handled the birth like a champ. No, she's in there so she will heal quickly. I give her a week and she'll be good as new."

Steve nodded, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Marley placed a hand on his arm. She knew he was concerned because shorter healing time meant the sooner they would have to deal with her place in the compound – or lack thereof.

"Don't worry," Marley told him. "Tony's not going to force her out. I just can't see him doing that."

Steve nodded, still looking concerned. "Maybe you're right."

Helen explained she was keeping both Emily and the little James overnight for observation. Steve simply got ready to spend the night next to Emily. Marley was prepared to do the same but Bucky gently tugged on her arm. She  _did_  feel tired.

"Come on," he whispered, ushering her upstairs to their apartment.

By the time they'd walked in the door, Marley was wobbling on her feet. Bucky chuckled behind her.

"You got so excited about the baby, you forgot how drained you get, didn't you?" he teased.

She nodded, and he scooped her up, carried her into the bathroom. With the efficiency of a SWAT team, he got them undressed, got them in the shower. Marley kissed him, let her hands slide all over his body. He simply made sure she was rinsed before lifting her out and drying her off.

"Don't start what you can't finish tonight," he told her smiling, helping her into one of his shirts to sleep in.

"In the morning?" she tried.

"We'll see," he said, carrying her to bed. "Why don't you sleep in?"

Marley blew out an irritated exhale even as her eyes were sliding closed.

"You were amazing out there today," he said, pressing a kiss into her hair. "You were wide open, fearless. I dropped you because I was genuinely afraid you were going to get shot."

Marley snuggled into him, smiling. "He was here. And my only thought was to keep him safe. That's how I was fearless. I guess I was able to do more than I usually can."

"Doll, you were over the top on what you were able to do. I've never seen you like that before. You were incredible," he told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bucky, I love you."

"I love  _you_." But he was pretty sure she was already asleep, her head resting just above his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

The next two weeks within the compound offered a lighter tone than Emily had ever witnessed. Something about having a baby there, in their ranks, had everyone happier, carefree. Everyone came by to see little James, to bring outrageous gifts, to visit.

Emily was officially on maternity leave for the next three months, standard FLMA she was told. It was strange though because outside of some phantom soreness, you would never know that she’d carried or given birth to a baby. Whatever Helen had done in her “cradle” was nothing short of a miracle. A faint smattering of silvery stretch marks on her hips were the only indication anything had happened at all appearance wise. She still felt it the first week but didn’t the second, but she was guessing that process was insanely sped up.

She and Steve spent more time with Marley and Bucky than anyone, and Emily watched the baby while they all went to train. Steve and she still had dinner together each night, if they weren’t with Bucky and Marley, and like when they’d first gotten together, he’d kiss her goodnight. Instead of going to his own apartment, he’d taken to sleeping on her couch. He was so careful with her, still wanting to be there if she needed anything.

Emily was still afraid, waiting for her usefulness to these extraordinary people to reach its end.

Marley still came to see her every day with the baby. They still talked and laughed. Bucky teased her, like an annoying older brother. He told her Steve’s most embarrassing stories. He went out of his way to fuss over anything she tried to do that he deemed too strenuous.

And then there was Steve.

Could he have been more perfect? He watched over her, made her laugh, kept her company. He knew she was concerned about what direction her future would take and tried to everything he could to keep her from worrying about it. He assured her that he was dead serious. If Tony decided she couldn’t stay, he would go with her. He meant it.

Maybe Steve really did love her.

Emily _tried_ not to worry.

Wanda had begged them to watch James for the afternoon so Emily, who wasn’t allowed to work on FMLA, made her way down to go watch training – at least she could still do that – noticing the construction going on around the compound. They’d sustained a lot of damage from the attach that day.

Shuri and T’Challa were leaving tomorrow. Emily adored Shuri and hoped to get to visit with her too since she usually didn’t train. She mostly spent her time snooping around Tony’s labs.

“There you are!” Shuri called out, coming towards her in the hallway. They ran to hug each other, for a small princess she gave the biggest hugs, and strained to hear each other with all the noise from the work men and machinery busy around them.

“Where are you going?” Shuri yelled.

“Gym!”

Shuri nodded and off they went. A huge crane was swinging an enormous steel beam high in the air, trying to get its placement right to repair the corner of the building. It looked as if the fellows were done training. Steve, Tony, Bucky, and Bruce stood in a sweaty group watching the progress while she and Shuri tried to navigate through mess around them to reach the guys.

Steve’s eyes widened in alarm and she could tell he was yelling something at her.

“What?”

In a panic now, she saw Steve and Bucky springing in their direction now as a sharp, loud crack sounded overhead.

Emily had been knocked to the ground, placing herself over the Wakandan princess on instinct. A terrified Shuri looked to her but she appeared to be fine. The heels of Emily’s hands and her knees hurt, were a little bloody. It felt like something hit her back but not enough to hurt. Unsteadily she climbed to her feet, shaking her head a little as she did.

Steve stood staring down at her with his mouth open. He looked shocked. Bucky reached them and looked just as stupefied.

“What?” Emily looked from them to Shuri who pointed at the steel beam, now laying on the ground next to them, looking like it had been bent around something on impact. Emily couldn’t help but stare at that beam.

“Ah, geez, Mr. Stark,” a balding worker approached Tony who now looked as confused as the rest of them with Bruce at his side. “I’m so sorry. Is everyone okay?”

Tony’s mouth hung open as he glanced from Emily to Steve to the beam and started over. “It would appear so,” Tony said absently. “But they shouldn’t be.”

Steve seemed to recover, gently moving closer to her. “Emily, are you… How did you… Are you okay?”

Emily didn’t understand. “I’m fine. I fell down.” Holding up her hands, she showed him how they were skinned. “Got my knees too but I’ll live. Shuri, are you okay?”

Shuri nodded, her brother running up behind her. He looked as if he’d seen a ghost. He hauled Shuri up from the ground, glancing over her like she was a figment of his imagination.

“Shuri,” he said, exasperated. “I saw the beam fall. How did you not… what happened?”

Bruce stepped in front of Tony. “Well, the beam fell and hit them, that’s why it’s bent like that. I’m just wondering what caused _that_.”

Tony walked to where Emily had pulled herself off the ground. “Didn’t even sink her into the ground that far.”

“What?” Steve watched him inspect the site.

“The beam hit Emily,” Tony explained, “who placed herself over Shuri and then bounced off – literally bounced off – and went over there. It has to be Emily.”

Bruce nodded.

“I’m taking them to medical to make sure they are okay,” Steve told them.

Tony, in the grips of his thinking process, nodded. “Good idea. I’d be interested in seeing if that reveals anything.”

“Tony, they should have died,” Bucky pointed out.

“Yep, sure _should_ have,” Tony replied without looking at them. “But didn’t. You know how much force that would take? To make a steel beam of that size to just bounce off them like a wacky noodle.”

Steve frowned. “A what?”

“Never mind,” Tony waved him on. “Emily, you feel okay?”

“My hands and knees hurt a little but I’m fine otherwise,” she said.

Steve pulled Emily along through the mess and back down the hall to medical. “You sure you’re okay?”

Emily nodded. “I promise I’m fine. I just don’t understand what happened. Did that beam really fall on us?”

Steve nodded, still looking like he was doubting what he’d seen. T’Challa and Shuri followed.

Steve and T’Challa explained to Helen what happened and if the doctor thought anything was out of the ordinary, it didn’t show. Over the next hour both Emily and Shuri were scanned, examined, tested. Everything was normal.

“Emily’s injuries are consistent with a minor fall but that’s it,” Helen told them. “If a steel beam really did hit them, well, normally…”

“We’d have been buried in the ground,” Shuri spoke up. “I have a theory. I just need….”

The princess wandered around the exam room, running into Okoye just outside the door as she came looking for her king.

Shuri looked triumphant. “This!” she called out, grabbing Okoye’s spear and running back into the room with it.

“No!” Steve yelled, trying to reach the princess before she aimed the spear into Emily’s middle with some force.

The sharp vibranium tip snapped off, as Emily screamed, mere inches from impaling the small brunette.

Steve and T’Challa stared at each other in amazement, struggling to believe what they’d seen.

“My spear!” Okoye yelled. “You’re lucky I always bring a spare.”

“I’ll replace it,” Shuri told Okoye absently. “Do you get it now? _Something_ is protecting her.”

Her brother’s brow furrowed. “Like our force field.”

“Centered around a person, but yes, much like that,” Shuri went on. “It felt like I tried to stick the spear into a steel wall.”

Steve came around them, picked up the tip of the spear looking from it to Emily. “Did you feel that?”

Emily still looked rattled but slowly shook her head. “I didn’t feel a thing.”

“You said that when you were attacked during the pregnancy, the child’s power protected you, yes?” Shuri asked her.

“Twice,” Emily told her. “Someone tried to grab my arm and they were… horribly burned.”

“So, while the child was in your womb, he reached out to protect you, in effect, protecting himself. It had an impact on your physiology,” Shuri explained.

“Do you think it’s residual?” Helen asked.

“It’s been two weeks since the birth. Would something residual be strong enough to protect her from a steel beam?” Shuri countered.

“Or a vibranium spear,” T’Challa offered.

“Oh, I want to do tests. Can we stay just a few more days?” Shuri asked her brother.

T’Challa shrugged. “I suppose.”

Shuri laughed happily, grabbing Emily off the exam table and dragging her out into the hallway, heading for one of Tony’s labs.

There was still so much confusion on Steve’s handsome face. She hoped to have more to tell him later.

 

___

 

Emily reached her floor later that night, exhausted. She found Steve at Bucky and Marley’s apartment, the baby asleep in Bucky’s arms.

Three sets of blue eyes raked over her as she joined Steve on the couch.

“Did Shuri come up with anything?” Marley asked her carefully.

Emily shrugged. “T’Challa stopped her from attacking me further but the general consensus is that I’ve grown a force field. Probably because of our little guy over there but who knows. She’s very fascinated by it all.”

Marley smiled but her eyes held concern. “How do you feel other than that?”

“I’m fine, just tired,” Emily told her. “Just trying to keep up.”

The glance between Marley and Bucky didn’t escape her. _Great_. Being the subject of everyone’s concern was wearing on her. Yes, they were all stronger than her, took care of her throughout the entire ordeal with Billy, through the pregnancy.

Emily knew she wouldn’t ever be equal to any of them, but it would be nice not to have someone hovering over her, worrying about her.

“I just stopped in to say goodnight,” Emily told them. “I’m going to bed.”

She’d barely glanced at Steve, so she made a point to touch his shoulder as she walked back around him to head for the front door. Of course, he was looking at her with something like worry, dread. She just couldn’t deal with any more of it today.

She’d been so eager to stay here, to see if she could have a life here with Steve. Moments like this made her wonder if that life would truly make her happy.

Emily wandered into her bedroom, stripping off her top and jeans and leaving them on the floor. Taking a long look at herself in the mirror, she marveled at the difference two weeks made in this world. It was as if she’d never been pregnant. No loose flesh, no excess fat anywhere. A few stretch marks. Emily turned on the faint light of the lamp on her bedside table, looking them over.

Even her breasts were pretty much back to normal, slightly larger. Reaching behind her, she unfastened the bra, dropping it to the floor as she inspected her breasts in the mirror.

“Emily, are you –”

Steve’s breath sucked in and he turned his back to her, keeping a hand on the door frame of her bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” Steve muttered. “I didn’t realize you were changing.”

Emily blew out her frustration. “I’m not.”

“What?”

“I’m not changing. I’m just looking at myself in the mirror.”

“Okay.” Steve sounded confused. And true to who he was, he went back out to her couch and took a seat.

_Jesus._

Emily followed him out there, for once not cringing or trying to hide, came to a stop before him wearing only her panties.

Steve looked as if he weren’t sure what to do. Those baby blue eyes darkened, but he kept them on her face. She could tell it wasn’t without effort. The front of his jeans appeared to be getting tighter.

“Are you—”

“Don’t ask me,” Emily said sharply. “I’m fine. I’m just fine. Don’t I look _fine_?”

His expression softened, and he nodded.

“Look at me then, Steve,” Emily said to him. “ _Look_ at me.”

_Well, that wasn’t so hard._ Emily almost laughed as his gaze moved slowly down over her. He licked his lips, shifted on the couch.

“Do I look fine to you?” she wanted to know.

Steve looked worried about his answer. “You look beautiful.”

“What else? Do I look healthy?”

Again, he nodded.

“Then why does everyone _every_ minute of _every_ day want to know if I’m okay?” Emily demanded, frustration bleeding into her voice. “Why?”

Steve considered what she said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“We care about you for one thing,” Steve said carefully. “You’ve been through a lot, Emily. When we first met you, you’d been beaten black and blue by someone who was supposed to love you. Then you carried Bucky and Marley’s son and during that time you were threatened, poisoned.”

It made Emily feel a little childish when he framed it that way. She was happy that people cared about her. That _he_ cared. It wasn’t the point though.

“And, in our defense,” he continued, “you had a huge steel beam dropped on you today.”

Emily deflated a little at that.

“I know,” she said. “I agree it’s just…”

Sinking into the chair across from him, she felt tears sting the backs of her eyes.

“It’s just hard, Steve. Today, honestly, was a little exciting for me. I’ve spent so long being weak, pitiful, someone who had to be watched and protected. Today was… I don’t know what the hell is going on to be honest. But is it wrong that I hope it stays? It was nice not being… weak. I don’t know how else to describe it.”

Understanding shifted Steve’s expression. “I think I’m starting to get how you’re feeling.”

Emily started to argue with him, to disagree but then she remembered his story. She had to stop and consider, yeah, maybe he _did_ know what she was talking about.

“Maybe,” she told him. “I guess maybe you do.”

Steve snorted. “Maybe? Erskine made me this,” he held out his hands, “and until I was 21. I _literally_ was about the same size as you. The war was on and every able-bodied man was signing up to go fight. Between asthma and everything else wrong with me, there was no way I was going into the army and I knew that. Didn’t stop me from trying and you know the rest.”

“And people trying to take care of you?”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “Bucky was always there. Taking care of me during my asthma attacks, to take over a fight when I was getting my ass handed to me. Hell, the day before he deployed was the day I signed up for Erskine’s program.”

He seemed lost in his memories. “It was so liberating after the serum, Emily. I could take care of other people and not be the one other people had to take care of.”

Emily nodded. “Yeah, because that gets old.”

“It does,” he told her, trying to keep his gaze on her face but slipping here and there. “But it’s going to get better now. The baby is here, he’s safe. Thanks to you. And how Helen healed you, that’s amazing. You _look_ amazing and…”

There was also that. “At least I know I have 11 more weeks until my FMLA runs out. Then…”

Steve’s gaze locked with hers. “Then? Did you change your mind, doll? Because I told you that if Tony doesn’t let you stay, we’ll find a place. That didn’t just go away because the baby’s born and we don’t need you now if that’s what you thought.”

Her face warmed as he did look over her, taking his time about it now.

“ _I_ need you,” he said slowly.

Emily’s heart flew.

“Did you change your mind?” he wanted to know.

Emily shook her head. “No. Why would you think that I would?”

“Because in here,” Steve tapped on his chest where his heart was, “in here, I’m still that scrawny kid from Brooklyn who’s the same size as you. And I’m just waiting for you to realize that and move along. I’m _still_ him.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Emily meant it. “Even if you still looked the same as you did back then, it wouldn’t matter to me.”

“It might,” he said, looking uncomfortable at the thought. “I just want you get that you’re not the only one with doubts.”

The intensity of his gaze had her heart clenching in her chest.

Emily nodded. “Just hard to think about _you_ having doubts.”

“Well,” Steve said smirking, “right now I’m doubting my self-control a little bit. I don’t mind at all if you want to keep talking, sweetheart. But it sure would help if you put on something. One of my shirts or your pajamas. Anything.”

Emily couldn’t help but smile at that. “Oh, I’m sorry. Here we were bonding on how much we have in common and…”

“No,” Steve told her, his face darkening. “Size is where that comparison ended, doll. No one is really interested in a skinny kid who looked like I did. You on the other hand…”

Emily rose from the chair, not trying to cover herself.

“What about _me_?” she tried to sound offended but knew she didn’t hit that note.

“You’re… beautiful and you have to know that,” Steve told her. “It’s just amazing what Helen was able to do and…”

Emily slid her hands over her hips, up to her breasts.

Just maybe it was time to see just how good Steve Rogers _really_ was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I went on vacation for the 4th and I'm just now getting caught up. Thank you all!

Steve swallowed hard. What had gotten into Emily tonight?

It had been terrifying to watch the steel beam drop on her earlier. He’d just known in his heart, even as he ran in her direction with Bucky on his heels, that she wouldn’t survive, that he had lost her. When she’d been okay, when they’d suspected maybe there was some force field around her, it had helped calm his nerves. A little. He’d still, for the rest of the evening, grappled with the thought that he could have easily lost her, another precious part of his life he’d come to love.

_Love?_

Steve _did_ love her. Because of that fear of loss, he was almost afraid to admit that, even to himself.

When he’d joined her in her apartment, walked in on her wearing nothing but a pair of sky blue panties – and they were _sheer_ – he’d just about lost control of the situation. He’d apologized for walking in on her, went to sit on her couch until she was dressed.

But she didn’t dress. Emily had walked right out there into the living room, still only wearing those little blue panties, to have a conversation with him. Steve was a patient man but even _he_ had limits.

Taking a couple of steps closer, she stopped right in front of him. He was still leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. She was within his reach now. All he had to do was extend his arm and snatch that little sheer garment right off her and…

He looked up to see Emily was smirking at him and in that moment, he was _so_ glad she couldn’t read minds as Marley could. Considering what he was envisioning at that moment, she’d probably run from him and lock herself in her bedroom.

“You want me to get dressed?” Emily’s tone had a note of challenge in it.

_No._

“If you expect me to be able to converse intelligently with you? Yes,” Steve couldn’t keep the amusement from his voice.

“What if I’m done talking?” Emily wanted to know.

“What did you _want_ to do?” Steve sat back on the couch, proud of himself for that counter. He was getting better at this.

“Hmmm,” Emily hummed playfully. “I guess I need to think about that. I _could_ go to bed and rest. I have had quite an interesting day.”

Steve sucked in his breath when she planted one knee next to his hip, straddling his lap to plant her other knee on the other side. Gently, she sank down on his legs, planting her small hands on his chest. He fought to keep himself still but he was shaking – and oh, was he _losing_ this battle.

Emily watched as his gaze drifted over every inch of her curvy little body and it really didn’t help him in that moment to know just how she tasted. He could smell her arousal, the sweet, thick scent of her excitement made his mouth water. That had his gaze lowering to those panties again and the site of the wetness soaking that thin, sheer material between her creamy thighs had him rock hard in seconds.

“Or we could do _other_ things,” Emily said with a way too innocent smile to be sitting in his lap practically naked.

Then she laughed, and Steve melted, the sound disarming him, causing the desire to deepen into a rich blend of lust and love. He _loved_ that sound, wanted to hear more of it.

“Help a girl out, Steve,” Emily said in a teasing tone, but he didn’t miss the slight tremble of her hand as it smoothed up his chest. “I always end up feeling like I’m defiling America’s hero or something. Do _you_ want to do other things?”

If only she knew how hard it was for him to allow her to torture him as she did. It wasn’t lost on Steve how easily he could hurt her if he wasn’t extremely careful. The last thing he wanted was to give in to his lust, his baser instincts, and end up harming her as a result.

He cupped the side of her face with one hand, staring into her beautiful green eyes and smiling. His Emily truly was beautiful. She trusted him. _Wanted_ him. The baby had arrived safely, and she certainly looked healed from giving birth.

“Sweetheart, you assume because I’m not willing to risk your safety that it means I don’t want you, but you couldn’t be more wrong,” he said quietly. “You drive me _insane_.”

The wide, beautiful smile and blush that earned him had his heart hammering in his chest.

“Did Helen clear you for…”

“She didn’t say I couldn’t,” Emily explained.

“Emily,” he said impatiently.

“She knows we’re together,” Emily reasoned. “Surely if there were anything to worry about it would have been mentioned.”

Oh, he wanted that to be true. Still, he worried.

“Come on, please?” Emily begged, her pretty eyes searching his face.

When she leaned closer, pressing her lips to the side of his neck, he blew out an exhale. She trailed the softest chain of kisses up to his ear, over his jaw, until she reached his mouth. And he was okay, hanging on.

Until her lips claimed his…

When Emily deepened the kiss, teasing his tongue with her own, Steve lost it. Willing himself to be careful, but unable to resist any longer, his hands slid over her hips, pulling her against him hard. Emily moaned into his mouth when he pumped his erection up into the soft, wetness of her mound and it was all he could do not to come right then and there.

Emily’s hands were frenzied on him, plucking at the buttons on his shirt and pulling it free of his slacks. Frantically, she stripped him of it, practically tore off his undershirt while dazzling him with kisses that nearly left him breathless.

She sank to the floor between his legs before he could stop her. He fought to breathe as her small hands undid his belt and his slacks in record time. The way she pulled at his slacks, his boxers with them, told him she’d accept no refusal. Steve struggled to control himself, lifting his hips so she could pull his pants down and free his erection.

“Emily,” he hissed when she began working him with her hands and mouth.

Steve wasn’t going to last long, he knew that, but then it occurred to him to just allow it, to let her bring him off. Then things could slow down a little, give him better control with the edge off.

Burying his hands in the dark, satiny curls of her hair, Steve held on as brought him to the edge and kept him there until he couldn’t fight her anymore. While he didn’t want to know where she’d learned how to destroy him like that, he was so grateful she _could_.

“Emily… I’m…”

Emily hummed around it and that was all it took. Again, it amazed him how she swallowed him down considering his size. She continued to work him through it while his world went white, and he fought to control his own movements even with all that pleasure coursing through him.

When her hands gentled and her lips pressed softly to the inside of his thigh, Steve smiled down at her beautiful flushed face, enjoying how that flush extended down over her shoulders and chest.

What struck him most, and he’d give anything to be able to capture how she looked at that very moment on his sketch pad, was how _happy_ she looked. Emily hadn’t loved him so he’d return the favor, or tried to use him to get herself off. Emily truly enjoyed making _him_ feel good, making him happy. Steve knew if he’d told her he was ready to go to sleep, she would be just fine with that, and happily cuddle with him.

Oh, Steve was _very_ far from done with her tonight. She had no idea. And _she_ started it.

“Let’s go to bed,” he told her when he’d recovered, smiling. “As you said, you’ve had an interesting day.”

Just as he thought, she nodded happily and slowly rose to her feet before him, contented with the pleasure she’d given him.

He pulled himself free of the shirts, his slacks, and boxers while she stared, her beautiful blush deepening as she took in his cock which was already beginning to stir again.

And then, because he could, he clutched the front of those panties – he couldn’t take it anymore – and pulled them off, the small ripping sound seeming loud in the silence around them. Her mouth dropped open when he tossed what was left of them to the floor.

“Oh, we’re not going to sleep, sweetheart,” he said, grinning. “I’m just getting started.”

Her expression was a blend of shock and desire as he rose from the couch, lowered his shoulder and threw her over it. Her startled squeal had him laughing as he headed straight for her bedroom, tossing her onto the bed not as gently as he probably should have.

Emily used her elbows to help back herself towards the headboard. He was on her before she could move, crawling over her and hauling her up until her head hit the pillows. Steve allowed just enough of his weight to pin her to the bed, just to see how she’d react.

Steve wasn’t disappointed in her reaction. Her eyes darkened and her breath came fast. Now he was completely hard again, and he ground himself into the pocket between her soft thighs for good measure.

“Now,” Steve said, teasing the place where her shoulder and neck met with his mouth and tongue, “ _what_ other things were you wanting to do?”

Her slender arms wrapped around him, grabbed for him. Her legs parted easily when he situated his hips between them and he hissed as his cock brushed up against the slick, bare lips of her pussy. She was so hot and wet that it was all he could do not to fall on her like a beast and start rutting.

No, his girl deserved better than that. Desire still clouded his mind, but he could work through it now, give her what she wanted. What _he_ wanted.

“Steve, yes,” Emily’s hands found and sank into his hair, clutching tightly and pulling in a way he felt all the way to his cock and he groaned.

“You didn’t answer me,” Steve teased, his lips trailing over her shoulder, down to her breast. Palming her left breast, he smiled as she arched up, pressing herself into his hand. “What other things did you want to do?”

When he pulled her nipple between his lips and began to suck on it lightly, teasingly, Emily started gasping, pumping her hips up to rub against him. Steve took his time, enjoying the slow way she was coming alive beneath him and trying to restrict her movements, wanting her to drown in her own want.

“I want to hear you say it, Emily.” Grinning at her, he trailed kisses to the other breast and started all over again while she cried out beneath him. When she didn’t try to answer, her eyes tightly shut, he decided he wasn’t having it. His hand slid down and between her thighs, his fingers gentle but his touch wasn’t slow, working her into a frenzy but giving her no real friction to ease the ache.

“Want you, Steve,” she managed above him, gasping.

Moving back up to loom over her, Steve smiled, loving that he could do this to her.

“Open your eyes,” he commanded, and she did, startled to realize he was so close. “Talk to me. Tell what you wanted to do… or I’ll stop.”

The desire in those beautiful green eyes had his confidence going into overdrive.

“I want…”

“I’m listening,” Steve said teasingly.

“I want you…”

“I get that, sweetheart.” He teased her shoulder with his lips, tongue, learning more by the second about what drove her wild. “Is this what you wanted? Or did you want more?”

“More,” Emily said on an exhale. “More… please.”

Steve hummed happily. “That’s more like it. I love a girl with good manners, who knows how to ask nicely for what she wants.”

Claiming her mouth with his, he let his tongue twine with hers as he slid a finger into her, exploring her gently.

“Is that what you wanted?” he asked, moving to tease the shell of her ear with his tongue.

“Yes.” Emily cried out when he slid the second finger in. She was absolutely soaked, and he loved that more than he could say, but she was so tight. He needed her a little more stretched open for him. Steve knew it had been a long time for her coupled with Helen’s healing of her body. “Yes, please.”

“You like begging me?”

Emily’s teeth caught her lower lip, she nodded eagerly.

“You want me to make you come?”

“Please…” the word dissolved into a cry as he slid in a third finger, working her tenderly but still not allowing her any friction. When his fingers brushed one particular spot, he felt her tightening around his hand, grateful now for all of Bucky’s explanations of female anatomy when they were young men in Brooklyn.

“How do you want to come, Emily?” Steve asked as if they were having any other conversation. “Any preferences?”

Now she shook her head, fighting to keep her eyes open and on him. “No, whatever you w-want, Steve.”

“Whatever I want?”

He huffed out a laugh as she enthusiastically nodded.

“Be careful what you wish for,” he whispered against her lips.

Then, ever so slightly, he brushed against the spot he’d found inside her again.

Crying out, Emily clutched at his arms, twisted beneath him.  The second time he brushed against it, her back arched, her eyes widened and locked with his.

And then he stroked over it until she came screaming, writhing beneath him with little room to move as he worked to make her orgasm last as long as he could. Emily was a trembling mess when he slid his hand free, her eyes tightly closed as she struggled to breathe.

Those green eyes opened just as he licked the taste of her off his fingers and she moaned at the sight. She liked that, did she?

Moving towards the foot of the bed, Steve wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling them wide. The hold he had on her pretty much immobilized her legs and lower body.

“Steve?” Emily’s eyes followed his movements, that delicious blush spreading from her face and throat to her breasts.

When he was where he wanted to be, he winked at her. “You’d better hang on, sweetheart.”

He buried his face in her center, grateful for the fact that her lower lips were bare. Running his tongue from her entrance to tease her clit and back again, Steve hung onto her as she arched her back, struggled in his grip, and let out a chorus of gasps, moans, and cries he could listen to for hours.

When he started teasing patterns over her swollen clit, her hands sank into his hair and she _was_ holding on, drawing a moan from him that he knew she felt in all the right places. He used the flat of his tongue over that swollen little button, he thrust it into her channel like a cock. He devastated her with his mouth, almost disappointed with how quickly he was able to build her back up again.

When she came the second time, oh, she’d blistered his ears with that scream and he just knew Bucky would be asking him about _that_ tomorrow. Steve didn’t care. He held onto his girl, held her down, as waves of pleasure pulled her into a fevered delirium.

Pulling himself up the bed, he stretched out beside her as she came back to the world, tracing his fingers delicately over all that heated, creamy skin. Her eyes slowly opened, searched until they found his. Her smile was beautiful, satisfied.

Or so he thought.

She pulled him down for a kiss, her tongue dancing with his as her hands smoothed over his torso, started moving down. He hissed when one slender hand found him, began working him gently.

“You ready to take my cock?” Steve broke the kiss to ask.

Rolling towards him, she slid one leg up over hers, opening herself to him.

_Okay, then._

He rolled them until she was pressed onto her back and he settled in above her, lining himself up with her warm, wet heat. Pressing the tip of himself at her entrance he stopped, waiting until he caught her guess.

“Emily,” Steve huffed out, “I need you to tell me if anything hurts, okay? I need you to promise me.”

Her green eyes were filled with so much emotion. He’d always hoped a girl would look at him like that one day, the way Peggy would look at him as if he truly were her hero.

Slowly she nodded. “Promise.”

“Are we good on birth control here or do I need something?” he asked awkwardly.

“We’re good,” Emily told him. “Helen gave me an injection. It’s supposed to last for a year.”

Steve held her gaze as he pushed forward, into her. Oh, he’d known she would be tight. But as he felt her flesh give way as he slowly inched inside her, he had to wonder if this were anything like deflowering a virgin. He couldn’t imagine that would be any tighter.

Every few seconds, he stopped, dropping kisses on her face, her mouth. Checking for any signs of distress. Emily gasped when he finally bottomed out and his heart clenched.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, worried that if he were hurting her, she wouldn’t tell him.

Emily swallowed hard, hanging onto him tightly. “Just… just give me a minute.”

It was the best kind of heaven being buried in that tight, wet heat, and it was the worst sort of hell to stay still. But for her, he could do it.

Emily rolled her hips slightly and a moan tore from his throat at how good she felt. When he saw no signs of pain in her expression, she did it again.

“I think I’m okay,” Emily whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to his mouth.

Steve kept kissing her, tasting her lips as he slowly pulled back and just as carefully thrust back in. Keeping his movements slow, he moved with careful even thrusts and was happy to watch as she started to come apart beneath him.

“Feels so good,” Emily whispered, her hands in his hair, over his back, clutching at his ass.

Gradually, he sped up, monitoring her as he did but she was losing control, her channel starting to tighten even more around him and he was getting close too. Within moments, Steve knew he was probably going harder and faster than he should, but she seemed to love it. If her breathing and the grooves her nails were carving into his back were any indication, she was almost there and he needed her to come so badly.

Changing the angle of his hips, Steve decided to see if he could brush up against her g-spot to push her over. It took a couple of tries but on the third thrust, he knew from the way she’d clamped around him that he’d found it.

“Steve,” Emily gasped out as he focused his efforts on that spot, over and over.

Within seconds, Emily screamed, and he fucked her through it, slowing down slightly so she could recover even though the effort was killing him. The moment she seemed to come back to him, he pushed forward, and again, then he was hurtling towards his own release, hoping his wild thrusts weren’t hurting her.

Steve cried out as he came, and it seemed to go on forever as she hung onto him, a soft warm press beneath him. At least he had the wherewithal to fall to her side instead of on her, struggling to breathe and to get his vision back.

“Are… you alright?” Steve asked as soon as he could manage speech.

Emily hum next to him was a happy sound.

Not convinced, he forced himself up, heading to her bathroom for a washcloth he ran under warm water. Emily seemed embarrassed at first when he climbed up the bed to clean her up but it gave him an excuse to assess the damage. There was no bleeding, that was good. He’d left a love bite at the base of her next, not proud of the fact that he loved that he’d marked her. Emily _was_ his.

Tossing the cloth to the floor, he climbed into bed next to her, pulling her into his arms where she belonged. Emily was sound asleep before he could even get settled.

Okay, he’d admit to being proud of _that_. 


	15. Chapter 15

It was early when she felt Steve stirring next to her. Emily stretched, rolling towards his side of her bed to find the space still warm but empty.

“Steve?” her voice was scratchy from sleep.

He stepped out from the bathroom and waved, brushing his teeth. He was dressed and ready. He came to sit on the edge of her bed to put on his shoes.

“You want to go with us, sweetheart?” he asked, tying up his laces.

“Where?” Emily murmured.

“Running.”

“What time is it?”

“4:45 AM.”

“No.” Emily pulled the covers over her head for good measure and Steve laughed above her.  “If I weren’t on maternity leave, I’d call in dead today.”

She felt his hand on her hip through the bedding.

“You okay?” he asked gently.

Emily’s cheeks burned, remembering that they’d finally had sex last night and yeah, she was plenty sore. But in the best way.

“That’s what _I_ was wondering.”

Emily tensed at the sound of Bucky’s voice in her room. She poked her head out of the bedding.

‘Bucky?” she asked, still blinking the sleep away.

“Bucky!” Steve shot up, shoving his laughing friend out of her bedroom. “What are you doing?”

“I’m _just_ making sure Emily is okay,” Bucky teased him, laughing. “Marley and I were concerned is all. Sounded like you were killing her over here. You okay, doll?”

Emily was laughing out loud. “Yes!”

“Very funny,” Steve muttered. “Jerk.”

Bucky was still laughing when Steve came back in to kiss her goodbye. “Want pastries when I come back?” he asked sweetly.

“Do I have to get up then and eat them?” she wanted to know.

Steve shook his head, stealing more kisses.

“I guess not.”

“Jesus,” Bucky came back in, grabbing Steve by the shirt. “Come on, pal. She’ll be lucky if she can walk today.”

Emily laughed as her man got dragged off to run, wondering what hell he was going to catch the rest of the day if Bucky had his way.

In no time, she was back to sleep.

 

___

 

It was nearly noon when Emily _did_ finally wake up, disappointed that Steve had been back with pastries and she’d completely missed him before he headed off for training.  Emily was a little tired and very sore, but she enjoyed her pastries while catching up with the news, got a shower, and then decided she’d see what Shuri wanted to do today in trying to figure out why she’d grown a forcefield since she’d had the baby for Marley and Bucky.

_The baby._

Normally, she helped with the baby in some capacity. Emily shook her head at herself. Just maybe Steve wasn’t the only one who was going to catch hell today.

Emily pulled on a pair of jeans, a casual shirt, and headed down into the compound.

Shuri grabbed her before she made it into the gym.

“There you are.” The wide grin on the princess’s face had Emily turning red. “Someone was _busy_ last night.”

Emily buried her face in her hands. “I’m going to go back to bed.”

“Oh, no,” Shuri laughed. “Everyone will be so proud of you for being here and… mobile.”

Yeah, it wasn’t getting better.

“I actually came looking for you to see if you wanted to do more testing,” Emily explained.

Shuri pulled her into one of the labs. “Do I look dead to you? No? Then yes, we are testing.”

Emily thought so. She stood waiting for instructions. Okoye walked into the room, grinning when she saw Emily but she didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry about your spear,” Emily told her.

Okoye shook her head. “It is fine. I have another. I’m not sure I agree with what the princess is up to this morning.”

“What’s that?”

“Well,” Shuri said slowly, “we need to find out what your forcefield is capable of deflecting.”

Emily nodded. That made sense.

“It’s the _how_ you plan to do it,” Okoye warned Shuri.

“She shouldn’t be hurt,” Shuri said lightly.

Okoye’s brows shot up.

“ _Won’t_ be hurt,” Shuri clarified.

“You’d best be sure of that,” Okoye told her. “I will not be the one to explain to Captain Rogers that you flambeed his girlfriend.”

_Captain Rogers’ girlfriend? Heh._ Emily liked that.

Shuri led them into the room with the shields, Emily remembered being in there before when Loki pretended to be Billy and she’d burned him to test out the protective powers Marley’s baby had given her. It was the room where Marley often trained.

Marley walked through the door next, smiling as she walked up to Emily.

“Who has the baby?” Emily asked. “I’m _so_ sorry I slept in.”

“With Nat,” Marley told her. “Being spoiled no doubt. I’m the one who’s sorry. Bucky _thinks_ he’s funny.”

Emily felt her face heat up, wondering if anyone _didn't_ know she'd had sex with Steve last night.

“It’s okay. We’ll talk later,” Marley told her with a wink as Shuri approached them.

“I want to see if her forcefield can withstand your fire,” Shuri said out of the blue to Marley.

Emily could tell from the look on her friend’s face she had no clue that was coming.

“Oh, no,” Marley said firmly. “I… couldn’t. She could be severely burned, Shuri. No.”

Shuri rolled her eyes. “I’ve done calculations and I really don’t think you could produce enough heat in degrees Kelvin to break through _that_ barrier.”

Marley’s expression was an odd mix of worry and offense.

“Come here,” Shuri waved them over to the screens she’d set up, showing them one of the tests she’d ran on Emily the day before, only it looked like they were watching through a heat sensor.

“What did you throw at her?” Marley asked.

“A bucket of water,” Shuri explained. “Child’s play. I need something more substantial.”

“And you think fire is a good idea?” Marley asked with a heavy dose of doubt in her tone.

Shuri nodded enthusiastically. “If she can save me from an enormous steel beam…”

“Shuri, this is madness,” Okoye told her. “No.”

“I have another idea,” Marley told them. “Hang on.”

Marley walked back in within five minutes with Wanda.

Shuri’s expression was one of intrigue. “The sorceress,” Shuri said. “Yes, this will work.”

Wanda grinned. “What am I doing?”

They had Emily and Wanda on opposite sides of the room, Emily shifting her weight nervously as she waited for Shuri’s signal.

“Okay,” the princess directed Wanda. “Aim some of your magic at Emily. Nothing that would harm her but enough that she can… _feel_ it.”

Wanda’s brows shot up, then she looked at Emily. “Why would I do that?”

“She has a forcefield and we need to see what she can withstand,” Shuri said as if it were the most logical thing in the world. “So, get ready.”

Wanda glanced at Marley, both expressions concerned. When she looked at Emily, she said, “Are you okay with this?”

Emily shrugged. She certainly hoped so.

Red magic seeped out from Wanda’s fingertips, floating in slow waves in Emily’s direction.

Emily had _no_ idea what to do. It wasn’t like she’d deliberately shielded herself when that beam fell on her and Shuri the day before. Whatever she had, she didn’t know what it was, much less how to use it.

Emily watched in fascination as that magic reached her, aimed at her chest. When it was mere inches away, it spread out like a shield in front of her.

Or like a shield was in front of her, protecting her _from_ the magic.

Wanda stopped, her head tilting to the side curiously.

“Emily, are you okay?” Wanda asked.

Emily nodded. “Just fine.”

Wanda sent what looked like waves of red energy, hurtling faster at Emily this time. Emily stepped back, flinched. But again, whatever was protecting her, took the brute force of what Wanda had sent her way.  Emily never felt a thing.

Shuri looked delighted while Okoye and Marley watched carefully.

“Go again,” Emily told Wanda. “I’m fine, I promise.”

When Wanda sent a full-scale ball of energy hurtling at Emily, it crashed only inches from her face. Emily watched with a grin as sparks and energy scattered in a thousand directions all around her but didn’t touch a hair on her head. It was like being in a huge, invisible hamster ball.

Marley stepped up this time. “You want to try me?”

Emily stepped up, nodded. “I do. Just start… small.”

Marley nodded, looking nervous. Wanda motioned Shuri and Okoye back, closer to the shields.

Marley sent out what looked like the fiery streak from a flamethrower. Emily did flinch again, but the fire hit the barrier in front of her, spreading out like a halo. Emily reached forward to see if she could touch it. The radiant energy she felt when she did, had her hand and entire arm tingling.

“Do that again,” Emily bid her. “Go bigger.”

“Yeah?” Marley looked a lot less worried. “Let’s do it.”

Launching a fireball the size of a basketball this time, Marley pitted her power against Emily’s. The barrier tore the fire apart, sending flames all around her.

Again, Emily reached forward to touch the barrier. This time it shocked her in a way that was like sticking her finger in a light socket but not enough to hurt her. Pulling her arm back, Emily studied it like she was just now noticing it was attached to her. The tingling in her fingers wouldn’t stop. It was a restless, uncomfortable feeling.

Holding that hand in front of her, she shook it out as if it were asleep. Flames streaked out from that hand and went sailing across the room in Okoye’s direction. The warrior dropped and rolled to safety, looking startled at what happened.

“Whoa!” Marley yelled. “Did you see that?”

Shuri, who’d crouched when the flames flew back at them, watched wide-eyed and then she jumped up and headed back to the display panel, looking at readings. Shuri squealed with glee as she studied the screen.

“Just like our vibranium,” Shuri announced. “Emily was able to draw the energy from the forcefield and send it back.”

“What?” Emily wanted to know.

“Like vibranium,” Shuri said slower. “Vibranium absorbs the energy used against it. Apparently, so can you.”

Marley’s face split into a wide grin. “That’s seriously awesome.”

Motioning the others to get back, Marley nodded to Emily. One would think they were getting ready to play frisbee or something.

Marley sent a large volley of fire hurtling at Emily.

“Hey!” Steve yelled, looking as if he were going to run in between them and try to shield Emily from the fire.

Emily panicked, ran forward and tried to get Steve out of the way. For her it was like moving an eighteen-wheeler with her bare hands. While she couldn’t budge him, Emily had grabbed his shirt. Steve watched with her as the flames reached them but spread out around the invisible barrier that had protected her so far.

It had protected him too.

Steve sank to the floor, shaking lightly under her hands.

“Holy shit!” Bucky yelled, looking terrified. “Marley, what are you doing?”

“Did you _see_ that?” Marley yelled. “Steve move!”

Steve, really not accustomed to being ordered about like that, got up, looking Emily up and down. He still looked confused.

“Go stand with Bucky,” Emily told him, excited to know she’d been able to protect Steve with her barrier. “Watch this.”

Steve reluctantly backed away from her in Bucky’s direction, looking worried.

“Go again,” Emily bid Marley.

“Was that okay?” the blonde asked.

Emily nodded. “Do it.”

Marley sent another fireball flying. Emily held out her hands as if she meant to catch it this time, the flames dispersing just beyond her palms. Or so it appeared. Emily felt the power from it humming in her skin, her bones, her arms.

Holding her hands out in front of her, they began to shake. “Marley, I can’t hold it. Move.”

Dashing behind a shield, Marley was out of range just in time for Emily to send a volley of flames back at her, as large as the one she’d sent.

“Yes!” Shuri yelled, the cry echoing around the chamber as the rest of them watched with open mouths.

“My turn,” Wanda announced, stepping out in front of Marley.

Emily nodded, motioning for her to attack.

Steve’s expression was a mix of disbelief and shock as he watched a burst of magic fly from Wanda at his girl. Emily, with the most determined look he’d ever seen her wear, put her hands out to catch that burst. Somehow, she harnessed it, a ball of light she held in her hands. After a quick glance at Steve, she sent it sailing at a metal shield safely away from her friends on the other side of the room.

Emily pushed a long dark curl away from her face, smiling. “I was able to kind of _aim_ that time.”

Shuri looked nothing short of proud.

“Well, we’ve learned several things just now, haven’t we?” the princess told them. “Your forcefield shields you from magic and flame. Like our vibranium, you’re able to absorb what you’re sent and recycle it.”

“And she was able to keep Captain Rogers from being burned,” Okoye added. “That's an important aspect in this.”

Shuri nodded.

Steve looked to be just trying to take it all in.

“Can we try bullets next?” Emily asked.

“What?” Steve said like he’d just caught up in the conversation. “No! No bullets. Sweetheart –”

Bucky marched around Steve, heading for Emily before Steve could react. Emily barely had time to register Bucky drawing back his Wakandan arm and punching full force at her face.

Emily flinched, how could she not, but his fist froze where it struck. His blue eyes widened as he looked at Emily.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, looking a little shaken.

Emily grinned at him. “Yeah, I am.”

Bucky glanced back at Marley who was already on her way to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“What do you think?”

“Were you really trying?” Bucky asked his girlfriend.

“Did you not see that I did?” Marley replied. “This might be really, _really_ useful.”

Bucky seemed to consider it. “Maybe.”

“What?” Steve shook his head, moved a little closer. “Are you all crazy? She just had a baby and –”

“And I’m fine, Steve,” Emily told him, smiling. “I feel just fine.”

“Could she join our team?” Wanda asked excitedly.

Steve looked at witch like she’d lost her mind. “The team? She’s a civilian, Wanda and – “

“A civilian who carried an unusual child in a surrogate pregnancy and ended up getting some pretty cool perks from it,” Marley said. “Wanda’s right. Think about what she could do out there with us.”

Emily loved the thought, but she just knew Steve was going to fight her on this.

“What… What if it’s temporary?” Steve wanted to know. “What if we took her out there and she got shot? Or worse?”

“We can develop a monitoring system,” Shuri offered. “I can program it so she would be aware of any changes to her physiology. Should her forcefield weaken or diminish, she would be aware.”

Steve didn’t look sold, but he loved her, and she knew he didn’t want to make her unhappy either.

“Can we study it for a little while first?” Steve asked them but was looking at Emily. “Not saying no, and anything to do with the team is going to need Tony and Fury’s blessing. I’m just asking if we can learn more about it and what you can do with it.”

Emily smiled, running up throw herself into his arms. “Thank you! That’s reasonable. I can live with that.”

When she pulled back, she glanced up into his face. He still looked concerned, but his request was fair.

How would it be if she became an Avenger? Emily’s heart pounded in excitement.

Wanda was heading for the door.

“Where are you going?” Emily asked.

“I’m getting Vis,” Wanda said excitedly. “We can see how you do against him.”

Wanda dashed out. Marley was as excited as Emily. Bucky looked at Steve and shrugged.

“Really could be useful,” Bucky told him. “If we have a protection assignment especially.”

“I know, Buck,” Steve told him, his expression guarded. “Let’s just keep an eye on it for a while before we start making plans.”

Brushing a kiss onto her forehead, Steve gave her a careful hug. “We’re going to get back to training. Please try not to overdo it.”

“Will do, Captain,” Emily told him with a wink.

Steve blew out an exhale and motioned for Bucky to follow him back to the gym.

At least Steve _realized_ he probably wasn’t going to win this one.

Marley moved back to her original position. “Want to keep going?”

Emily nodded, excited to have maybe found a new purpose in life.

 

___

 

Emily _had_ overdone it and ended up heading back to her apartment early. She’d showered and gotten in her pajamas, thinking she’d eat after that but she’d collapsed on the bed and didn’t get back up. It was just around midnight when she heard Steve enter her bedroom, brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed.

The bed dipped with his weight next to her, and she almost drifted right back off to sleep.

“Em?” Steve whispered, his body curving around hers where she laid on her side.

She smiled at the nickname. No one had called her that before. She liked it.

“Hmmm?”

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” his voice held a note of worry.

It was a struggle for her. Aside from giving birth to James, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so exhausted. Somehow, she rolled over to her other side so she was facing him.

Normally, Steve slept in pajamas himself. That he was in her bed only in boxers? Well, she could definitely get used to _that_.

“Stop,” he told her gently, tipping up her chin so her gaze met his. “I’m serious. How are you feeling?’

“Tired,” she muttered. “So tired. I did what you told me not to. I’m sorry.”

He smoothed his large hand through her dark hair, nodded.

“Outside of today, how are you feeling?”

“What do you mean?” Emily’s sleep-fogged brain wasn’t sure what he was really asking.

Even in the dim light of the room, she could tell he was blushing.

“You know. From last night?” Steve asked carefully.

Emily smiled. “It was one of the best nights of my life,” she admitted. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t feeling it. But I’m sore in good ways, Steve. I loved every minute of it. Please don’t worry about that.”

His gaze searched her face. “l just never want to take any chances with you, Emily. If I were ever to hurt you…”

“You won’t,” she assured him. Then something occurred to her. “Wait. _That’s_ what you were worried about? You weren’t mad about the forcefield thing, you were worried about the sex thing?”

“Not how I would explain it,” Steve whispered. “Something like that. And I’m not mad about the forcefield. I hope it sticks. Something that keeps you safe like that has my full support.”

Emily blew out an exhale. “I thought maybe… Would it bother you if I end up being part of the team? Having powers or whatever it is? I mean, would you feel the same or…?”

His hand cradled her face. “Emily, that doesn’t make any difference in how I feel about you. I love you. If you end up being part of the team, you’ll be put in danger. In ways that maybe your forcefield can’t help you with. That part makes me worry. That would take time to get my head around. But only because I want to know you’re safe.”

“As long as you still love me,” Emily told him, pushing forward into his arms, “I can handle anything. I don’t get _why_ you love me but I’m not going to question a miracle.”

“Shut up,” he whispered fondly into her hair. “Go back to sleep. I’m thinking maybe you should sleep in tomorrow, take the day off. Call in dead like you said.”

Emily laughed. “I’ll think about it.”

The strong steady beat of his heart lulled her back to a deep, tired sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily knew what the shrill tone of Steve's phone meant when it sounded at 3 AM. It was a mission, top level, and he was up and out of bed within seconds.

Emily scrubbed at her eyes, grabbing her robe and heading out into the hallway. Marley was already there, rolling James down the hall in the antique bassinette Bucky and Steve had found at the thrift shop in town. Waving them towards her apartment, they managed to get the bassinette into the bedroom without him waking up. Marley already had a bag packed for him that she gave to her.

Marley hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for taking care of him, Emily."

Emily smiled. "Always."

Marley had to go and get ready.

Steve was in uniform in minutes and heading out. Pulling her against him for a long hug, he pressed a kiss to her neck before stealing one from her lips.

"Please be careful," Emily told him, smiling.

"I'll be back," Steve told her. "I have a very good reason. I love you."

Steve dashed out the door and she stayed in the doorway as she usually did, hugging Sam as he went by. Marley ran up and hugged her again. The last one down the hall was Bucky. He didn't seem to mind the others had already headed down on the elevator.

Bucky gave big hugs. "Thank you for watching, James," he told her.

"You know I love to," Emily assured him.

Bucky grabbed her hand, putting the heavy weight of a handgun there. "I'll show you how to use it when we get back or he can. It's a 9mm and it's loaded. Safety's here if something should happen."

Emily nodded, handling it carefully. "Okay. Thank you."

Bucky headed for the elevator and then he was gone, leaving Emily standing there with a loaded handgun and a sleeping baby at a very early hour.

Yawning, Emily stretched and headed back into her apartment. She put the handgun in a kitchen drawer, made sure the safety was still on, and headed back to bed. With the team gone, she could sleep in, just getting up to feed the baby when he was hungry.

It was noon before Emily decided to head out into the compound to see if there were any news. She had a key to Marley and Bucky's apartment, so she'd grabbed the stroller and took James with her, laughing at his content coos as they strolled off the elevator towards the control center. Phil Coulson smiled as she walked up.

"How is everything?" Emily asked because she always did.

Phil usually gave her an annoyingly benign smile, nodded and that was it.

Today he looked confused. It made her pause.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Phil told her.

"That's new," Emily told him.

Phil huffed out a laugh. "I'm sorry. It's been a really unusual day. We got the alert and the team went out. They reached the target site and it's just been radio silence since then."

Emily's fear must have shown on her face.

"I'm not saying that to panic you. There may well be a good reason for the tactic. It's way too early to assume anything is wrong," he explained.

"Okay," Emily said. "Can I stop and check on things later?"

Phil nodded, smiled.

Emily's nerves were on edge from there. She strolled through the shops and visited Shuri in the lab, trying to keep worry from preying on her mind. Shuri plucked baby James out of the stroller to play with him, change him.

"Did you brother go with the team?" Emily asked.

Shuri nodded. "He loves a good fight."

"That makes me feel better," Emily admitted.

"Okoye went too," Shuri told her. "And it should. They will watch over your Captain."

Emily had to grin at that.

A tiny alarm sounded and from thin air, Shuri produced a tiny holographic image of Okoye in the palm of her hand.

"My princess, Emily," Okoye greeted them.

"Is everything okay?" Shuri asked.

"Our other communications are down which vexes Stark," Okoye said slyly. "Is all well back at the compound?"

"It is," Shuri told her. "Are you all okay?"

"It's bizarre," Okoye explained. "We arrived at the site to find it abandoned. Then something shut down much of our technology though Stark and the Vision believe they can restore it. It's a strange situation so I wanted to check in to make certain this isn't a diversion."

The explosion nearby rocked the entire compound.

Emily took the baby from Shuri.

"What's wrong?" Okoye asked, looking frightened now.

"Someone is attacking," Shuri told her, waiving the hologram away.

Shuri motioned for Emily to follow her to the elevator. Emily carried James, holding him to her chest and ran for it.

They went up to the floor where the Wakandans were staying, the floor below her own, and Shuri dashed into her apartment, grabbing appliances for her arms that Emily was certain were weapons.

As soon as the door was secured as the princess wished, she produced a set of virtual screens so she could monitor the compound. Emily watched with alarm as armed agents swarmed the compound, at least two dozen, some scaling the walls outside.

"Shuri, are you there?" Phil Coulson's voice came over the screens.

"Yes."

"Do you have a location on Emily and the baby?"

"They are with me in my apartment," Shuri explained.

"Negative. I'm sending a team up to secure you. They are climbing the stairs now," Phil explained.

Shuri rolled her eyes. An armed Maria Hill and a group of our S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives stood outside her apartment.

"This way, Emily," Maria told her. "We're going to get the three of you to a safer location."

Emily nodded, Shuri followed, and they were placed in the middle of the soldiers as they headed for the stairs. They'd just reached the second floor when a group of agents, they were HYDRA, came barreling through the door. A gunfight ensued with Maria planting herself in front of Emily and baby James.

When the fire became heavy, Shuri fought with Maria but it wasn't long until they were outnumbered. When the gunfire got worse, Emily stood behind them, the baby in one arm, the other arm touching both women.

One bullet flew directly at Maria's face and ricocheted off.

"What the hell?" Maria yelled.

"I've got the baby," Emily told her. "Just grab me, okay?"

"What?"

"Do it!" Shuri yelled, leaning back until her shoulder touched Emily and firing with both arms. None of the bullets could touch her.

"Using some sort of shield," one HYDRA soldier yelled.

"Find a way around it," the leader yelled. "They want the baby and woman holding it."

Emily's heart clenched in her chest. That they were after James? Wasn't a surprise. That they were after  _her_?

"We've got to move," Maria yelled.

Since the enemy had cut them off from going further down, they had nowhere to go but back up. Holding onto Emily, Maria and Shuri and the remaining two soldiers with them hauled ass back up the stairs to the top floor with HYDRA on their heels.

The two soldiers were picked off quickly. Maria and Shuri kept a death grip on her, hauling her toward a hidden door that led to a small utility closet. But all of them fit.

Emily didn't realize she was in tears. "Those soldiers."

Maria's face reflected the same sorrow.

James was crying, the wail loud. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. soundproofing protocol," Shuri whispered.

"Engaged," the AI answered.

James cried now, small hiccupping cries and Emily did her best to try and comfort him as they settled in.

Her heart thundered in her chest. Even if they couldn't shoot them because of Emily's ability, it wouldn't be long before they would try something else to get around them when they found her. And they likely would find her.

More S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came up to their floor behind them, they watched on Shuri's screen.

"What do we do?" Emily asked.

"Wait it out and hope they don't find you," Maria told them. "I've got to go back. Stay and protect them."

Shuri nodded.

The battle continued on with shots fired, walls damaged, Maria was shot.

It wasn't long until thunder crashed wildly above and Emily's heart soared as she watched Thor and Loki land on the roof, easily dealing with the HYDRA faction that spilled onto it from inside the compound. Emily watched the Asgardians, impressed with their fighting skills, as they took out every agent that came at them like it was all in a day's work.

"Think we can go out now?" Emily asked.

Shuri shook her head. "Not yet."

They continued to monitor the situation, watching other fights break out on other floors, Tony was going to be furious at the damage to his compound. By the time the last of it was dying down, it appeared the jet was back, and Emily looked down hopefully at the baby sleeping in her arms.

_Steve was here._

The door to their room was pulled off its hinges as if it were nothing. The startled women jumped, watching in horror as HYDRA agents grabbed Shuri and dragged her out of the room.

Emily scrambled to grab one of her weapons when the agent pointed the gun at her head. "Don't try it."

Glancing up at him, she tried her best to cradle James to her chest. The man lunged in, tried to grab her. Emily smiled when he was unable to. Darting out past him, she grabbed Shuri's hand and they pulled free of the HYDRA agent's grip and began running up the hallway. Emily didn't stop to see that her shield was repelling their bullets as they shot at them, she only knew that it was covered as she raced for the stairwell, the princess keeping up with her easily.

They made it to the third floor before HYDRA soldiers spotted them so she hauled ass back up to the fourth floor and ended up going up that hallway. Seeing something fly by the window of one of the open apartments, she pulled Shuri out onto the balcony.

"Sam!" Emily yelled.

Sam spoke quickly into his comlink. "I've got them in my sights. Fourth floor."

Sam landed on the edge of the patio.

"Get Shuri out of here," Emily yelled.

"You and the baby –"

"I've got us, get Shuri!"

Sam scooped up the princess and flew her away to safety she hoped as she darted back into the apartment and out into the hallway, scrambling to find a place to hide while the baby began to wail in her arms.

When she saw she had no choice but to tuck in, she did, asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. to enable soundproofing. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard them scaling up and down the hall. There were sounds of battle. Then she thought she heard Sam.

He'd come back for them.

Running out into the hallway, Emily saw she was mistaken, surrounded by HYDRA agents with weapons trained on her and baby James. Yeah, she knew she had a forcefield but her current situation was terrifying.

They shot at them, tried to grab them. Slowly she was able to push a path through them to attempt a getaway. Emily froze when she heard one of them yell "Move!"

Emily turned to see a larger soldier fire a pretty ominous looking weapon at her. The bolt of crazy blue light hit her barrier and began to penetrate it. It still held but Emily screamed at the sizzling pain as it burned through to her shoulder.

That was way too close to the baby. Whatever that power was could easily kill him. Emily ran a little farther but reached the end of a hallway with no door or elevator, nowhere to go.

The huge soldier strutted up the hallway at her.

Emily curled her body around the baby, turning her back to the agents to try and shield him.

Again, he fired that hellish power at her, again it struck her like tongues of fire on her back and she screamed long and loud.

"Does it hurt, Emily?"

The sound of that familiar voice stopped her. It was Logan.

No. Not Logan.

Emily wouldn't turn, she had to protect the baby.

"What do you want?" she asked weakly.

"Give me the child," he said.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him remove the helmet, saw him in his true blue form.

"They don't care about you," the Shape went on. "They never did. Give him to us and the pain will end."

Emily knew they'd kill her. Or worse. She had to hang on.

"I won't give him to you," Emily told him. "Do your worst."

Emily couldn't breathe, ended up curled on her side on the floor when the next volley hit. She could only watch the baby scream, his face turning red beneath the wealth of dark hair as he cried. She braced for the next burst and the soldier fired again only this time there was some commotion, some fight.

A voice above her, she struggled to make out what he said. When she looked up, she saw scared blue eyes. It was Bucky Barnes and she thought he said something like "Daddy's got you." He took James from her gently, rising to stand.

"Sweetheart?" Steve's face swam before her vision and she felt herself being lifted but then it all went black.

***

Steve was furious as he glared Nick Fury down.

"Cap, I know you're concerned but the mission fit the protocol," the one-eyed man explained. "I'm really sorry but we had no way of knowing what you were walking into."

"We're damned lucky that T'Challa and Okoye went with us and their tech wasn't fried by whatever they hit us with." Steve folded his arms across his chest. "If not for that communication, we wouldn't have known to get back here. They could have taken them away or killed them."

Tony had F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan all the footage for them, producing the highlight reel. They clearly heard the HYDRA operatives announce that they were there for Emily and baby James. Then they saw the same creature who'd told them he was Logan who'd come dangerously close to Emily before.

Why did they want Emily now? If they hadn't known about her new abilities, they did now.

"Yeah, we were lucky," Nick told him. "I'm very glad that you were able to get back in time and that they weren't taken."

"This isn't the first time they've lured us into a trap." Steve cocked a brow at him. "And they didn't escape without injuries. Little James is fine, but Emily is burned. The bastard hit her with that ray several times."

Nick blew out an exhale and didn't seem to know what to say.

"If I had any more intel," Nick said slowly, "I'd have shared it."

"Well I do," Tony announced, walking in without knocking. He produced a screen from mid-air, adjusting volume when they first wielded the weapon. That was when Steve recognized it.

"Those look an awful lot like the ray guns Zola crafted for Schmidt in the 40s," he said.

"You're not wrong," Tony told him. "That's the tech that started them down that path. Those beams kill regular humans. Vaporizes them."

Steve nodded. "I've seen them in action."

"Her forcefield worked but couldn't hold it," Tony added.

"Meaning?" Steve knew he was going somewhere with this.

"Meaning her forcefield likely came from Marley's powers. Marley was the result of a HYDRA experiment and we've suspected, but have been unable to prove until now, that her power came from the Tesseract. Those ray guns are powered by whatever they took from it. Since they got their powers from essentially the same place, they won't work really well against each other."

Steve's mind was made up. There were weapons that could hurt his girl? And Marley? No. He wouldn't have it.

"Oh, don't be like that, Cap," Tony winked at him. "I'm sure we can find a way to make adjustments, so she can withstand those."

"If she can fall to them, so can Marley," Steve told him. "At this point, Marley is the only one on our team."

Tony made a face that seemed to say "true."

"You want Emily in the Avenger's Initiative?" Tony wanted to know.

Nick leaned forward, interested.

Did Steve want her in danger? No. But if she were on the team, she could stay. If she were on the team, he would control what she could and couldn't go on.

"Yes, I do," Steve told him.

"Okay," Tony told him. "So, we'll find a workaround. Agreed?"

Steve nodded. Nick didn't have any objections.

"I'm going to Emily," Steve told them. "Help me find these bastards and help me end them."

Nick looked regretful and Tony merely nodded.

Steve marched down the hall to medical, Helen was in an exam room with Bucky, Marley, and the baby. Little James was lying on a table in front of them, kicking much like he always did. Helen had assured Steve he was unharmed.

When he reached Emily's room, he found her just as he had lain in that hallway earlier, curled on her side and still. The hospital gown she wore gapped open in the back to show him thin black swirls on her back. They looked as if they'd been carved into her back with a knife and then cauterized.

Steve winced, knowing how it had to hurt and wishing he could take it for her. She'd used her body to protect little James and he was so proud of her bravery. Emily was one of the bravest people he'd ever known.

Walking around to the other side of her bed, he found her staring out the window, tears streaming out of her eyes. Kneeling at her bedside, Steve smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Sweetheart, you need something for pain?" he asked, hating that there was little he could do for her.

"They've given me pain meds," she whispered, trying to stifle her sobs. "I guess this is just really bad."

Brushing a kiss to her cheek, Steve gently took her hand in his, trying to lend her his strength.

"Is James okay?" Emily whispered.

Steve smiled gently. "He's just fine, sweetheart. You saved him."

"It was him," she whispered. "The one I called Logan. He told me if I gave him the baby, he'd stop but I knew… It's always a lie."

Steve winced, hating the experiences she'd had and being part of his world hadn't been any better.

"We'll figure something out so this never happens again," he told her. "What he used could also hurt Marley. You're staying here, Emily. I just talked to Tony."

The hope in her green eyes as she lifted her head had his heart squeezing in her chest.

"He'll let me stay?" The hopelessness was gone from her expression now.

"Not let you," Steve told her. "You're joining the team."

"Really?" Emily smiled weakly even though he knew she was hurting. "You mean it?"

"Under  _my_  supervision," Steve emphasized.

"That's okay," she said. "I trust you. I'll do what you say."

Steve smiled. "You damned well better."

A shadow darkened her doorway and Steve glanced up at the tall figure standing there.

"That looks like it hurts," Loki's voice was low. Yanking up one emerald sleeve, he showed Steve a deep black groove carved into his own arm. "Even I'm not impervious to it. I just wanted to see how Emily was doing."

Steve nodded grimly. "Tony said it the weapons they used were linked to the Tesseract."

That got the demi-god's attention. Those clear blue eyes darted from his arm to Emily and back.

"I see," Loki told him, grinning. "I'll be back in a moment, Captain."

Steve had no idea what Loki was up to, but he'd helped Emily through the poisoning episode. He was willing to go on a little faith.

When Loki returned with Vision, Steve was a little surprised.

"Captain Rogers, I think I may be of service," Vis announced, looking at Loki's arm and really focusing on it. When a ray of light came from the stone embedded in his forehead and flashed along Loki's wound, Loki grinned. When it was done, he held out his hand and shook it. The deep black groove was essentially gone. Just a thin silver scar in its place.

"Captain, Miss Andrews," Vis said, "if I may?"

Steve nodded. "Give us a moment."

Kneeling again at her side. "Emily, can Vision try this? It might take the pain away."

Emily weakly lifted her head. "Is Loki here?"

Loki walked around the edge of the bed, his smile tame. "I'm here."

"Thank you for coming back to help us," Emily said. "We saw you."

Loki shook his head. "Thor's idea really. I just happened to be there."

Emily smiled and nodded.

Loki held a hand up to Vision to have him pause.

"With the wounds to her back," Loki explained to Steve, "the remedy may be as painful. May I help?"

Steve rose and cautiously stepped back though he held onto Emily's hand, and Loki didn't miss that small sign of trust.

Loki kneeled next to Emily now. "Emily, I'm going to make you very cold. Only for a moment to numb your pain. Vision will heal your wound and then we'll warm you. Is that alright?"

Emily's teeth bit into her lower lip and she nodded.

Steve had them wait, dashing out and coming back for one of the heated blankets they used for the team.

"Ready now," Steve told them.

Loki rose, gently placing his hands on the charred flesh of Emily's back. Steve winced as he watched her skin turn blue, saw Emily's eyes shut tight in pain. Vision aimed that beam of healing light at the wounds quickly after that but if Emily felt anything from  _that_ , it didn't show. Loki released her the moment Vision was done. A small curl of smoke rose one beat before Emily's green eyes opened.

"That feels better," Emily said cautiously.

Steve covered her with the heated blanket and she hummed happily, pulling it around herself. Steve watched her carefully.

"How do you feel, Sweetheart?"

Emily looked afraid to trust it. "Better. I think."

"Thank you," Steve held out his hand to Loki. With a humble form of his trademark grin, Loki shook that hand, almost looked uncomfortable at the unexpected appreciation.

Sitting up faster than Steve thought she should have, Emily grabbed Loki's other hand. "Thank you."

Loki nodded.

"And thank you, Vis," Emily said to the android who nodded.

"My pleasure, Miss Andrews. Rest well."

Steve moved around her to carefully peel back her gown to look at her back.

"How is it?" she asked quietly.

"Much better," Steve admitted. "There will be scars but it's a lot better."

"Am I really on the team?" Emily asked, searching his expression. "I thought maybe I was dying and you just wanted me to die happy."

Steve laughed at that. "No, that's true. We'll worry about that later. Alright?"

Emily nodded, looking exhausted. Lying down, she snuggled into the heated blanket and was asleep in minutes.

"She okay?"

Steve smiled at Bucky as he pulled up a chair by her bed. "She is now. How's the baby?"

"He's fine, Steve," Bucky told him. "Emily saved his life."

Steve nodded, still very proud of her. "We have a lot to talk about, Buck."

And they talk in the quiet of the medical room for some time while Emily slept.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read Pyramania, I'm referencing some of the events of that story like the other child created in the same experiment as Marley. While I'm starting these events here, I plan to continue them in a third story and that story due to popular demand will shift back to Marley and Bucky. Stay tuned...

_Through the telephone_

_I tried to reach you_

_But if you're not alone_

_I know your life is torn_

_I see your lover's tomb_

_Why don't you mention_

_To me whenever I call_

_I'll try to warm you_

_Always the sign is fire_

_I'm being drawn by the heat_

_Always the same desire_

_You're not alone_

_Always the sign is fire… - The Fixx_

Now that Emily had recovered from the birth and the attack shortly after it, things settled into a normal routine at the compound. As normal as it would get for _them_.

Steve found himself making excuses to spend more and more time with Emily. Now that he _could_ touch her, make love to her without hurting her or worry, he couldn’t get enough of her.

He grinned as he thought about that morning. Steve had woken up just a few moments before he would normally go running with Bucky. Steve knew she didn’t like to be cold, and they kept her bedroom pretty chilly because his metabolism burned so hot. He’d just climbed underneath the covers on the bed and climbed between her thighs.

“Steve?” Emily had murmured sleepily above him. He’d had her pajama pants and panties off, pressing kisses to her thighs before she’d ever stirred.

By the time Emily was awake enough to join the program already in progress, Steve had the taste of her in his mouth, his lips and tongue waking her up with gentle strokes and nudges to her most sensitive flesh that had her squirming in his hold. 

“Steve? I’m…”

“Coming?” he whispered. “Do it, baby. Come for me.”

The command in his deep voice had her sleepy form burning with lust in seconds as she tightened around his fingers and let go. Steve took his time, enjoying every bit of her climax before climbing up over her and gently pushing inside her.

Emily gasped, wrapping herself around Steve as he stretched her open, the slick he’d coaxed from her easing the way. Gentle kisses rained over her face as he continued on, reaching the end of her before her sleepy brain could catch up. Steve closed his eyes for just a moment before he started moving. Her body was a hot, silken vice around him and the smell of her, her sex mixed with that floral smell that was just hers, invaded his senses in the best way.

_This_ was the way a man should wake up, he decided.

Her slender hands slid over his back and arms, her thighs clamped around his hips and she held on as he began to move within her, gentle strokes meant to entice her, to awaken her body fully for him. Emily came the second time with his mouth memorizing hers and his fingers teasing her clit while he drove on inside her with increasingly powerful strokes.

He loved everything about it, being inside her in the dark just before dawn, just him and her in the world and it was beautiful. His name was a prayer on her lips as she tightened around him, so tightly he almost lost control. Steve hung on, varying his strokes until he found her g-spot. He began a campaign to hit it just the right way with each stroke. Her hands clutched in his hair, her wails filled the room, her body clamped around him until he couldn’t fight her anymore and surrendered himself to her, loving the way the world spun away as he dropped to the bed at her side.

“Emily?” Steve whispered by her ear after a few moments, smiling to realize that she was dozing off. “How do you feel, sweetheart?”

“Cold,” she whined, trying to vine around him as he tried to ease off the bed, chuckling at her efforts. He had just enough time to clean her up and get himself ready before Bucky pecked at the door for their run.

Emily was up and helping Marley with baby James when they got back, so Steve didn’t see her again until training.

He had to admit that he was very proud of her. Emily had just joined in with training as if she’d always been part of the team. She’d started out training with Shuri who had set up a monitoring system for her as promised and it did a great job of keeping up with her forcefield. Shuri had been comparable in size and had royally beaten Emily’s ass – at first. Emily was patient, taking blows a little too well for Steve’s comfort sometimes when she was caught off guard. Slowly she began to learn to dodge and move. Her movements were quick and easy, almost graceful.

For a few weeks after the Wakandans went home, she trained with Nat, Marley, and Wanda. Wanda and Marley didn’t tend to want to get so physical, perhaps because their particular gifts were so strong. Emily seemed impressed with the physicality of it all and wanted to know more. Nat taught her many things, including her scissor takedown, and Emily had started to show real promise with it.

Today, Steve couldn’t resist flirting with her. When Nat moved out to get some water, Steve took her place in front of his girl.

“Let’s see what you’ve got,” Steve told her, smiling.

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up from next to them and he watched in interest.

Emily didn’t disappoint. Smiling, she sized him up and took a step closer. If she were worried he’d hurt her, it didn’t show.

That she was using her shield to its full potential made him happy. At first, he kept his punches easy but once he saw she wasn’t taking any chances, he really went at her. After two sequences where Steve eventually chased her off the mat, Bucky came up behind her, placing a large hand on her shoulder and whispering in her ear.

Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky was telling her how to cheat. He just knew it.

When Emily came back on the mat, Steve waited. He could guess what Buck had advised her to do but Emily’s own actions weren’t so easy to decipher. The sweep she’d used to aim for his legs? He hadn’t expected that. He didn’t even know who’d taught her that.

Steve went down, hard and Bucky laughed from where he watched from the edge of the mat.

“Good job, doll,” Bucky called.

Steve grinned up at her, nodding. “Who taught you that one?”

Emily blushed under his praise but seemed proud of herself. “Bucky _and_ Nat, actually.”

“That was good,” Steve admitted, impressed. “I want to see that again.”

“You want me to use that again?” Emily wanted to confirm.

Steve nodded, winking at her and taking a step back.

This time when Emily came at him, he tried to grab her to stop her, making her rethink her strategy. He’d pinned her the first two attempts. The third time, she managed to evade his hold. Bucky helped her work out the details on evading him. All in all, a really great training session.

They’d walked out of the gym area to head for the showers when Tony flagged Steve into one of the side rooms where he tested equipment. Ever since the weapons HYDRA and the Shape had used against them in their attack on the compound had surfaced, Tony had been hard at work developing a corresponding weapon.

Emily had quickly hugged Steve before dashing off to the showers, leaving them to it. He watched her walk away, her dark ponytail swinging back and forth with the soft sway of her hips. His heart tightened in his chest when it finally occurred to him that she was _his_. She loved him.

“Cap?” Tony drew his attention back to the new weapon he was developing, shaking his head at Steve ogling his girl.

Steve for once didn’t care.

“Fury wants to meet with us,” Tony told him, motioning with a tilt of his head.

Steve showered and made his way to Tony’s office in good time, checking for any messages from Emily before he went in.

“Cap,” Fury greeting, sitting across from Tony at his desk. “We’ve got a mission.”

Steve nodded, taking a seat next to the director.

Fury placed the folder he held in his hand on the desk before the two leaders. Steve flipped open the folder and the first thing he saw was the smiling, handsome face of Logan Michaels. Immediately, he knew he wasn’t going to like whatever this mission entailed but his curiosity was piqued.

“We know who he is now?” Steve wanted to know.

“We do,” Fury told him grimly. “He’s a mutant who goes by the name Oskar Wagner, alias Nox.”

“Like… Nightcrawler?” Tony asked. “ _That_ Wagner?”

Fury nodded. “His son, yes. He’s a shapeshifter and a dangerous one. Fully trained, by HYDRA no less.”

“Any connection to the Winter Soldier program?” Steve had to ask because he always asked. If they encountered someone who Bucky would remember, he liked to be prepared.

“Not with _that_ program,” Fury explained. “He was part of another program turns out. The one that produced Marley.”

Steve remembered the intel Nat had run across on a mission to Beirut last year. It was how they knew that Marley couldn’t carry a child when she became pregnant. HYDRA had bred several children, only a couple of them had produced results with Marley being incredibly powerful.

Another young woman had been born with similar gifts to Marley but not nearly as strong. HYDRA had attempted to breed her forcing several pregnancies on her causing her to suffer several miscarriages. Anya had given birth to two female children and committed suicide at the age of nineteen.

The thought of all of it made Steve sick, honestly. Just another reason, in his mind, HYDRA had to be extinguished.

Steve looked at the next picture, it was Nox in his Logan Michaels persona and at his side was a girl of maybe ten with dark hair and a long scar on the side of her small face. Flames shot from her hands in the grainy security camera image.

His gaze met with Fury’s. “That’s one of the girls?”

Fury nodded, reaching up to flip to the next image. Another young girl, younger than the first, with a head full of flame red curls. Fire shot from her hands as well.

“He has them,” Steve said to no one in particular.

“And we need to stop him,” Tony told him. “We need to get them away from him.”

“What does he want?” Steve spoke to Fury, knowing he wouldn’t like any answer he received. “Marley?”

“Marley,” Fury confirmed, “and the baby.”

Steve knew he would do whatever it took to keep Bucky’s family safe.

“And Emily.”

His blood ran cold.

“What?”

Fury’s lone eye met Steve’s gaze. “We had an agent infiltrate his base camp in Bavaria.”

“Had?” Steve didn’t miss the wording.

Fury nodded. “He uncovered our agent’s identity and executed her brutally.”

Which confirmed the bastard was as bad as Steve had guessed.

“Our agent managed to send us his plans,” Fury went on. “Of course, those plans have changed since our agent’s discovery, but the objective will have stayed the same. They have always considered Marley their property. They consider her child with Barnes their property. They would like to have Barnes as well but he’s not as high priority as Marley, Emily, and James.”

Tony’s gaze was sympathetic.

“Why does he want Emily?” Steve asked. “Are they aware of her ability?”

Fury looked thoughtful. “We don’t know the answer to that. At the time our agent was discovered, Emily’s abilities were unknown to _us_.”

“If they don’t know about her abilities, why would they want her?” Steve posed the question to himself as much as to the other two.

“Steve,” Fury said and when Fury called him that, it was rare. “Our agent got the intel by becoming Wagner’s lover. He has very particular sexual preferences.”

Steve didn’t like where this was going.

“He wants to study Emily because she was the surrogate mother of a powerful child. But… he also wants Emily for personal reasons. He wanted to capture her, to add her to his relationship with our agent as a slave.”

“Excuse me?” Steve’s brows shut up.

“Slave like BDSM, whips and chains, that kind of thing?” Tony cut in.

Fury nodded.

No _way_ Nox was getting his hands on Steve’s girl. Not a chance in hell.

“What’s the mission?” Steve was already preparing in his mind. “Do we know where he is?”

“His location in Bavaria has of course been abandoned but there’s a much larger base just outside Berlin,” Fury explained. “We believe that he’s there.”

“We’ve got to be careful with this one,” Tony told them, looking at the maps of the very base they were talking about. This looks like a bitch to get into.”

“And if we’re going to extract those girls, we’ll need to be careful,” Steve told them, cringing to think what HYDRA may have put those children through already.

“We’re going to have opposition from Barnes on this one,” Fury told them. “But Marley will be needed on this one. As will Emily.”

“No,” Steve immediately answered.

“She’s been training. Stark believes she’s ready.”

“You want to use her as bait?” Steve glared at him. “Or Marley?”

“Not bait,” Fury told him. “But all hands are needed on this one, Cap.”

“Emily is _not_ going.” Steve had already thought of a compelling reason. “Someone needs to stay and protect James. Emily would be the perfect Avenger to ensure my nephew’s safety.”

“We will make sure the baby is protected, Steve,” Fury told him. “Emily _has_ to go.”

“No.” Steve rose from his chair. “When do we leave?”

“Your call, Cap,” Fury said rising from his chair. “You can call when you leave, how, the mission parameters. But Marley and Emily are going. You’ve fought with Marley, Steve. There’s evidence to suggest each of those girls might be as powerful as she is. Marley is the only one who has a chance of taking them without hurting them. Emily can provide you protection.”

“The weapons,” Steve brought up.

“I’ve been working on some countermeasures,” Tony told him. “Not quite where they are yet but we’ll stand a good chance.”

Steve felt numb. Nodding, he turned on his heel and marched out of the office, heading straight for the elevators to the apartments without making eye contact with anyone he passed. Including Clint and Nat.

He found them in Bucky and Marley’s apartment, Emily was holding the baby as they talked.

Emily’s face fell the moment she saw him walk in.

“Steve? What’s wrong?” Emily asked.

Marley studied him and Steve knew she was going through his mind. He didn’t try to block her.

“Oh my God,” Marley whispered.

“What?” Bucky asked, looking back and forth between Steve and Marley. “What’s going on?”

Marley shook her head. “This is bad. They know who he is, Emily.”

“Logan?” Emily asked, handing little James back to his mother.

“His name is Oskar Wagner,” Steve told them. “Goes by Nox.”

Steve explained the rest while the three of them listened carefully. Bucky’s face darkened as he realized the bastards were after his girl and his baby. They wanted _him_ if they could get him.

Steve only omitted one part.

“Tell her,” Marley bid him. “Tell her everything.”

Steve’s gaze met Emily’s.

“What?” she asked gently, her eyes rounded. “He’s after me, right?”

Steve nodded.

“Because of James? Or do they know…?”

Marley stared at Steve, but he didn’t look back up. He knew Marley could feel the layers of anger coming off him.

“We don’t know if they know what you can do,” Marley told her friend. “He wants you for other reasons.”

Emily’s fair face paled. “What does he want?”

Steve shook his head.

“Steve?”

“Spit it out, pal,” Bucky told him.

When Steve didn’t say anything, Marley took a deep calming breath. “He wants Emily for personal reasons. Disgusting reasons.”

The rage on Bucky’s face was easy to see. “Let’s see him do that when we rip his dick off,” Bucky told them. “When we do we head out?”

“By tomorrow,” Steve told him.

“Am I going?” Marley asked quietly.

“No,” Bucky answered.

“Yes,” Steve said at the same time. “And so is Emily.”

“What?” Emily asked.

Bucky and Marley exchanged a concerned glance.

“Is _she_ ready for that?” Bucky asked carefully.

“It doesn’t matter,” Steve told him bitterly. “They need Marley to help us deal with those two girls. They need Emily to help protect us.”

Emily looked afraid and Steve didn’t blame her. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and run away with her, go far away from any danger and any chance that Nox or HYDRA or anyone else could take her from him.

Steve felt sadness weigh him down. “Get some rest,” he told Bucky and Marley. Leaning down to brush a kiss on baby James’ cheek, he sighed. “We’ll leave at dawn.”

Emily followed him back to her apartment. The moment they closed the door behind them, Emily caught up to him, wrapping her arms around his slender waist from behind.

“Steve, it’s going to be okay,” she whispered. “It will.”

Steve shook his head. The tension in his body humming under her fingers.

“Please,” she begged, “talk to me.”

They stood there for long moments Steve with his head bowed and Emily holding him, lending him her strength.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said.

“Steve, sorry for what?” Emily asked. Gently, she released him, walked around in front of him. Her gently green eyes gazed up at him and finally, he met her gaze. It was the love in her eyes that finally broke him. Tears stung the backs of his eyes.

“When I was rescued from the ice,” Steve said quietly, “I caught up with the world and it didn’t take long to figure out I lost so much. All of my friends, what little family I had left. Peggy was still alive but older and not always there. She didn't always know me.”

Emily gazed up at him through her lashes. “I can’t imagine what that was like for you, Steve. I know you must have loved her.”

Steve’s gaze was unflinching and his nod barely there.

“When I lost her… it was hard. Yet around that same time, I found out Bucky was still here. He was the one miracle the world left me. My best friend still here in some form. I’ve been grateful every day for him being part of my life.”

He didn’t care that tears were running down his face now.

“He fell in love with Marley and she’s like the sister I never had,” Steven continued. “She had a child. You carried their child which brought _you_ into my life.”

His voice was breaking on the last couple of words.

Emily was shocked when Steve dropped to his knees before her, still coming up to her chest even so.

“You came into my life, Emily,” Steve told her, his voice barely a whisper. “I love you _so_ much.”

Emily cried with him, especially when he pressed his face against her, hanging on to her like she could somehow save _him_.

“I love you, Steve.” Emily meant it with all of her heart.

“Emily, I can’t… _lose_ you.”

Steve cried and all she could do was hold him, telling him over and over how much she loved him. How it was all going to be okay. They would get through this. He wouldn’t lose her.

Eventually, she was able to persuade him to rise, to come to bed with her. Steve held her all night, stroking her hair and pressing kisses into her hair.

He couldn’t have slept the entire night.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily’s anxiety was high as the jet rumbled to life. She’d been through a very fast, pretty thorough physical exam before being rushed onto the jet, her arm still stinging from where they drew blood.

Steve was lost in his own mind. He’d strapped her into the seat, taking the seat next to her and looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there.

She wasn’t supposed to be there. She _wasn’t_ an Avenger. Steve knew it and so did the rest of them.

Emily would never be able to live with herself if something happened to any of them because they had to protect her.

Once they were in the air, Steve was up, heading for the front of the jet with Bucky. Emily knew him well enough to know he was mentally already in battle mode. Sometimes it took him a while to come out of it when he got home. Now she’d get to see him in action…

“Are you okay?” Marley asked her quietly.

Emily met the gaze of her friend, nodded. “Are you?”

Marley blew out an exhale. “I’m going to have to be. The missions are one thing and some of them are bad enough. I really would have felt better if one of us had been able to stay and protect James.”

Emily reached over to hug her friend. She agreed. “Coulson won’t let anything happen to him,” Emily told her.

She pulled back from Marley, thinking she was successfully hiding everything.

“Emily?” Marley asked and Emily knew she was getting ready to go through her head anyway…

“I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me,” Emily blurted it out.

Marley’s smile was small and didn’t reach her eyes. “I know that feeling. It went away pretty fast though.”

“I guess so,” Emily told her. “You _can_ fight. You can defend yourself.”

“So can you,” Nat kneeled in front of her. “You’re as competent as any of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents we have with us and you have that forcefield. Use it to keep yourself safe. If we need it, we’ll direct you when the time comes. Just be brave. You’ve got this.”

Emily nodded. Brave she could be. For Marley, Steve, Bucky, and Nat. She’d at least try her damnedest.

The flight seemed like it would never end, the entire time Emily just wanted to get there, to get everything over with. Steve glanced back at her from time to time, trying to nod at her reassuringly. He wasn’t good at concealing his emotions and apparently never had been. It just mattered that he tried.

Marley helped her get strapped in for landing and it was a rough one. As soon as the craft came to a stop, an explosion rocked the entire vessel and the entire team began scrambling to get everything they needed to go out and fight.

“Emily,” Steve placed a large hand on her shoulder, lowering his head and looking into her eyes, “whatever you do, stay with me or Bucky at all times. Do you understand?”

Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest, but she did understand what he was saying.

“Yes,” she said. “I will.”

A pain-filled expression crossed his face at that faster than she could blink, his mouth claimed hers for a kiss that took her breath away. Steve usually wasn’t so physically demonstrative with her, not in situations that involved the team.

Was it going to be _that_ bad then?

“Let’s go,” Steve bid them.

Emily was so grateful she had trained, otherwise, she wouldn’t have been able to keep up with them. As it was, she was managing. And it wasn’t just her. She noticed that Steve and Bucky would have to consciously remember to slow down because even Marley couldn’t keep up with the two of them. She had firepower, but she didn’t have their strength and speed.

Clint chuckled next to her, shaking his head at the two super soldiers sped ahead. “Welcome to _our_ world.”

Emily shared that moment, grinning back.

And then all hell broke loose.

“Shit!” Clint yelled as a swarm of HYDRA agents came at them and a huge fight broke out.

“Emily!” Marley called to her. “Back to back.”

With Marley at her back lighting the enemy agents up with her flames, Emily turned on the forcefield, keeping anyone from coming in behind her while she wreaked havoc. The first couple of times soldiers shot at her, she flinched. But it didn’t take her long to realize that as long as she focused, the bullets weren’t getting through. Another soldier ran at her. Emily almost laughed at how he literally bounced off her.

“Let me get in on this,” Clint yelled.

Emily was able to cover the archer too who worked side by side with Marley, they took out a few waves of HYDRA agents until Clint was out of arrows, but they were okay.

Running along they found Wanda and Vision helping Steve, Bucky, Sam and Nat polish off another small army.

“Cap,” Tony’s voice came over the comlink. “Head's up. He’s on the move.”

_Logan._

As soon as he’d finished fighting the last agent he saw, Steve glanced around frantically until he found her. His blue eyes raked over her form and when found nothing wrong, he signaled to the team that they would continue to move towards the compound.

Bucky made his way back towards her and Marley.

“What happened to staying with me and Steve?” Bucky asked Marley as he fell into step next to her in front of Emily and Clint.

“We had a situation to deal with,” Marley told him. “We did okay.”

Bucky didn’t look happy, but it was only because he loved her, so Marley didn’t argue.

Emily made a mental note to do a better job of sticking with them as Steve had asked. She didn’t want Steve distracted or upset and have it take his attention away from leading.

A low whistling sound came at them from overhead.

“RPG!” Sam yelled into the comlink.

Emily lunged at Marley and Bucky, knocking her to the ground and grabbing his metal arm as the grenade exploded right next to them. She felt disoriented as she pulled herself off the ground, unable to hear for a moment. Bucky and Marley looked at her with wide eyes realizing what happened. Clint was still clutching Emily’s jacket. In doing so he’d gotten into her forcefield.

“Clint, you okay?” Emily asked as he helped her up.

Clint nodded, looking shaken nonetheless.

Again, up ahead Steve was staring at them, concern clouding his blue eyes.

Emily nodded to him. “I’m okay,” she mouthed.

At a fast pace, they started running toward the German base. Explosions rocked the landscape ahead, Tony, Sam, and Rhodey taking care of business from the air until they could get there. Emily watched as Vision flew up to join them.

When they did reach the base, the sheer number of HYDRA soldiers there made Emily’s heart clench. HYDRA hadn't really had a choice if they were to take on all of the power that was the Avengers but… How in the hell would the team survive this?

“Where’s Thor?” Clint leaned up to ask Bucky.

“Don’t know.” Bucky’s blue eyes scanned the area around him.

“Here he comes,” Tony announced. “The girls are with him too. Jesus…”

“Hold!” Steve called into the comlink.

They all gathered around Steve on at the edge of the woods they’d just come through. For a moment, the fighting halted as Steve, Bucky, and Clint studied the terrain. Nat’s gaze was fixed on two girls that stood next to Logan in his true Nox form. They couldn’t be more than teenagers if they were that, one with dark hair, and one with red curls.

Logan alone walked out into the fray, holding up a hand to stay his soldiers. Steve and Bucky walked towards him until they met.

Logan wanted to be heard so his voice came through enough for them to hear what he was saying on the comlink.

“Captain Rogers,” Logan smiled, his true voice marked by a heavy German accent. “We don’t have to fight today, do we?”

“Yeah, I’m thinking we do,” Steve told him, taking a step closer so that he towered over Logan.

If Logan were concerned at all, it didn’t show.

“Give me what’s HYDRA’s,” Logan said slowly. “And the rest of you can leave. And you’ll have no more trouble from us.”

“Just like that, huh?” Steve was dangerously still. “What do you consider to be HYDRA’s?”

“Marley,” Logan began, “her son, and the original Winter Soldier if you don’t mind. Technically, he started out as yours, but we have a lot of time and effort invested in him, you see.”

Steve didn’t move.

“And I’d like _my_ girl back,” Logan told him, looking around Steve until his gaze fell on Emily and his grin widened.

In his true form, his teeth were yellow and pointy. His grin made her skin crawl.

“She’s. Not. Yours.” Steve said slowly.

“Oh, I realize this is personal,” Logan said laughing. “I’m sure you’ve enjoyed her. Yes, Emily _is_ beautiful but is she _not_ the perfect submissive? Have you ever spanked her? Caned her?”

Steve moved then, grabbing Logan by the shoulders as Bucky moved to restrain him.

Emily’s heart jumped into her throat to watch the two girls come in their direction.

Bucky whispered something, and Steve released him, stepping back carefully.

Logan’s creepy smile was back. “Aren’t they lovely?” Logan asked. “My prodigies. My little angels. Oh, they aren’t as powerful as Marley. Not yet. I’m told once they start menstruating it will boost their powers a little. And with Marley training them, leading them, who will stop us?”

Emily could see Bucky tense up.

How could she have ever bought Logan’s act? The way he spoke of her, Marley, the girls, as if they were chattel was making her ill.

Logan shook his head, looking at Bucky. “Oh, don’t worry, asset. I’m not a cruel master. Once you’re all here where you belong, I won’t split up your little family. You can still fuck Marley but you’re going to have to learn to _share_.”

Marley cried out when Bucky dove for Logan and the red-haired girl raised her hand. Only Steve’s shield kept his lifelong friend from bursting into flames.

“We’ll start with the soldier,” Logan announced. “Take him.”

Emily’s heart dropped as she watched HYDRA’s soldiers close in around the two. Steve and Bucky were fighting now, hard. The team had to get them out of there.

“Okay, then,” Tony said over the comlink. “Rhodey, Sam, Vision, with _me_.”

Nat was getting the rest of them ready to head down, led by her and Clint with Marley. Emily knew they’d have to be careful with the fire, so she wouldn’t hit their team. Emily stayed behind them and Wanda came up behind her.

When another unit of soldiers came from their left, where were all of them coming from, a fighting frenzy broke out. They lost a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the start and Clint was almost disarmed, left only with his katana now. Nat grouped her with Marley and Wanda. Emily covered their backs as they worked together to decimate the latest group of HYDRA agents.

They headed back around to where Steve and Bucky had been in the center of the fray. Vision and Tony were on the ground now, fighting with them with Sam and Rhodey covering from the air. When a streak of flames barely missed Sam, they all stopped, horrified.

“Sam, get out of the air,” Steve shouted.

More flames shot out. Emily’s heart lurched, and all the color drained from Marley’s face.

“Oh, my God,” Marley whispered.

“They’re going to use the girls to get what they want,” Nat said breathlessly. “Outside of Nox, they aren’t concerned with losses on their side.”

Emily believed her and she was terrified. That meant they would kill every Avenger aside from herself, Marley and Bucky. And Steve would be a _big_ target for Logan.

More flames and she was pretty sure it was Tony’s scream she heard over the comlink.

Before Nat could stop her, Emily sprinted for the gathering, surprised at how fast she could run. Logan had made no mention of know what she could do to Steve. He might know. It might give them an advantage. At least she could get up there with Steve, Tony, and the others and try to keep them from harm.

“Emily!” Marley yelled, and in that moment, she knew her friend was right behind her.

Emily didn’t stop until she reached Steve, gasping for breath as Logan motioned for the red-haired girl to lower her hand. He said something in German to her Emily didn’t understand.

“Bucky?”

Emily followed Marley’s line of vision to where they gotten Bucky restrained to the side, what looked like metal bonds wrapped around his arms and upper body. His eyes went wide when he saw Marley was there.

“Halt!” Logan yelled when a few shots fired. “I can’t have my prize damaged.”

He was looking at Marley of course but his gaze moved to Emily then.

“Emily,” Logan smiled. “I’m surprised to see you here. But pleased. It saves me from having to orchestrate a trade for you as I will have to for the baby.”

Emily stared at him in silence. She felt Steve’s gaze on her but she couldn’t look at him. She had to hold it together.

“Nothing to say? Did you miss me at all?” The last was said in the elegant accent he’d used before. “Or if you prefer…”

He transformed into the human form he’d shown her before, handsome and tall. Emily felt sick when she thought of all the times he could have taken her, hurt her, because she’d been too dumb to listen. Steve had never liked him. She should have paid attention.

“I will stay like _this_ if it pleases you,” he said, his expression mocking.

He glanced over at two larger guards. “Take them both,” he ordered, motioning to Marley and Emily. “The girls will burn anyone who attempts to stop you.”

Emily ran around Steve behind Marley and it would have appeared comical to anyone who didn’t know why. It looked like she was hiding behind her friend like a child. Logan’s brows shot up in amusement, telling her he didn’t know.

The guards came forward to grab them. Marley sent streaks of fire at them and they stopped for a moment.

“Really?” Logan taunted her.

They moved forward again, Marley shot at them again. Emily saw the girls look at Logan and he nodded.

Many things happened at once. Steve, Tony, and Vision crowded around them tightly.

“Keep those girls in front of you,” Steve told whispered in her ear. “I have to get Buck.”

Emily nodded, knowing what to do. She’d been up against Marley enough times. She could handle it.

Marley fried the guards who came at her. The girls began shooting flames, sizable shots for their size but not as strong as what Marley sent her as a training exercise. Emily stepped around Marley then, arms outstretched as she headed straight for the girls. She had to hold them out long enough for Steve to get Bucky.

Emily hated the scared look in their eyes as they finally stopped firing, stepping back.

“Rhodey, now!” Tony yelled on the comlink.

So quickly, Emily jumped, Rhodey swooped down, grabbing the red-haired girl and flying away with her.

Logan instantly shifted back to his Nox form, shouting using words she didn’t understand. He yelled at the dark-haired girl and she began shooting at Emily again. That was when Logan noticed what was happening, that the flames didn't reach her.

“How are you doing that?” He yelled straight at Emily. He seemed surprised when he wasn’t able to reach her.

“Okay, Sam,” Tony called now.

Emily watched as Sam flew in for the other girl but she raised a hand in his direction and Emily knew Sam wouldn’t be able to get out of the way in time. She dove at the girl, trying not hurt her but pulling her down so Sam could get away.

“Shit! Sorry,” Sam called.

“Sam get out of there!” Steve yelled. “Emily, watch your back!”

The only reason Logan had been able to get his arms around her from behind was that she’d been distracted. His blue scaly skin was coarse and shiny and he was incredibly strong.

Steve had just gotten Bucky free when he saw Emily had been caught and he came running at them full speed.

Until the dark-haired child raised a hand. Steve stopped.

Logan turned her to face Steve, holding her tight. “You’ve been holding out on me,” he said and then she gagged as he ran a very long tongue up over the side of her face. “That was hot. When did you pick up that little ability?”

“Let her go,” Steve ordered.

“Bring back Nadia,” Logan told him.

Steve's expression fierce.

“Let them go,” Marley growled, standing in front of the child. “Now.”

Logan cackled behind her. “Or you’ll what? Kill a child?”

Marley didn’t even glance his way. “We have one of them. If I take this one out, mission accomplished.”

Logan froze then. “You wouldn’t.”

“To free my family? Oh, I would,” Marley assured him.

The dark-haired girl stood frozen in fear.

Steve took a step closer. Emily knew what he was doing. If he could reach Emily, the child couldn’t hurt him. Hope bloomed in her heart as he took another step.

“Emily,” Marley yelled. “Remember what Shuri told you?”

“What?” Emily couldn’t think of what she meant.

“Her favorite trick?” Marley reminded her.

Emily grinned. Why hadn’t she remembered that?

First, she needed her arms back. As much as she hated the thought, she had to do it. Quickly as she could, Emily twisted to sink her teeth into Logan’s scaled flesh and she bit hard as she could he screamed and loosened his hold enough for her to cross his arms. When she separated them, as the Wakandan princess had shown her, an energy blast took down everyone around her.

It was a chance for them to get free.

“Bucky!” Marley screamed as a large group swarmed around the super soldier and Steve and Marley scrambled to help free him, helped by Tony and Vision. Emily pulled herself off the ground while Logan seemed dazed, she helped the child up. The girl looked at her with large, scared dark eyes.

All she had to do was get the girl to the jet and they could go home.

“Come with me,” Emily bid her.

She started running, taking the child’s hand and the girl didn’t fight her. Steve glanced up from his fight, watched her make her way in the direction of the jet with the child.

She could do this. Clint and Nat saw her coming, motioned for them to follow and they ran as fast she the child’s legs could go. Emily’s heart pounded in her chest as she hoped with everything she had that they could get Bucky and all get back safely. Just before they made it to the jet, the girl fell.

Nat and Clint were climbing the ramp when they noticed Emily wasn’t behind them.

“Emily?” Nat called.

“She fell. I’ll be right there,” Emily assured her.

Relief flooded her as she saw the others file up the ramp, including Steve, Marley, and a battered looking Bucky.

The girl rose to her feet shaking. Emily held her hand out. “You ready?”

The girl was afraid.  But she nodded, taking Emily’s hand.

Then pain bloomed in Emily's head and her world went black.

 

___

 

 

A flood of HYDRA troops poured out of the base as Steve watched terrified on the monitor.

“We’ve got to go,” Steve called, motioning for Clint to get the jet going.

Clint jumped into the seat as a frantic Tony scanned the jet.

“What?” Steve asked.

“The red-haired kid,” Tony told him. “She’d gone!”

Steve shook his head. It had been a shit storm of a mission and nothing else had gone well. Why was this a surprise?

“Can’t do anything about that now,” Steve told him. “We have to take care of _us_.”

Frustrated as Tony looked, he nodded, looking exhausted.

As the jet came to life, Steve ran back to do another count. His gaze fell on Emily’s dark head first and then he made sure everyone else was accounted for.

“I guess the other one got away too,” Nat told him. “Emily had her when she was on the way back to the jet.”

As long as they had _Emily_ , Steve could live with that.

As it was, his girl was curled up asleep on the seat Bucky had ridden up in. Pulling a blanket from one of the overheads, he wrapped it around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She had to be exhausted, but he was so proud of her. He’d seen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who hadn’t done as well in their first mission. She’d been so brave.

When they’d landed back at the compound, Steve went back to wake his girl up, maybe even give her a ride out of the jet if she needed. He decided he was going to make this up to her, let her sleep in as late as she wanted to the next day and he’d stay with her.

“Sweetheart?” he whispered by her ear, smiling at how she was entirely wrapped up in the blanket now.

Peeling back the blanket, he was puzzled to see red curls in place of Emily’s dark ones. Emily wasn’t very big but she was bigger than the girl that sat in the seat before him. One of the kids created from the same program that had created Marley.

In fear, she lifted a hand before Marley grabbed her hands from behind. “Stop!” Marley yelled. “We’re not trying to hurt you.”

“I thought she’d got away,” Tony mused.

“I thought Emily was _here_ ,” Marley told them both.

Steve’s blood ran cold. He tore apart every inch of the jet, Nat and Clint joining him until they realized the horrible truth.

They’d left Emily in Berlin.

“Shapeshifter,” Tony told Steve gravely, pointing at the child that they had in what looked like an old-fashioned straight jacket. “She made herself look like Emily.”

“Why?” Steve asked blankly.

“So they could keep Emily? To get away? I don’t know, Cap… I’m _so_ sorry.”

Steve was devastated. His girl was back in German with Nox and God only knew what he was doing to her. It was _his_ fault. He shouldn’t have allowed her to go. He should have made sure it was her he got back.

_All. His. Fault._

“I’m going back to get her,” Steve told Tony what was going to happen. He meant to get changed, get some things from his apartment. He saw Bucky step closer in concern. He knew Buck would go with him though he wouldn’t ask. It would be better for Bucky and his family to stay here so Nox couldn’t get them.

Steve felt so cold like ice was running in his veins. It was happening again. He was losing Emily…

“There’s something else, Steve,” Tony tried to hand him a Starkpad but he kept walking. Tony kept up. “Steve, please?”

“What?” Steve snapped, grabbing the electronic and scanning over the screen of details. “What’s this?”

“Remember Fury had us do a rush physical on Emily before he let her on the jet?”

That got Steve’s attention. He nodded, looking more closely at the details now.

It didn’t take long for him to spot it.

Just when he thought the situation couldn't be worse...

_Emily was pregnant._

Nox not only had the woman he loved but his child as well.

Steve shoved the pad back at Tony and headed for his apartment to get ready. He felt Marley in his head lightly and heard her gasp as he walked by. He wasn’t going to stop and talk about it.

He couldn’t.

Steve had to get his Emily back. No matter what it took.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a friend's birthday (and to lighten things a little) a short continuation.

A/N: A short chapter for Thelmski's birthday. And to lighten things up. A little ;)

It was the sound of crying that woke Emily up. She awoke in the dark, in a small room with one window and it was incredibly cold. She was lying on an old metal cot with a mattress that was lumpy and had springs sticking out everywhere. The sound of crying had her up on her feet, a hand lifting to the huge lump on the back of her head. She had to stop because she felt queasy, probably concussed.

When she could move again without feeling like she'd vomit, she kept listening. There was an air vent at the bottom of the wall just a couple of feet from her bed and whoever was weeping was in that room. Because she had to, she tried the door and found it locked tight. She didn't want anyone to hear her or come running so she didn't keep trying. Instead, she moved back to the vent. Lowering herself to the floor, she looked through the vent to see the hardwood floor of the room next door.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Instantly the crying stopped. There were rustling sounds and small shuffling footsteps. Smaller feet than hers came into view and then the girl dropped down to look back at her. The dark-haired girl with the scar on her face. The one who was like Marley. The one she'd tried to save.

Emily's heart clenched when she remembered how she got here. Poor Steve was probably heartbroken, planning to come back and get her. She'd been so afraid she'd cause one of the Avengers to get hurt or killed because she wasn't like them. If one of them were hurt or killed trying to rescue her…

Was she even worth it? Steve was Captain America. He could certainly do better than her.

The sniffling drew her back to the present. "Do you speak English?" Emily whispered.

"Master is making me learn," the girl whispered back. "He says I am good."

That  _was_  good. Emily didn't speak any other languages and it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

"What's your name?"

"I am Mila."

"Mila, my name is Emily," she told her.

"I know. Master made us learn all of your faces and names."

"Who is master?"

A pause. Emily's heart pounded in her ears.

"Master Nox."

_Logan._

"They have Nadia, don't they?" Maila asked.

"Was she the red-haired girl?"

"Yes."

"They must have her," Emily replied.

"They will hurt her, won't they?"

The fear in the child's voice made the room seem even colder if that were possible.

"No, Mila. They won't hurt Nadia. The Avengers are good. They just want to help her and you."

The girl didn't say anything for a moment, seeming to consider Emily's words.

"Why won't they hurt her? She is HYDRA."

"HYDRA may have created her but that doesn't mean that's what she is," Emily explained. "It doesn't mean that's what you are. You are good. I can tell."

Again, she seemed to be considering Emily's words.

"One of my best friends is just like you," Emily told her. "The Avengers took her in. Gave her a home. Made her part of the team. She uses her powers for good now."

"Marley?"

"Yes." They really had made the girl study them.

"She has a baby with the soldier," Mila said slowly.

"Yes, that's right. They love each other. His name is Bucky."

"Master is going to bring them here like he did you," Mila told her.

"Maybe. Or maybe they will come here and rescue us."

"Do you think they will come back for you?"

Emily could just picture Steve's face in her mind. She missed his strength, the warmth of his arms, the strong cadence of his heart. She'd give anything to be back home, in bed with him right now.

"Yes, they will come for me. I'll bring you with me."

More long seconds before Mila asked, "Would they really want me?"

Emily hated how small she sounded when she asked that. "Yes, they really would."

"After this, Master will be ready," Mila told her. "He knew they were coming today and it didn't go the way he planned. The four of you were supposed to be here. And the other one was supposed to be dead."

Dread, like a living thing with claws in her chest, scrambled within her. "Who was supposed to be dead?"

"Captain America. Master hates him most of all. He said he stole you from him."

"Oh, Mila," Emily said, blinking back tears. "I never belonged to your master. I never will."

"He says you are his," Mila told her. "He says he will have babies with you."

The urge to vomit was coming back. Emily fought the wave of nausea.

"When will your master be here to check on us?" Emily asked carefully.

"I don't know. There's an old woman who comes twice a day to feed us and let us bathe," Mila told her. "You're in Nadia's room right now. Madame Greta will be here in the morning."

"Okay," Emily told her. "Can you go back to sleep now?"

"Yes," Mila told her. "Can you?"

"Yes," Emily replied.

But she knew it was a lie. As she climbed shakily to her feet and made her way back to the small, miserable excuse for a bed, she knew she wouldn't sleep a moment.

That the Avengers would come back for her, she was sure of.

She didn't want any of them hurt. Not for her. She wasn't worth it.

If anything happened, how could she ever forgive herself?

 

*** 

 

Marley held James in Emily's living room, listening as Bucky tried to reason with him. Steve looked exhausted but couldn't be convinced to even take a nap. He was determined to go back for Emily and he was refusing to take either Bucky or herself with him.

"Stevie, you're no good to her if you're dead on your feet," Bucky tried. "Of any of us he wants to see dead, you're probably at the top of that list. You need to at least rest."

Steve stopped pacing, raking a bloody hand through his hair. "I've gone without sleep for days, Buck. I don't know why you're all fighting me on this. Nox could be taking off with Emily this very minute and it could take weeks to find her. In that amount of time he…"

"You can't think like that, Stevie," Bucky told him. "We're just asking you for a few hours to rest. Tony's monitoring to make sure they don't try to run. We're going back."

"You two are  _not_  going," Steve said with some authority. "Non-negotiable."

"That means you're short two," Bucky pleaded. "You can't afford that."

"We'll take your places," a deep voice said as he allowed himself into the apartment. Thor had always been that way, imperious and royal, but it was never invasive with his. Everyone was always glad to see him. Loki was right behind him, nodding and smiling at Marley as he entered. Marley smiled back, genuinely happy to see him.

"What?" Steve looked so tired he had to be seeing two Thors.

"My brother and I will go in place of Bucky and Lady Marley," Thor explained. "You will rest. We will go and rescue Lady Emily come morning."

It was so reasonable after listening to Bucky and Steve argue for the last hour that it was all Marley could do not to laugh. Both of them stopped and stared at the god. Thor stared back at them with a smile as if he'd just solved all of their problems.

"If he leaves with her," Steve marched up to Thor.

"We will know where he goes," Thor told him. "My friend Heimdall is watching. He sees everything in all nine realms. He will not fail us."

Steve blew out a frustrated exhale. "We don't know what he could be doing to her right now," Steve argued.

Thor marched back out of the apartment, returning in just a couple of moments with an enormous man with dark skin and the most beautiful eyes Marley had ever seen. Golden eyes. The man was nearly as large as Thor himself and clearly an Asgardian.

"Heimdall, I need you to seek out Steve's Emily," Thor commanded. Looking around, he spotted a photograph of Steve and Emily from one of Tony's parties, framed on a nearby table. "She is in the base in the country they call Germany Tony showed us. This is her face."

Heimdall took the picture and held it in his large hands.

"She is in a dark room," Heimdall told them, "talking to a child in the next room through a tiny window. She is unharmed."

Steve gaze on the new man just about broke Marley's heart. "Really?"

"Well, yes," Thor told him. "Heimdall is very powerful, his gifts never fail."

Steve was struggling with what he wanted to say next, Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Any chance your friend here could keep an eye on her until he can get back," Bucky asked very respectfully. "So he can rest."

Thor smiled reassuringly. "Of course. Go rest. Come the morning, we will return without you and Lady Marley."

Bucky nodded. If Thor and Loki were going, it wasn't as good as Bucky going himself to watch over Steve. But they were strong enough that Bucky could live with that.

In the end, Heimdall agreed to stay there on Emily's couch while Steve slept. Marley and Bucky took little James back to their own apartment. Neither of them would sleep, not until they got their friend back.

And it wasn't until they got her back safe that Steve's torment would end.

 

***

 

 

Steve was ready before dawn, surprised that he'd actually fallen asleep and feeling more than a little guilty that he had. According to Thor's friend, Emily had woken and had been fed breakfast, no sign of Nox, but Steve knew that could change at any moment. He had to get her back quickly.

He didn't care what Fury or Tony or anyone else in any realm wanted. That was Emily's first and last mission. Once he got her back, she was staying at home where she was safe. He'd pull double shifts, he didn't care. He needed her too much. Losing her wasn't an option. He wouldn't survive it.

He fairly sprinted to the jet, slowing when he saw another group of familiar faces waiting for him.

He hugged T'Challa. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm told you could use our help getting Emily back," he told her. Behind him was Okoye, Steve was very happy to see her, and six of her Dora Milaje. Shuri was also there, coming up to hug Steve.

"I'm not going with you, but I'll be waiting to see her when you bring her back," Shuri said with all confidence. Her smile had Steve's heart daring to hope. "She is my good friend. I should have come to see her before now."

"She'll be  _very_  happy to see you," he was telling the truth.

Tony was ready, making his way to them. "I think this is everyone," Tony said quietly. "Bucky and Marley staying home?"

"At my orders," Steve told him.

Tony nodded, for once not saying arguing.

"Let's go," Tony told him.

Steve watched Tony make his way up the ramp before turning back to T'Challa. "Who sent for you?" he asked.

T'Challa grinned, motioning behind him.

Bucky and Marley had followed them in. Clearly, they weren't prepped for the mission. Steve went back to them to pull them both into one big group hug.

Marley was in tears. "Bring her back," she whispered.

Steve nodded. He'd move heaven and hell to do it.

"T'Challa's going to watch your back since you won't let me do it," Bucky told him.

Again, Steve nodded. He was afraid if he spoke, he might actually cry. Bucky was the brother of his heart and Marley was the sister he never had. He loved them so much.

Taking a deep breath, Steve turned and marched to the jet that would take them back to Berlin. To Emily.

He'd never let her be taken from him ever again.


	20. Chapter 20

When two large HYDRA agents came into Emily's room she wasn't surprised.

"We're taking you to Nox," the one said in passable English. Emily decided to make this easier for herself, rising slowly and walking towards them. The same soldier who spoke reached for her arm but quickly found he was unable to do so.

Emily smiled at him politely. "Lead the way."

They both glared at her, motioning her forward so one walked before her and one behind. Whatever made them feel better. Emily was scared as hell but trying not to let it show. She walked along through the cold, dark corridors until the soldier in front of her came to a stop. He rapped loudly on the door before him and she heard a familiar voice call "enter."

_Logan. Nox._

Remembering what Steve hadn't wanted to tell her and what Mila had hinted at, Emily had some idea of what he wanted from her. But Emily wasn't the same girl she'd once been. Maybe she could buy some more time. Maybe she could be brave enough.

In her heart, she hoped Steve would be back for her any time now. She just had to keep herself safe until he reached her.

She was led into what looked like a luxurious guest room at Tony's compound. It was so out of place with the rest of the building which was more like a haunted mansion. Logan sat on a couch by the fire, handsome in the human form she used to appreciate, reading a book as if he had all the time in the world.

"Leave us," he bid the two soldiers.

Only when they'd closed the door behind them did he look up at her, put his book to the side. He smiled.

"Emily," he said, rising and moving forward to hug her as he used to.

Emily kept her shield up, trying not to show amusement when he wasn't able to reach her through it.

"This is new," He said, returning to the couch and then motioning to the chair before him. "Please, sit."

Emily took a seat, tried to regard him calmly.

"The forcefield? When did  _that_  happen?" Logan sounded truly curious.

"During the pregnancy," Emily told him.

"Stark has been tracking it?"

Emily nodded.

"Has it weakened since the birth?"

"No, not at all," Emily explained. "I guess it's surprising."

Logan's smile widened. She used to think he was so handsome. Knowing what he truly looked like made her nervous. So far the conversation was polite so she decided to play along.

"The wonders of HYDRA never cease," Logan said proudly. "Hail HYDRA!"

Emily shrugged.

"You're not impressed?" Logan rose from the couch and kneeled before the fire, making adjustments with an iron poker he pulled from a stand to stoke the flames there. "I don't want you to get cold. You being in a delicate condition."

Emily had been considering what she should say about being impressed with HYDRA when his last words stopped her cold.

"What?"

Logan tinkered with the fire slowly. "I don't want you to be cold because of your delicate condition."

"My delicate condition?" Emily was confused. "What do you mean? I've already had the baby."

Logan rose from the fire, smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Not this one." He nodded at her tummy.

Emily's hands on instinct moved to her belly as she stared at him. "I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure about that?" Logan asked calmly. "Our medical team drew your blood, did a routine check when we brought you here after the battle yesterday. Your forcefield must only work when you're awake by the way. But you'll be happy to know that everything looks great as far as your own health and that of the child. I have to say when the tests revealed the pregnancy, well, I was surprised. You move fast, Emily."

It took her a couple of beats to realize she was staring at him with her mouth open.

"Oh," Logan said dramatically. "Wait. You didn't know? Are you serious?"

Emily's heart rioted in her chest.  _Was_  she pregnant? She shouldn't be. Helen had given her an injection that was to last for six months. She's had a period recently. She  _thought_. Wait, it was more like six, seven weeks ago but…

Logan laughed then. "Oh, this is precious. So  _he_  doesn't know? Well, that might work out splendidly, Emily."

Fear dug into Emily with its claws and she swallowed hard, leaving her hands protectively around her midsection.

"What do you mean to do, Logan? Or is it Nox?"

"Let's keep Logan," he said. "That's what you were accustomed to."

Emily shook her head not wanting to be accustomed to anything concerning him.

"I won't let you kill this baby," Emily warned her even though her voice wasn't entirely steady.

Her baby. With Steve. Steve didn't know. She sent up every prayer she knew to get out of here safely with their child. Even if Steve didn't want him or her, she did. He or she would always have  _her_.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Emily," Logan informed her. "HYDRA has been trying to replicate Erskine's formula for years. Now we'll have Captain America's own child to study. See the value? HYDRA doesn't destroy anything of value."

Emily stared him down. He just  _had_  to say something to make it even worse.

"What about Anya?" she wanted to know. "You destroyed  _her_."

Logan's mirth faded at that and his gaze dropped as he wandered back to the fire and then back to his seat on the couch. His demeanor shifted so quickly that Emily almost felt guilty for speaking the words.

Not  _that_  guilty.

"HYDRA destroyed her as I understand it," Emily said calmly, hoping to push him into revealing anything about the woman born from the same project as Marley. He could know something of importance to her or little James.

Logan's reaction was very telling. "So S.H.I.E.L.D. did know about Anya," Logan said slowly. "That's why the base with my girls were targeted."

"Your girls?" Emily asked gently.

Logan glanced up at her, the intensity of his gaze froze her to the spot. " _My_  girls. What did S.H.I.E.L.D. tell you about them? About Anya? What lies are they spreading?"

Emily was smart enough to realize a couple of things. Anya and the girls were important to him and because of that, she needed to tread carefully. She thought before she spoke.

"They didn't know much," Emily decided on an edit of the truth. "They acquired intel on the project that created Marley. They learned of some of the other children that came from it, like Anya. They were doing research when Marley became pregnant."

On the surface, Logan looked calm as if they were having a mundane conversation. Emily couldn't help but feel like inside there was a storm brewing within the mutant and she wanted to be so careful. It wasn't just herself she was fighting for. She didn't trust Logan not to hurt her baby and she knew her forcefield would only carry her so far.

"That makes sense I suppose," Logan said finally. "They correctly determined that she couldn't carry a pregnancy and so conveniently, they had you."

Something about the emphasis he placed on the word  _conveniently_  made her pause.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked carefully.

Logan chuckled then. "You really want to know? You're going to  _love_  this story, Emily. I've waited for so long to tell you."

Emily, despite her desire to stay calm, began to tremble.

"You see this persona I wear?" Logan asked. "I know you like it. Don't lie. But two years ago, I looked like someone else. You see the Avengers moved out of the tower and into that compound and I wanted to know a little bit more about them at HYDRA's behest. I found an apartment in the city. In the same building as you and Billy as a matter of fact. I didn't look like this at first. Like Logan."

_Oh, shit._

"Oh, don't worry. You didn't see me then. I made sure of it."

_Huh?_

"Why? I'm not an Avenger. I wasn't even working at the compound at the time."

"No," Logan said slowly. "You were pregnant then. And I love you pregnant, Emily. I know how perverse that sounds but when you'd climb the stairs each day in the building to get to your apartment, well, I always made sure to be there to watch. So adorable."

Nausea hit her hard.

"Why me?" Emily asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Let's go back a few years before I answer that," Logan replied. "Let's go back to Berlin around 2004. Now, as you mentioned, there had been a program in 1988 with eighteen test subjects. There were seventeen live births. Ten males, written off with no sign of any genetic evolution. Seven girls who were all gifted to varying degrees. One of the females died. Two of them were especially gifted. Marley, as you know her, was taken from us in 1994 and hidden in the US. It took us years to find her, but we did eventually as you know. The other was my Anya."

_His_  Anya. Emily remained quiet, listened.

"I loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her," Logan told her with a sincere smile. "She was a slender thing with long, dark ringlets and big green eyes. She was beautiful, and I was the luckiest man in the world when HYDRA entrusted her to my care."

Emily nodded, did her best to keep her growing fear from her face.

"It was decided that we would try to breed children with Anya, exceptional children," Logan went on. "Perhaps even a child with pyrokinetic abilities like hers and my good looks. My  _real_  looks. Maybe my abilities. We had several failed attempts, I'm sad to say, but we did have two beautiful girls. Nadia and Mila."

The room felt as if it were spinning around her. Logan had been the one to keep Anya pregnant until she'd desperately taken her own life. Emily felt sick. He'd mentioned 2004. Anya and Marley would have been eighteen that year.

"Don't you find our girls to be beautiful?" Logan stared at her hard.

"Yes," Emily said a little too quickly, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Yes, they are."

Logan nodded, pleased with her answer.

"They are gifted too," Logan explained proudly. "Both of them have pyrokinetic abilities, Mila's stronger than Nadia's though… Nadia is incredibly enthusiastic."

Mila seemed like such a sweet girl. Why would he hold his child prisoner in this place? Why would he have her call him master?

"You're confused," Logan read her easily. He'd always been able to. "What confuses you?"

Emily shook her head. "No confusion. I just want to make sure I get it right when I go back to S.H.I.E.L.D., to correct the misunderstandings."

Logan nodded, staring at his own hands folded neatly in his lap. "I always loved that about you, Emily. You're so kind. You always know exactly what to say. I feel like if my Anya had lived to be your age, she would have been very much like you in being gracious and welcoming. She was such a beautiful soul."

He reached into the pocket of his slacks for something, pulling out a rich leather wallet. From it he drew a photograph, leaning forward to pass it to Emily. Slowly she reached out, taking it from his hand with care.

Keeping the shock from her face was a struggle. Emily, for a split second, thought she was looking at a photograph of her younger self. The resemblance was breathtaking. When she looked closer, she noticed the sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of the girl's nose and the fuller lower lip that was different from her own. Anya had natural red highlights in her hair where Emily's was dark.

Gently she handed the photo back to him and if he noticed how hard her hand shook, he didn't say anything.

"It's uncanny, isn't it?" Logan asked her. "Imagine what it was like for  _me_  that first day I saw you, waddling into the building with your little pregnant tummy. You had to have been what? Four? Five months along? It was a few weeks before you lost it."

Logan knew about the pregnancy, she'd told him herself when he'd asked why she'd volunteered to be a surrogate for Marley and Bucky. She never told him  _how_  she lost it.

"You stole my heart," Logan told her, his gaze boring into her. "You looked  _so_  much like her and I just hoped I'd find a use for you in all this, so we could be together. I was surprised it worked out as well as it did, I truly was. Zola's algorithms on human behavior proved to be very useful."

_Oh, God._  What had he done?

"I'm sorry about that first child," Logan told her, almost sympathetically. "I really am. It was a gamble because what if you'd been rendered unable to have more children? All went well though. You were physically fine. Billy didn't want her anyway and she would have been inferior genetic stock honestly."

Tears filled her eyes. "How did you know I was having a girl? I never even told Billy that. Nor my brother."

"See? That's how much you meant to me," Logan explained. "I knew everything about you."

"Did you…" Emily was choking on the words as the horrible realization his words brought preyed on her mind.

"Cause your fall? Of course I did."

Emily felt the room spinning around her, her breath coming fast.

Logan was next to her on the chair, perched on the arm, one arm about her shoulders soothing her as if she were a scared child. Emily was reeling, not noticing at first her shield didn't prevent his actions...

"Angel, it's okay," he soothed. "I was also the one who called the paramedics – before the fall I should add so they'd get there faster – and ensured you were well looked after. After that, it was nothing to make Billy believe that he was right about your infidelity, so you avoided moving in with him and ultimately ended that relationship. And when I made sure you knew they were hiring at Stark's compound, well, you took the bait so easily. I just knew it was meant to be."

Pushing Emily's head down against his arm as if they were a couple in love, sitting quietly together. Emily was fighting nausea. Was the shield not working because she was sick?

Had the last two years of her life been a complete lie?

"Things didn't go perfectly," Logan's voice became stern. "By the time I became Logan and made my way to the compound, you were ahead of me, weren't you? That you stepped up to be a surrogate for Marley, well, I couldn't have been happier, Emily, after I gave it some thought. I was disappointed at first because I wanted you to carry children for  _me._  But it was for HYDRA's benefit, so I was willing to be patient."

Emily focused on her breathing. It was all a lot to take in.

"I  _wasn't_  happy about Rogers, Emily," Logan's voice changed. "That you let him knock you up puts a real kink in my plans but there's no way out of it. His child is an asset as far as HYDRA is concerned and we'll learn much from it. We'll get started as soon as you recover from birth."

Emily jolted forward. She was going to throw up.

Logan helped her off the chair, walking her down a short hallway to the bathroom. She flew to the toilet, losing what little breakfast she'd been able to hold down.

"Morning sickness," Logan said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Angel. Hopefully, it won't be terrible. You've carried one super-soldier baby. I don't remember you being so ill or mentioning it. But each pregnancy is different."

Emily accepted the warm, wet washcloth he pressed into her hand. Gently she wiped over her face.

"You won't be returning to S.H.I.E.L.D, Angel. I promise you that I'll spare you that. We'll get through this," Logan said as if he were her lover. "Once we hand off Rogers' offspring, we'll get started on our family, yeah?"

Emily tried to breathe through the sickness, the horror of her given situation. She was Logan's prisoner. And pregnant. And her forcefield was failing her.

"Will… Will HYDRA allow us to keep our children?" Emily asked, trying to make her voice sound something like optimistic and missing that note by a mile.

"Of course," Logan told her, the dark eyes of his disguise flashing. "Just as I keep my Mila and Nadia. I have to get Nadia back of course. We'll be a very happy family and they will work for HYDRA as we do. Oh, Emily, they will have the best of everything. Education, meaningful employment. Our children will help bring about the new world order."

Emily sat shaking on the bathroom floor, praying that Steve was coming for her. That he loved her. That he'd want his baby.

Emily was hoping for any miracle in that moment.

Heimdall frowned as the Quinjet neared drew closer.

"Has there been a change?" Thor asked, immediately drawing Steve's attention.

Steve had known something would go wrong with the mission from the start, knew he risked losing her if she went.

And he needed her.  _So much_.

His girl was left behind, alone and scared and it was his fault for not fighting for her. For not making her stay at the compound and the consequences be damned.

"She has been speaking with a man," Heimdall told them, staring into space but Steve had learned that the Asgardian was actually watching what was in his mind's eye. "She's become ill."

"Ill?" Steve fought the panic rising in him.

"A woman's sickness. She's with child?"

Thor and T'Challa both glanced at Steve in surprise. It quickly faded to sympathy as they saw the pain in his face.

"She is," Steve confirmed, swallowing hard. "She doesn't even know."

"She  _does_ ," Heimdall explained. "The man has told her."

Steve's heart sank. For his girl to find out about their child from him? It would only serve to escalate her terror.

"Heimdall?" Steve didn't know how to word his question, he just knew he had to ask it. "Are you able to see… Did he say anything about hurting the child? Would you be in the way of knowing that?"

Those mesmerizing golden eyes shifted to Steve and the great man nodded his head. "He doesn't mean to harm the child…  _yet_. But he has a black heart, a dark soul. And he's waiting for your arrival."

Steve nodded. "I know."

"Captain Rogers is not alone," T'Challa said meaningfully.

"What is our plan?" Thor asked him.

Steve had given it a lot of thought. They were fifteen minutes from landing, so he laid it all out for them.

If he were fortunate enough to get his Emily back, he'd  _never_  let her go again.


	21. Chapter 21

Emily had been moved into a room in Logan's quarters. He'd explained that it was her bedroom, next to his, and they'd "negotiate" other arrangements when he returned from his meeting with his superiors. Larger, muscular women had all but stripped her and forced her into a fairly hot bath and there she sat, soaking in water scented with enough lilac oil that she felt really sick. That or it was the morning sickness.

Curls of smoke rose from the water that modestly came up to her chest and since she had a moment alone, feeling her muscles relax in the warmth of the water, Emily slowly began to lose her composure. She tried to keep quiet as she began to cry in the tub, pulling her knees up to her chest. She didn't want those women back in there. They'd been rough, and one was nearly as big as Steve.

"It's okay, Sweetheart."

The voice was so quiet she thought she imagined it. Emily's head shot up, glancing over her shoulder.

Her heart squeezed in her chest to see Steve standing there, looking determined and strong. In place of his normal suit, he wore mostly black with no helmet. The only thing that gave him away was the shield.

"Steve? You're here."

"I'm here," he said, the warmth and relief in his blue eyes made her melt. Moving silently, he crouched down by the clawfoot tub in the center of the opulent bathtub. "Do you have clothes nearby?"

Emily nodded, pointing to a wardrobe in the bedroom beyond. Steve stalked over there, quickly pulling out a few things before returning to her and motioning her out of the tub.

His gaze flew over every inch of her, wincing at the bruises that covered her legs and arms. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel, drying her quickly but gently before helping her to hurriedly dress.

"Thank you… for coming for me," she whispered by his ear and he helped her into the expensive looking slacks he'd found, clothing Logan had selected for her. She was lucky he was helping. Her trembling was so bad she probably couldn't have dressed alone.

Steve paused as she pulled the cashmere sweater over her head, wrapping his arms around her middle and pressing his head against her midsection. Emily choked up at the gesture. He didn't even know…

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm here to take you home, Sweetheart."

"She  _is_  home," a cold voice said from behind her.

Steve grabbed the coat and shoes he'd brought, gently pressing them into her hands and urging her behind him. His expression went from the gentle one he saved for her to an expression she'd never seen Captain America wear before.

Emily scrambled to finish dressing, wanting to be ready for whatever Steve wanted to do.

Like a scene from a horror movie, she watched in shock as Logan transformed before her eyes into a huge, blue-scaled creature with stark yellow eyes. She'd seen photographs but to see it in real time was just…

Emily took a step back and another until she reached the wall and she just waited.

Steve turned his head enough to determine where she was in his peripheral vision. Then he advanced on Logan, his shield in hand.

"I knew you'd return," Logan's voice even changed, becoming guttural with a German accent. "I've been waiting for you."

Steve said nothing just kept advancing.

"Once I've finally disposed of  _you_ ," Logan informed Steve, "I can bring HYDRA's other assets back into the fold and finish our great work. It's just you are  _always_  in the way, Captain Rogers."

"I'm always going to be in HYDRA's way," Steve told him in a chilling voice.

"That's why you have to be eliminated," Logan smiled, a terrifying wide grin revealing a mouth full of white, pointy teeth. "It's not personal."

Steve finally came to a stop right before Logan. "It's  _very_  personal," Steve told him.

"She's made her choice, Rogers," Logan growled. "She is mine."

Steve froze for a moment and it was so silent Emily could hear the terrible rhythm of her heart pounding as she watched.

"No," Steve's voice was way too calm. "She's  _mine_."

Steve charged at Logan only to watch him disappear in what looked like a plume of inky, dark smoke. Then he reappeared behind Steve, moving so fast Emily's heart flew. Logan repeated the pattern, materializing in front Steve, getting in a hit and then disappearing to miss Steve's blow.

Steve slowly began stepping back, moving closer to her as he dared.

And then in the blink of an eye, Logan materialized behind her, his clawed hand her wrapped around her throat.

Logan's voice was a low growl by her ear. "Oh, don't worry. I won't jostle her around too much, Rogers. HYDRA needs your child, for research."

In horror, Emily's stared at Steve, but his gaze didn't leave that of his opponent.

"The child is mine too," Steve said fiercely. "Not HYDRA's."

_He knew_ , Emily realized. Somehow Steve knew. And just maybe he was talking things up to Logan but in her heart, she couldn't help but feel his words were a message to her too. He knew about their baby. He  _wanted_  it and tears stung the backs of her eyes at the thought.

"We'll see," Logan told him. And in a terrifying moment, he was jerked from the room feeling as if she'd been forced out of her body.

"FUCK!" Steve yelled in rage.

T'Challa, Okoye ran into the room followed by Thor, Loki and Heimdall.

"He got away from me," Steve yelled. "He's a teleporter."

Thor nodded in understanding, glancing at his friend. "Where is she?"

Heimdall stalked out of the room. "Follow me."

The group of them marched through the luxury suite behind the large, golden-eyed man. When he led them out into the grim-looking base beyond, Heimdall sped up. They arrived in a large room filled with glass tanks, all but one holding a prisoner and not all of them looked strictly human.

Steve realized after a moment that these were HYDRA's experiments. It was in facilities like this where people like Bucky were hurt, created like Marley. He'd die before he left Emily or their baby in their clutches.

Heimdall only paused for a moment before he began marching through rooms, surprising men dressed as doctors or scientists in each room. One man threw a cannister at them, Steve trapped it between his shield and the floor and they dashed by so they wouldn't be affected by the contents of it.

When they reached one final room, shaped like a hexagon, Steve's heart sank. They had lost them?

Loki pointed to the ceiling. "There."

Steve couldn't see anything but Loki, Thor, and Heimdall were staring hard.

With a poof, Nox materialized in the floor behind them, dropping Emily to the floor. She was unconscious and his heart was gripped by fear until he heard the steady pounding of hers.

_Alive._  Okay, then. They needed to get her out. Fast.

It was T'Challa who lobbed a small orb at Nox who didn't disappear fast enough. When it touched him, electrical currents coursed through his body taking him to the ground, rendering him unconscious.

Steve didn't waste any time, dashing to Emily's side and scooping her up.

"Sam? Going to need some cover to get back to the Quinjet," Steve called into the commlink.

"On it!"

"Wait," Tony called. "I've found the other girl. Cap, get back to the jet with Emily. Sam cover them. If someone else is available, I could use some backup."

"Go," Loki told their immediate group. "I'll escort Captain Rogers back."

Thor, Heimdall, T'Challa, and Okoye dashed on.

Steve was a little uneasy, but Thor didn't question his brother, so he decided to go with it. It was a gamble because Steve couldn't get Emily back to safety, fight HYDRA and take on Loki too so…

"Save all of that cerebral activity for later, Captain," Loki teased him, motioning them to move. "I only want to help you ensure her safety. I have few friends among the Avengers. Emily is one of them."

Something in his tone put Steve at ease. He followed Loki through the hallways until, sure enough, Loki found them a way out of the base. The jet was off in the distance but just maybe they'd be able to pull this off.

When a unit of troops came up behind them, Steve broke into a run, hoping to make it back to the jet with Loki trying to block their fire from behind them. He knew without looking back that Loki had taken a couple of shots, trying to provide coverage. He managed to toss his shield back to Loki and prayed they'd make it.

Loki managed but he was weakening, yelled at him to go on. Steve's heart was torn but he did it, hoping the god could survive his injuries. The jet was in view…

Wait, there were  _two_  jets?

"Cap! I'm trying to get to you," Sam yelled in the commlink. "They're getting the RPGs out."

"I'm here," Vision's voice entered the conversation.

He saw Vision – he hadn't come with them - fly by him and he stopped to see the android cover Loki. Then a flash of blonde hair raced by them and fire lit up the entire field, HYDRA soldiers screaming as smoke filled the air.

Steve sensed him before he saw him. "I believe I ordered you to stay home."

"I have a hard time telling Marley no," Bucky said, grinning when Steve glanced at him. "Let's get Emily on the jet. We're just here to cover you guys. That's all. Come on."

Steve headed for the jet with Emily, calling back to Bucky. "Get Marley and get back to the jet, now!"

"Fine," Bucky said laughing. "Bossy."

Steve wanted to hug his best friend and punch him in the jaw at the same time. No way he'd risk Hydra getting his hands on them too.

They'd almost made it to the jets when Nox materialized before him.

"You will not take her from me," Nox growled.

The creature disappeared and Steve wrapped his arms around his girl's body, hoping he wasn't hurting her. But he'd be damned if he'd let Nox have his family, his whole world held tightly to his heart.

Nox tried.

Bucky and Marley came up, trying to hit Nox around his disappearances and reappearances. Cuts were forming along Steve's skin as Nox sliced him, hit him, doing whatever he could to get him to release Emily. Vision and Marley couldn't risk some of their abilities without risking harm to Steve and Emily and Bucky, with his speed and agility, well, so far he was the only reason Nox hadn't bested him.

The Wakandans ran up with Thor to see the scene and in the blink of an eye, one of the orbs they used to stun was turned on Steve meaning the pulsing energy would course through Emily – and their baby. Steve dropped her immediately and it was the chance Nox wanted, materializing to grab Emily and then he was gone.

"I win," he hissed behind them, grinning with Emily's unconscious form slumped in his arms.

"Her forcefield," T'Challa whispered pulling another orb from his vibranium suit. Yes, Steve thought. They could disable Nox and Emily would be protected by his forcefield.

As the orb sailed toward Nox, a couple of things happened.

Nox tried to teleport out but Okoye staked him to the ground by his long tail and he screamed. Loki, eyes wide with fear literally dove towards the creature and Emily, a glowing blue barrier forming around him as hurtled towards them.

The orb went off as intended but Emily was caught up in the pulsing energy rays too, no sign of her forcefield. Steve's heart was in his throat as he dashed forward, trying to pull his Emily free. Nox had again been rendered unconscious and Emily remained so, Steve picked up her fragile form, holding her to his chest as he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened.

"Jesus, Steve," the fear Steve felt was on Bucky's face. "We gotta move. Let's get her on the jet. C'mon, pal."

T'Challa looked horrified and Steve thought the king was apologizing profusely. He'd tuned it out. He was listening for the sound of her heart. It was faint but there and he ran madly up into the jet, heading straight for one of the medical pull-downs. As soon as he'd arranged her on the table, he dropped to his knees, pressing his ear to her abdomen.

"Captain Rogers," Vision's voice was gently above him. "I'm not certain that even with your advanced hearing that you could discern the child's heartbeat just yet."

Marley's blue eyes were wide as she reached them. "Child?"

"Miss Andrews is pregnant," Vision announced calmly.

All the color drained from Marley's face and Bucky didn't look to be doing a lot better. Marley gently took her friend's hand in her own. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"She didn't know until Nox told her," Steve said grimly. "I didn't know until it came back in her blood results from the pre-mission scan."

"I'm so sorry," Marley told him, smoothing Emily's still mostly wet hair back from her face. Then she scrambled to pull a blanket down to cover Emily with because she was cold.

Steve stayed where he was, kneeling by Emily's side and Bucky stood with them.

"Why… why didn't the forcefield work?" Bucky asked gently.

"It's possible, Sergeant Barnes, that it has been negated by the new pregnancy," Vision told him.

"Captain Rogers, I am so sorry," T'Challa looked beside himself with worry.

Steve glanced up at his friend, shook his head. "It wasn't your fault," he mumbled. "We just need to get back."

"Take off," Tony called. "Leave me a jet and we'll bring up the rear. I've got Nat, Clint, Sam, and Wanda. Have the other girl. Get Emily back to the compound, Steve."

"I'll stay with them," Thor announced, turning to Loki. "Brother, you will live?"

Loki nodded, looking like he'd been through hell. "Yes, I will."

Thor dashed off as Vision prepared them for takeoff. Loki struggled over to them but slowly made it.

Steve glanced up at his former nemesis. "How did you know?"

"Her forcefield is something I can actually see," Loki explained. "I haven't seen it in the entire time we've been here. I'm sorry I wasn't able to move more quickly."

"She might not be alive if not for you," Marley told him over the shoulder and for once Bucky wasn't glaring at anyone.

Loki nodded, seeming a little embarrassed by the praise.

It was one of the longest flights of Steve's life. His girl laying there motionless, so pale. Inside her was their child.  _His_ child. Steve didn't care if it were a boy or a girl, he just knew he wanted it. Had always on some level had wanted at least one child of his own. That it was his child with Emily, he couldn't have asked for better than that.

When Nox had mentioned it casually, the first time he'd escaped him with Emily, the worry in her beautiful green eyes had broken his heart. She'd been afraid that Steve wouldn't want the baby. He sent up every prayer he knew that he'd get the chance to convince her just how much he wanted the baby  _and_  a life with her.

Steve knew how much she'd want this child, how much she'd love it. She'd lost her first child and he knew the loss still haunted her. He'd give up his own life to give that to her.

Life had taken so much from Steve already. All he wanted was this one beautiful girl and the life they'd created together. He prayed, somehow, he could have it.


	22. Chapter 22

When Emily became aware that she was still alive, she had no idea how much time had passed or where she was. Her heart pounded but she couldn’t move, couldn’t open her eyes. Emily was terrified, but fear wasn’t what paralyzed her.

“How is she doing today, Cap?” a familiar voice broke through the silence and darkness around her.

Tony Stark. She  _wasn’t_  still Logan’s prisoner. They’d brought her home. Was she back at the compound?

“No change.”

Steve’s voice sounded so tired, defeated. With everything in her, she tried to move, tried to let him know she was there. She could hear them. That was a start, right?

“It’s only been a couple of days,” Tony said kindly. “Remember what used to happen to Marley? It could be something similar taking her down to recover for a couple of days.”

“I’ve thought of that,” Steve replied. Then there was a deep sigh. “But she didn’t have her powers that day, Tony. I don’t think that has anything to do with that.”

The silence that followed had her struggling again to open her eyes, to move, anything.

“Don’t give up on her, Steve,” Tony told him. “Shuri said she could wake any time.”

“That’s all I’ve got to hold onto right now,” Steve answered, his voice so sad. “That and the baby.”

_Their baby._

Did that mean their baby was still alive? That he or she was right there with her?

Emily doubled her efforts. She  _had_  to wake up. Steve didn’t deserve this. After everything he’d lost in his century of existence, he wasn’t going to lose  _her_  that easily. Or their child.

Long minutes passed. Inside Emily was screaming, willing her physical form to action. Any action. Eventually, she tired and dozed off. She didn’t want to sleep. What if she didn’t wake again?

No, she  _would_  wake again.

Sometime later, the sound of voices brought her around again. Again, she was a prisoner in the darkness, in her own body.

There was a female voice now.  _Wanda._

“Is there anything I can bring you or do for you?” Wanda offered Steve, her voice kind.

Steve must have shaken his head. She didn’t hear his response.

Again, she mentally screamed.

“Did you hear that?” Wanda asked quietly.

“What?” Steve sounded alert now.

Emily waited with them, her heart thundering.

“Was it her heart?” Steve asked. "Her heartbeat just sped up."

Emily thanked all the powers that be for super-soldier hearing. He’d heard her heart. Good!

“No, it sounded like… like a scream,” Wanda explained. “But it was… it was in my head.”

Emily screamed again, long and loud.

“There! Did you hear that?” Wanda’s voice grew more excited.

“No,” Steve sounded disappointed but still hopeful.

Emily felt them hovering above her. It was still dark, she still couldn’t move. But she knew they were there, looking for any sign.

_Wanda, I’m in here. I’m okay._

The sound of tears, Wanda’s tears, above her had her heart flying with hope.

“Steve,” those tears were choking up her voice, “I heard her. It’s her… She just said ‘I’m in here. I’m okay.’”

_You can hear me?_

Emily felt Wanda’s tears drop onto her skin.

“Yes, I can hear you,” the witch whispered.

“Sweetheart?” Steve’s voice now, low next to her ear.

Why couldn’t she move? She tried again. Nothing.

But she could communicate. That was everything.

_I love you, Steve._

“She said she loves you, Steve,” Wanda was nearly sobbing.

“I love you too,” he whispered, one of his tears dropping onto her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Marley’s voice was panicked as she entered the room. “Please tell me she’s not –”

“No!” Wanda cut her off. “Come here. See if you can hear her.”

Steve stayed by her side, holding her hand as there was shuffling on the other side of the bed.

“Emily, see if Marley can hear you too,” Wanda bid her. “If you can.”

Of course! Marley could read minds too.

_Marley, can you hear me?_

Silence for a moment.

“Oh, my God,” Marley’s voice shook. “Yes, I can hear you. Emily, you’ve had us so scared. How long have you… been awake?”

 _Not long. Just today_.

“What did she say?” Steve wanted to know.

“Not long. Just today,” Wanda told him.

_How is the baby?_

“Emily, the baby is just fine,” Marley promised her. “No problems at all. Little thing’s heart is strong. Please don’t worry. Just… come back to us.”

_Trying._

“Doll, what’s wrong?” Bucky’s voice from the door now. More shuffling. Emily thought they’d gone out into the hallway to tell Bucky what was happening.

Steve didn’t leave her. His strength and warmth were such a comfort.

“I wish  _I_  could hear you,” he whispered. “I love you so much. I was so afraid… I can’t lose you. Not when we’re going to have a baby.”

Emily’s heart was melting and then she remembered his words to Logan back in Berlin. He’d known about it somehow. He knew and said the baby was his. Oh, she hoped he was happy about it. That he would want him or her as much as she did.

“I’m so sorry that’s how you found out, Sweetheart,” he explained. “They tested your blood right before the mission. Tony let me know on the jet what results had come back. I thought you’d made it to the jet. I’m so sorry I let you down. I’m so sorry I left you behind. I hope you can forgive me when you wake up.”

Okay, enough was enough. Now he was blaming himself – again – for the fact that Logan had taken her hostage. She  _had_  to get out of her current state so she could shut his argument down.

“How are you holding up, Pal?” Bucky greeted Steve who didn’t move away from her.

“A little better now that I know she’s in there,” he told his best friend. “I’m just wondering if there’s anything we can do to help her.”

“Want me to run and get Shuri?”

“Please.”

_That’s a good idea._

Shuri brought Wanda, Marley, Bucky, and Tony – she thought back into the room with her. She was so happy to hear them excitedly tell the princess what had happened, what they’d heard.

“Can you still hear her?” Shuri stood by her bed.

“Emily?” Marley called to her.

_I’m still here._

“She said I’m still here,” Wanda explained.

“Hmmm,” Shuri mused above her. “She’s conscious but unable to move or open her eyes. Have you tried to bring her around?”

“Me?” Wanda sounded confused.

“Yes, you,” Shuri said playfully. “Given time, I feel quite confident she will fully return when she is able. Perhaps you can expedite the process.”

“I don’t know,” Wanda said quietly. “I don’t want to hurt her or the...”

_I’ll tell you if it hurts. Promise._

“You  _have_  to promise me,” Wanda answered her immediately. “Okay?”

_Yes._

Emily thought she saw a dim red light, a soft glow in her mind. There was warmth, like the comforting sun on a beach. Emily basked in it, relaxed. Wanda’s attempt wasn’t so bad.

After a few moments, it was quiet. Too quiet.

Emily tried to open her eyes, to move anything.

“Emily?”

_Still here._

“Any change?”

_I don’t think so. Trying._

“Well, do it again,” Shuri urged.

Wanda tried again and again, it was very pleasant. At the end, Emily wasn’t able to move any more than she had to begin with.

“I’m sorry,” Wanda said finally. “I’m so sorry, Emily.”

_Why? You’re trying to help me._

“Are you afraid of hurting the child?” Shuri asked.

Wanda didn’t answer. Emily knew the witch would hold back in fear of hurting the baby. 

Emily didn’t want him or her hurt because she wanted to awaken.

_Wanda, it’s okay. Please don’t be upset._

Wanda’s quiet crying nearly broke her heart.

“Can you still hear her?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” Marley answered. “She’s still with us.”

“Well, then, we must wait for her body to repair itself and when it has, she will be back,” Shuri explained. “I know that’s not the answer we want but that you can communicate with her is very promising.”

Quiet conversation continued around her for several minutes and she hated being trapped in darkness with all of them, the people she loved, right there. Wanda left, squeezing her hand and promising to return tomorrow. Tony and Shuri left shortly after that, Tony promising to try and think up something to help.

Marley tried to stay but Steve and Bucky finally made her agree to go get rest, to see her baby. Marley swore to be back, the next day. She brushed a kiss to Marley’s forehead and Emily could have sworn she felt it. Bucky had approached, whispering “hang in there” low into her ear.

Then it was just Steve who needed to rest himself and now she couldn’t communicate that.

Emily sensed that he rose and the door to her room closed. At first, she thought perhaps he did leave. But then the bed dipped next to her and she heard his shoes hit the floor. The covers were peeled back and she felt him gently ease into the bed with her. Since the medical unit had to cater to superheroes, the beds were very generous in size and Steve was easily able to stretch out and then gently arrange her pretty much on him, her head against his heart.

Emily hummed happily. Finally. It was her favorite way to fall asleep.

“Sweetheart?” Steve whispered.

Had he heard her?

Frantically, Emily tried to speak, to move. Again, she couldn’t.

When his arms closed around her, Emily felt happy. Eventually, the strong steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep.

 

___

 

Steve knew it was in the middle of the night when he startled awake, the nightmare intense. He often had those when he’d gone without sleep and he’d been working on a four-day jag.

His Emily was still there, snuggled into his side just where he left her. Carefully he watched her until he felt and saw her breathing. She was still with him, just asleep.

Brushing a kiss to her cheek, he dropped his head onto hers. They all felt certain she’d be back soon. They’d heard her in her mind.

She’d said she loved him.

With those thoughts in his head, he tried to soothe himself back to sleep. He had his entire family in his arms, something he never really expected to have. So many fears clouded the corners of his mind. Would Emily be able to return to him? Would the baby be okay? Would it have the health problems he once had? Would it survive?

Did Emily really love him?

Blowing out a frustrated exhale, he realized he had to get to the bathroom. It was awkward and difficult, but somehow, he managed to slide himself out from under Emily and free himself to get to the bathroom.

When he came back and approached the bed, his heart nearly stopped.

Emily’s beautiful green eyes were open, and she was watching him.

“Emily?” Steve whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Easily he scooped her up into his lap, her body as limp as ever and her head dropping to his chest. He carefully cradled her, supporting her head so he could gaze down into her pale face. Her eyes were still open, and she was blinking.

“How do you feel?” Steve whispered.

Her lips were barely moving, there was no sound. Just maybe she couldn’t speak yet.

“It’s okay, Sweetheart,” he told her, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. “Rest. I’m just happy to see those beautiful eyes again.”

The muscles in her face relaxed like she wanted to smile and that was good enough. Maybe the contact was helping her.

Steve held her like that for a long time until finally, he nodded off. By that time, she’d been sleeping soundly for a couple of hours. Sometime during the night, the covers had been pulled over both of them and it was warm, comforting. They slept for a long time.

 

___

 

Emily awoke laying on her side, facing Steve who was fast asleep. It was so rare that she ever got to watch him sleep so she just enjoyed the moment, not knowing what time it was and grateful that everyone seemed to be leaving them to rest.

Her hand moved the tiniest bit. Emily didn’t have full command of it just yet, but it was returning and the warmth of relief flowed through her at that thought. Soon, she’d recover and be back on her feet.

Then she had a situation to deal with and deal with it, she  _would_.

Not today. Today she’d rest, enjoy the time she had with Steve hopefully without the world’s problems breaking in on them.

Her breath caught when his eyes slowly opened, immediately focusing on her.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

“Morning,” Emily managed. She could barely hear herself, but she knew he could hear her.

He lifted a large hand to smooth her hair away from her face, his touch so gentle.

“Are you able to move anything?” he asked.

“Little,” she replied.

Her palm rested on the bed between them and Steve caught its slight movement as she tried to lift it. He picked it up, pressing a kiss to her palm.

“You  _are_  getting better,” he said as if to convince himself as much as her.

Emily tried to nod and when that didn’t work out, she just whispered, “yes.”

“You feel okay? Any pain?” he pressed.

“No.”

For long moments, he was content to just lie there with her, stroking her face, her hair.

“I was so afraid… If I hadn’t been able to save you, Emily…”

“You did.”

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, emotion choking him up.

“No need,” Emily forced out. “Love you.”

Steve gazed into her eyes and he swallowed hard.

“I love you, Emily. So much.”

“Baby,” she whispered.

“I’m so sorry that’s how you found out about it,” Steve’s eyes grew shiny as he struggled to continue. “You must have been so scared to find out that way.”

Emily felt tears filling her own eyes, but they weren’t unhappy tears.

“We’ve never really talked about a family that was ours, I know, but… Emily… I want you to know that I really want him or her, just like I want you. I want us to be a family… if you’ll have me. Having a wife, children… they were things I never thought I’d get to have. I still have my doubts at times…”

Her heart began to sink at that.

“Bucky and Marley? They’re making it work even with the crazy lives we lead,” Steve’s tone became hopeful. “I’m thinking maybe so can we.”

Emily  _did_  pull off the tiniest of nods, tears spilling from her eyes now at his words.

Gently he brushed them away with the pad of his thumb.

“Bucky tells me they talk about marriage quite a bit and whatever they decide to do…”

Emily was curious where he was going with that line of thought, with how he seemed to be struggling to frame what he wanted to say.

“I promise you, I’d thought about… asking you to marry me before this, the baby. I have. It just seems like we get swept from one crisis to the next but… I love you. I just wanted to put that out there and see what you think. I…”

Emily managed to raise her eyebrows and his face flushed.

“I plan to propose,” he promised awkwardly. “I can do so much of a better job… I just. Please consider it?”

Emily nodded slightly, her heart singing.

He’d thought about marrying her?  _Before_  he knew about the baby?

His large hand moved from her face to her chest. “Your heart is flying. Are you okay?”

“Happy.”

“So am I, Sweetheart,” Steve whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. She felt it, could taste it. It was only a matter of time until she was back up, ready to rejoin everyone.

Only a few things left to deal with.

“Mila?” Emily asked, thinking that was the safest way to find out what she wanted to know.

Some of the happiness faded from his expression and she didn’t like that. But it had to be done.

Steve nodded. “We have both of the girls. They’re safe and we’ll work with them. Make sure they get an education. Marley will be a great help to them. Neither of them is quite as strong as she is but...”

“Logan’s,” Emily managed.

Steve’s unhappy expression at the name slowly blended into realization.

“They are his children?” Steve asked her carefully.

“Yes.”

“He told you this?”

“Yes.”

Steve swallowed hard, his eyes shifting before meeting his. “Emily did he…?”

Steve was worried Logan had touched her.

“No.”

Blowing out a sigh of relief, his hand lifted again to her hair. “We have him, Emily. A decision will be made soon as to what to do with him. I won’t let him hurt you ever again or our child. I promise.”

Emily couldn’t tell him her intentions. Steve was right. Logan would never hurt any of them again. With Steve and the baby, she was going to have her own family. Emily didn’t intend to let anything or anyone get in the way of that.

The only thing Steve didn’t understand was that it was going to be  _her_  who stopped him. 


	23. Chapter 23

Shuri's brows knit as she studied the screen hard.

Emily blew out an exhale.

"I don't understand," Shuri told her. "I thought you said…"

"Close the door please," Emily bid Shuri.

The princess still looked confused, but did as Emily wanted, shutting the door to hopefully keep their conversation private from spies, super soldiers and other incredible beings who would step in to stop her.

"Now, you were saying?" Emily asked gently.

"I thought you said the forcefield was gone," Shuri told her. "Yet it is there. The readings are  _stronger_  if anything. What happened?"

Emily swallowed hard. She had to convince Shuri to help her. It was so crucial.

"I'm hoping you can help with that part," Emily explained. "I was knocked unconscious when they captured me in Germany. They could have done anything to me while I was out. They learned of my pregnancy. That's how I found out."

Shuri frowned, shaking her head.

"They must have… given me something to take the forcefield down, to immobilize it if only temporarily. It slowly began to fade when I was talking to him. By the time they forced me into the bathtub, that's when Steve showed up, I had none of it left."

The princess's mind was going a mile a minute.

"Then as I woke up, I was… trapped in my own body for a time. It took me so long to get my strength back. Days. Is there any way you can tell me what it could have been? What they did?"

Shuri produced a screen out of thin air, began scrolling through electronic tables at lightning speed.

"Aha!"

"What?" Emily wanted to know.

"There was an agent that was unidentified in your blood work and I made a note to myself to take a closer look at it. By then, Wanda and Marley had telepathically made a connection with you, so I haven't yet…"

"So this agent messed with the forcefield," Emily thought out loud. "It must have been very strong."

"To disable that? Yes. And it was only their initial attempt. They would have perfected it over time to control your ability." Shuri looked up from the screen, her eyes narrowing on Emily. "What are you up to? Everyone thinks that your forcefield is gone possibly because of the new pregnancy."

"That's what I want them to think," Emily explained. "Because of what they gave me, I've actually learned something about my ability. How to hide it. Now everyone thinks it's gone."

Shuri's expression was filled with curiosity. Then it darkened with realization.

"Steve will not allow this," Shuri told her.

"He won't know until I've done it," Emily told her meaningfully.

Huffing out an exhale, Shuri regarded her carefully.

"I don't blame you," the princess began. "Women in Wakanda fight every bit as hard as the men. I agree that with everything you've been put through that Nox should be  _yours_  to deal with."

"But," Emily prompted. She was curious about the princess's reasoning. Not that it was going to stop her.

"But you've not been trained fully to defend yourself," Shuri said carefully. "What you do know, you've not known for long."

Emily nodded. She couldn't deny that.

"And my brother tells me that the U.N. will decide Nox's fate. It wouldn't do for you to jeopardize your position in the Avengers Initiative by going against the wishes of its leaders."

Oh, Emily had thought of that already. "I understand."

Shuri stared at her in amazement for a moment. "You've got a plan."

"I've been practically living with Steve Rogers for months now," Emily said with a smile. "I've been paying attention to the man with a plan. He's been a very good teacher even if it was unwittingly."

Shuri snickered, shaking her head. "I almost  _want_  to help you."

"I definitely do," another voice at the door behind Shuri had the two of them jumping.

_Marley._

The blonde closed the door behind her before quietly approaching them, taking Emily's hands in her own.

"I owe you so much for helping us have James," Marley told her sincerely. "Let me help you."

Emily didn't know what to say. She loved Marley, but she certainly didn't want her friend to get hurt or in trouble because of her.

"Marley, I couldn't ask that. I—"

"You're not asking. I'm  _offering_ ," Marley explained. "The bastard tried to take all of us, including my James and Bucky. He hurt  _you_. And as Steve once explained to me, I can take these abilities HYDRA gave me and use them against them."

Emily chuckled. "Steve really said that?"

"Not what he  _meant_ but I could have misinterpreted it," Marley told her. "Together, we'll take Nox down. We'll stop him. I can hurt him. You can protect me. With everything you told me, it's only a matter of time before he gets out or they come for him anyway."

"What about the child?" Shuri pointed at Emily's midsection.

"Can we test using the forcefield and make sure the baby is okay? I can't see how using it would bring harm, but you could run tests, right? If there's any possibility of it hurting the baby, I promise I'll abandon the entire plan." Emily meant it. She'd never put her and Steve's baby at any risk.

"We can," Shuri told her in agreement.

"But we have to continue to act as if my forcefield is gone," Emily explained. "Everyone has to believe it."

Marley's brows rose. "Wait, Nox knows I have my powers. So what are you planning? Please tell me you aren't going to use yourself as bait."

"I'm what he wants," Emily said easily. "Rather, I look almost exactly like the woman he loved. That's the only reason he wants me."

Marley stepped back but her smile stayed in place. "I will be in  _so_  much trouble with Bucky for this."

"I'd be willing to bet he'll understand a little better than Steve will." Emily hopped off Shuri's exam table. "When can we test the forcefield's impact on the baby?"

"What are you doing after lunch?" the princess asked.

"I'm going to bail on training then." And then Marley was hustling out of the room.

"I feel better with her helping you," Shuri admitted.

"So do I."

Emily felt happier than she had in some time, like just maybe the dark cloud she'd always lived under could finally dissipate. What would that be like? With the threat of Logan gone, she and Steve could enjoy this pregnancy, experience everything to do with their child together.

While Logan was still around and a possible threat, she'd always be worried.

Logan had taken Anya, forced pregnancies on her, made her so miserable that she'd taken her own life. He'd taken the children and turned them into hostages for HYDRA.

HYDRA would never touch Steve's child, no matter what she had to do to stop it.

 

***

 

Steve heard the sound the minute he returned to the apartment they now shared, and his heart lurched. He dashed back to the bathroom and found his poor girl bent over the toilet, heaving up the contents of her stomach. Again.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Grabbing a clean washcloth, he held it under warm water before dropping to the floor next to her to take her into his arms, to clean her face and see if he could make her feel better. The morning sickness had set in the week after she seemed to be fully recovering from her kidnapping and it showed no signs of letting up.

"M'okay," Emily muttered, letting him hold her even though he was covered in sweat from his run.

"Hey, let's grab a shower okay?"

Emily nodded. Steve helped her up so she could brush her teeth while he got the shower started, adjusted the temperature to what she normally liked.

Stripping off his own clothing, he watched her at the sink. His gaze roamed over her and he was so grateful for the recovery she was making. She'd lost a little weight because of the trauma and likely the morning sickness. But she'd be adding it back on soon enough. He couldn't wait to see her tummy swollen with  _his_  child.

When she finished brushing her teeth, he helped her pull off her pajamas. Her breasts were already showing the first signs of swelling and it had him smiling. It had been a few weeks since they'd been intimate, but he was hoping that would change soon. He wanted her to recover but he'd be lying if he said he didn't just  _want_  her in the worst way.

Emily hummed happily as he started by washing her hair, carefully scrubbing at her scalp before helping her rinse it. He helped her condition it before washing every part of her while she stood under the warm water smiling at him. It was the worst torture, but it was worth it to watch her flush at the tiny kisses he pressed to her breasts, her hip and just above her ass.

 _Soon_ , he told himself.

Emily wouldn't be returning to training or the team while she was pregnant, and he selfishly hoped now that the forcefield was gone she'd be happy without it. He knew her well enough to know that, yes, she'd expect to go back to the team someday and maybe she could help in some capacity.

He was hoping she'd want  _another_  position. As Mrs. Rogers.

Bucky had gone with him to pick out the ring and he was just biding his time, waiting until she felt better, felt happy. Then he'd propose to her the way a lady deserved. It had his heart soaring every time he thought about it.

He wanted Emily to be  _his_. He wanted the three of them to be a family.

Emily pliant in his arms was one of his favorite things. He quickly cleaned himself up before helping her out of the shower and drying her with a towel. The bruises were mostly gone or mild yellow-green badges on her milk-white skin that were fading by the day.

"What are you up to today?" he asked, wrapping her in a towel and following her into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Breakfast?  _Maybe_." He watched her dig through her things for panties, jeans, one of his old sweatshirts. Another thing he loved, when she wore his clothes. "I'm going to visit with Shuri while she's still here."

Steve nodded, knowing the princess was a good friend of hers.

"Sounds like a good plan." Steve pulled on khakis before looking for a shirt. "I've got a few meetings, but I was thinking I might try to get out early today and maybe later catch up on some rest. We could binge-watch something on television and get some take out. Relax."

The delighted humming sound she made had him growing hard.

"I like the sound of that," Emily told him. "Let's do that. Do you think we could order from that Thai place again?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm starting to think you're already getting cravings. That's the third time this week you've wanted Thai."

Emily shrugged. "Maybe."

When he kept staring at her, he just couldn't help it because she was back and safe and carrying his baby, she laughed.

"You're  _that_  happy we're having a baby then?"

Steve nodded as she approached him, smoothing her palms up his bare chest. Her face flushed as he lowered his hand, pressing it to her smooth, flat tummy.

"I remember how you looked that day when they were going to move little James to your womb," he said slowly. "The look of hope on your face when you talked about wanting to have another baby one day. A baby you could  _keep_. Well, it just about broke my heart that day."

Emily tipped her face up to gaze back at him, her smile gentle.

"Then the entire time you were pregnant with James, I just… I couldn't help wondering, pretending sometimes… that you were carrying  _my_  baby.  _Our_  baby. I guess I've wanted that ever since."

Her palms covered his at her middle, soft as butterfly wings. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "I love you, Steve. I'm  _so_  happy you want him or her as much as I do. You make me so happy."

Lowering his head, he claimed her mouth in a gentle kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

They finished dressing and Emily curled up on the couch, watching as Steve got ready for his meetings.

"Is there anything I can bring you, Sweetheart? In case I beat you back?"

Emily shook her head. "Just Thai food but we'll order that later."

Steve kneeled before the couch and his goodbye kiss was full of heat and promise.

"I'll see you later, beautiful." Steve leaned down to press a kiss to her tummy before heading out for his meetings.

Emily blew out an exhale in the quiet of her room. She just hoped that she'd be able to do what she'd planned with Marley and Shuri.

By the time she felt well enough to head down to the food court for breakfast, an alert was put out sending most of the Avengers including Marley on the mission back to Beirut. Despite the fact that Marley offered to stay at the compound with Emily, it was decided that Tony would remain just to be safe with Nox still in custody there until the council decided what to do with him. T'Challa went with them but Shuri remained at the compound.

And several hours after they'd left for the mission, all hell broke loose.


	24. Chapter 24

When Emily reached the kitchen of the compound, she found Steve, Tony, and Nick Fury in a heated argument. She'd got the assemble alert on her phone from being added to the team. Her heart sped up as she realized what the fight was about.

"I understand that." Steve glared at Fury. "But I'm not leaving her here with just Coulson and a handful of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Not with Nox in the building."

"I can stay." Marley offered, walking up behind Steve.

 _That_  got Emily's attention. If they let Marley stay, just maybe it was time to put her plan into motion.

"Can't spare you, Cooper," Fury said meaningfully. "Get ready to deploy."

Marley noticed her then, coming up to hug her and whispering, "I'm sorry," into her ear.

"It's okay," Emily whispered back, knowing she had to be careful in what she said because Steve could hear. "Everything will be fine."

Steve's gaze met Emily's over Marley's shoulder, his expression immediately concerned.

"Don't do anything," Marley muttered making Emily cringe, praying Steve didn't pick that up.

Pulling back, Emily shook her head and tried to give her what she thought was a reassuring smile.

Marley headed on, Bucky following her and casting Emily an expression she couldn't read.

Steve left the argument to head her way while Fury managed to look as irritated as he usually did and Tony scrubbed a hand down his face.

With Marley going, Emily would just have to handle everything herself.

"Sweetheart, we're heading for Beirut," Steve said, pulling her into his arms for a gentle hug. "We'll Netflix when I get back. I'm sorry."

Emily stretched up to kiss him and smiled. "Just come back." That's what she always said.

She hated the shadows behind his eyes.

"I don't want you left alone here," Steve spoke quietly. She knew he was concerned. "The forcefield is gone and  _he's_  here."

Glancing at Tony and Fury with what she hoped was a worry-free look, her gaze returned to Steve. "I'll be okay. Promise. He's contained and it's not like he's tried anything. The only thing I need saving from is the morning sickness."

Steve grinned at that which was her intention.

Emily watched Tony's expression shift and finally, he walked towards them. "I'll stay, Cap."

"What?" Fury shot at them as Tony reached them.

"I'll stay with her, Cap." Tony glanced at Emily and back to Steve. "Does that work for you?"

Steve still didn't like it but nodded.

"Stark, we need every able-bodied Avenger on this mission," Fury said, his one eye locking with Tony's hazel ones. "That means you as well."

"I can send a couple of suits and control them from here." Tony's gaze shifted to Emily. "It will almost be as good as my being there. Cap will be happy because I'll be here looking after Emily and my new nephew."

"It's a girl," Wanda said as she dashed by winking at Emily while Steve's mouth dropped open.

Emily laughed, shaking her head. Did Wanda  _really_  know?

"Head on, Cap," Tony told him. "I've got everything covered here."

Since it was the best offer he was going to get, Steve mouthed "thanks" to Tony before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her away from Fury.

When they came to a stop, Emily could have laughed at how distracted he was. "Do you think Wanda was right?"

Emily pressed another kiss to his lips. "Maybe. I like that thought. A little girl, who looks like her father."

Steve blushed. "Like  _you_. Will you be okay?"

"Tony will be here," Emily told him. "We'll be just fine."

Steve didn't look convinced, but he lowered his head for a gentle kiss before heading off to get ready. Fury had stalked off and that left Tony standing there with Emily. Tony's gaze on her was intense.

"Are  _you_  okay?" Tony regarded her curiously.

Emily nodded. "Thank you for doing that for Steve. It means a lot to us."

"Mm-hm," Tony muttered, still studying her as she headed for the labs looking for Shuri.

 

***

 

Shuri smiled as she removed the sensor pads. "I think you have your answer. The forcefield has no negative impact on the little one. I'm afraid to test and see if you can still absorb other energies just to be safe."

Emily agreed. As much fun as it had been to wield the fire she'd been able to absorb from Marley or the magic she could harvest from Wanda, she didn't want to take any chances where their baby was concerned.

"What will you do now?" Shuri's expression revealed her concern. "If Marley had been able to stay behind…"

"I know," Emily told her. "Perhaps I should wait."

The alarm blared loud at that moment startling both women.

It wasn't hard to guess what had set it off. Unless of course, Tony had another mishap in the lab. That was possible.

Emily just didn't think it was likely.

The worry in Shuri's eyes grew as Emily dashed for the door. "Please. Don't do this now. Wait for your Captain to come home."

Emily paused at the door. "I can't."

And just like that, she was gone.

 

***

 

Tony was just about finished with the adjustments to his latest armor. It was about time for him to deploy a couple of the suits off the jet to help out Cap and company. He didn't regret staying behind because like Steve, he  _was_  concerned about leaving Emily in the compound with Nox. He just wasn't as likely to guilt himself if he didn't go. Nope, Tony wouldn't feel guilty. At all. He could sit out a mission. Or two. Or more.

The alarm blared, causing him to drop the wrench he'd been toying with as he contemplated his day.

The alarm meant one of two things. Either Nox had chosen his moment or Emily has chosen hers.

Tony would never have thought that Emily would attempt anything like payback or revenge. The girl was a drop of sunshine. In some ways, she reminded him of his mother. Both of them were gentle, ladies through and through.

Only earlier that day, there'd been a ferocity in Emily's eyes that he hadn't seen before. Had Steve been so besotted that he'd missed it?

Tony was glad that Cap had found someone like her. They were good together.

Now if Tony could keep her alive.

"FRIDAY?" Tony called, pulling up screens. "Show me Nox."

"Right away, boss."

 _There._  Nox had been reported ill over the last several days and Tony had been suspicious of the report. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had conversed with him and had obviously been deceived into opening the door to his specialized cell. It had been all the opportunity Nox had needed.

The agent was a bloody heap on the floor.

"Show me Emily," Tony ordered.

The footage showed her in the lab with the Wakandan princess, running a series of tests. He knew the moment when they flinched that the alarm sounded, watching them both jump. Then Emily headed out of the lab and she wasn't heading for the elevator that would take her to their living quarters.

_Fuck._

 

_***_

 

About a half hour on the jet, Steve's gut told him something was wrong.

"You okay, pal?" Bucky's hand was a warm press on his shoulder.

Steve nodded grimly. But he wasn't. It didn't help that Marley had been sitting quietly to the side –  _way_  too quietly – casting him looks here and there that he didn't know how to interpret.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he opened a commlink back to the compound.

"Tony?" Steve called, trying to reach his friend.

"Captain Rogers," FRIDAY came on the line along with a sweeping view of the compound that told him something was wrong. "There's an alert here at the compound and Tony is trying to find Ms. Andrews."

Marley's blue eyes widened at that.

"What?" Steve's voice rose. "What triggered the alert, FRIDAY?"

"Prisoner 141523," the AI reported. "Oskar Wagner also known as alias Nox."

"Fuck," Steve muttered. "Clint, turn us around. We're heading back for the compound."

Clint glanced over his shoulder seeing the same confusion he felt on Bucky's face standing next to their leader.

"The mission bogus?" Clint asked.

"I don't care if it isn't," Steve yelled. "Nox is loose and that's worse. Do it."

But just to cover their bases...

"FRIDAY, pull up our destination coordinates in Beirut," Steve ordered.

"Yes, Captain Rogers."

The screen filled with the landing site in Beirut where they'd been before. A group of people appeared to be working there to clear the landing site. Civilians including women and children, all local people from the looks of it. There wasn't a threatening thing about the scene.

"Nox somehow set this up," Bucky muttered.

"Or it was set up to free Nox," Steve said as the craft changed its path.

"We won't let him get away," Bucky told him. "Tony's got this. He can keep Emily safe."

Marley looked really worried now and Steve's gaze locked with hers. He approached her calmly though he was anything but calm inside.

"Marley," Steve took a knee in front of his teammate with Bucky right behind him. "What do you know? Please, tell me."

Her throat worked as she swallowed hard.

"I don't think she's going to try anything with all of us away," Marley said barely above a whisper, but the super soldiers could hear her.

"What do you mean try anything?" Steve wanted to know but kept his voice calm.

Marley blew out an exhale.

"It's okay, doll," Bucky moved closer to her. "If she said anything to you…"

"Do you want the bad news? Or the good news?" Marley asked, her expression anything but amused.

"I'll take the bad news first," Steve said grimly.

"She wants to deal with Knox herself," Marley said to the amazement of both men and Wanda who sat next to her.

"In her condition?" Wanda asked.

Marley nodded. She was almost afraid Steve was going into shock. He was  _so_  still.

"What's the good news, doll?" Bucky was trying to salvage the situation in any way they could. They were a half hour away from the compound and a lot could happen in that time.

"Her forcefield  _isn't_  gone," Marley told them. "HYDRA gave her something when Nox had her in Germany that suppressed it for a time, put her in that coma. But it came back. And she's learned how to hide it. Even from Loki because unlike us humans, he can actually see it."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Why would Emily even  _consider_  trying to take Knox alone?

"And the baby?" Steve asked.

"Shuri had agreed to help her test out using the shield, just to make sure it wouldn't harm the baby," Marley explained. "She agreed that if there was any chance that the baby would be harmed she'd call it off."

"You didn't try to stop her?" Bucky kept his tone patient.

"Tell a woman she can't do something, and she'll only want to do it more," Marley said. "I offered to help. I could have kept her safe or… foiled her plan and came to get you two."

"This isn't your fault, Marley," Steve told her.

"She just doesn't want to have Nox hanging over your heads with the baby, Steve," Marley defended her friend. "That's all. We've all had to wonder what the council would do with him. And they just  _left_  him at the compound. Why couldn't he have gone to the raft?"

Steve nodded his agreement. "We've tried to get him moved. Me more than anyone."

The sad thing was that he understood where his girl was coming from. No one more than  _him_  wanted a shot at Nox after everything he'd put them through. After what he'd done to Anya. If Nox laid another hand on his girl, his family, he was dead. Steve wouldn't care about the circumstances.

"I know and so does she," Marley replied. "She just wants it resolved so she can enjoy her new family."

That had hope burning in his heart. He loved Emily and their child so much and wanted that too. But not at her expense. And not when Nox wanted her so badly.

Steve sent up every prayer he knew that her forcefield  _was_  strong and could keep her safe. And he had faith in Tony.

"Clint, expedite the trip back in any way you can," Steve bid their pilot.

Clint cocked a brow at him. "That a serious offer?"

Steve nodded curtly, and Clint pushed the craft to go faster, looking quite pumped about it.

 

***

 

"Emily," Logan's voice was a soft call, one that used to make her heart happy when he came to visit her. Before she knew the truth of what he was. Now, it was a sad, hollow note that made her afraid.

And  _determined_. Emily had to stop him. His impromptu escape wasn't exactly how she planned it, but she'd make it work.

Emily stopped in the empty gym, folded her arms across her chest to steady herself but also hoping to give the impression that she was a lot more confident than she felt.

"Why don't you just come out?" Emily said calmly, proud of how steady her voice came out. "You can teleport and you're preternaturally fast so I can't outrun you."

When he materialized before her in his natural dark blue form, his yellow eyes drinking her in greedily, Emily felt a wave of revulsion but fought to keep it off her face.

"Nothing to say about my appearance?" Logan pressed, his voice different also with a heavy German accent.

No, not Logan. Logan was a character he invented to charm her. He was  _Nox_ and Nox was a threat to her, Steve, and their unborn child.

Emily shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Does it  _not_  matter to you?"

When he smiled, he revealed a mouth full of sharp, white teeth. Way too many teeth.

"Not anymore," Emily admitted.

"So you're giving in to me, Emily?" Nox asked, almost purring as if the idea pleased him mightily. "You accept that you  _are_  mine?"

Emily blew out an exhale. "I'm not yours," she said carefully. "I'm Steve's. I love him and I'm  _choosing_  to stay with him. Do you accept that?"

A loud, ferocious howl tore from the creature, and he was exactly that, and Emily did cower then. Taking a step away from him.

"It didn't have to be this way, Emily," he growled, his long tail whipping around his body and slicing into her ankles, taking her down to the floor hard and making her hiss at the slicing pain. "He could have lived. So could they all. Now, I want them all dead. I want to bathe in their blood."

With a shaking hand, she slid her fingers over the torn flesh of her ankles and held it up to him. "You're going to bathe in my blood too?"

Nox hissed above her. "If that's what it takes. You'll either be mine or you'll cease to be at all."

Climbing shakily to her feet, Emily marched in his direction and he eyed her wild-eyed as if she'd lost her mind. Emily backhanded him, using the strength she'd absorbed from his blow to send him sailing. He stuck to the ceiling like Peter would, staring at her as if she was something he hadn't seen before.

The next second, she willed her forcefield into place and he poofed away as she knew he would, repelling from her shield as she intended. Emily stared down at him where he sat stunned on the floor.

"This is over, Nox," Emily told him. "We will end HYDRA. We'll take care of your daughters.  _Anya's_  daughters. And we'll ensure that they have a much better life than she did."

Nox laughed but didn't move. "Your pitiful Avengers won't end HYDRA. They won't end  _me_."

"I never said the Avengers would end you," Emily explained. "I plan to do that."

Again, he disappeared only to bounce off her shield from the back and she spun to face him, watching how the scales covering him shifted in his agitation.

"We seem to be at a bit of an impasse." Emily's confidence grew. "You're not going to get around my forcefield. You're not going to take me."

Nox leaped to his feet in a purely animal-like way. "Perhaps I can grab the Wakandan princess instead."

Emily's heart leaped in her chest at that. If he disappeared now, he could get to Shuri before she could stop him.

"Yeah, not an option," a new voice told her, the gleam of his red and gold suit a welcome sight. "Stand down."

Emily sprang at Nox the moment she thought he was going to disappear, managing to grab his tail for just a moment as he jerked in surprise.

"Release!" Tony yelled.

The moment Emily let go, Tony fired his blasters at Nox who screamed as he hit the back wall of the gym. Smoke came off his scales which looked singed as Tony and Emily headed full-speed in his direction. Tony fired again, short bursts before Nox could disappear again. The creature slumped to the floor.

"So the scales offer him no protection," Emily asked, staring at the creature she'd been afraid of for so long.

"He can be injured as easily as we can," Tony explained, his helmet vanishing from his head.

"You'll have to kill me, Stark," Nox hissed. "I'm not going to be your prisoner. And as long as I live, I will keep coming for  _her_. For my daughters."

Emily felt sick that his gaze was fastened to her.

"It's not our call," Tony explained with no emotion to his tone. "The council will decide your fate."

"I'll never allow you to keep me a prisoner," he warned, disappearing in an instant while Emily panicked.

She'd never run so fast in her entire life, needing to get to Shuri before he could. If she could reach her, she could shield her. She'd just made it around the corner to see Shuri standing there, looking startled. Emily reached forward and grabbed her hand.

"You're okay?"

"Yes," Shuri told her. "Where is he?"

Tony came to a stop at their side, his eyes wide.

"Shit. His daughters," Tony muttered, heading for their quarters as Shuri and Emily exchanged a worried glance.

Maybe with Tony's help, she could take Nox. With Mila and Nadia by his side, the redheaded preteen loyal to her father and the other stronger and afraid to oppose him, the outcome was impossible to predict.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this update. Now let's get moving towards that HEA!

Emily smoothed her hands over her tummy and took a deep breath, praying with everything that she had that the little one inside her, _her_ baby with Steve, would be okay. That _she_ , okay maybe Wanda didn’t know for sure but the idea that it was a daughter _felt_ right, would be strong through what her mother had to do. Emily deserved to be free of Nox and his twisted obsession. He’d taken the life of her first child, tried to harm Marley and Bucky’s child when she carried him.

Emily would be damned before she let him or anyone else hurt Steve’s daughter.

Shuri had the blasters she’d fashioned for herself on her wrists by the time Nox, flanked by his daughters, found them.

Emily had deliberately chosen Marley’s practice cell and Shuri was tucked behind one of the heavy lead shields. The shields would help protect Shuri from the girls’ firepower and they reminded her of Marley and Steve. It helped give her courage.

Tony was around. She couldn’t worry about where or when he’d appear. He’d do so when the time was right for him.

Emily stood in the center of the room, calm as she watched Nox in his true form enter the room. His young daughters were behind him, Mila’s eyes widening in recognition. Nadia’s expression was a curious mix of fear and loathing. Emily knew she’d need to watch _that_ girl especially. Her powers weren’t as strong as her sister’s but her temperament was very different.

“Emily,” Nox said in his own voice, his long tail slithering over the floor behind him. Pain flared in her ankles just looking at it, her wounds from where that tail had cut her were probably still bleeding. “It didn’t have to be this way.”

She gazed at him steadily. “What if it did?”

The smirk faded from his blue face.

She just had to ask. “Why couldn’t you just let me go? I’m _not_ her. I could never be her.”

Nadia’s gaze swung up to her father’s face. Mila’s gaze stayed on Emily, her expression hard to read but not unkind.

Nox shook his head. “It’s more than that.”

“Pride?” Emily asked. “I’m sure it is. You lost Anya. Then you were sent after Marley, Bucky, and their baby and that didn’t work out.”

“Anya.” The name was a whisper in the quiet of the room. “I did lose her. I loved her, you know?”

“I believe you did,” Emily told him. “And I’m sorry.”

His gaze dropped. “That’s what I’ve always loved about you, Emily. Your heart. You love and you mean it. If my Anya…”

Nox took a step forward, his gaze still on the ground before him.

Emily kept her gaze glued to him, not letting her guard down for an instant.

“If my Anya had been more like you. More trusting… more loving… Maybe she wouldn’t have lost hope. Maybe… she wouldn’t have gone where I couldn’t find her.”

Mila’s gaze was big-eyed and on her father now. The anguish in his voice was impossible to miss.

“You… You were meant to be a mother.” Knox looked up at Emily. “And that’s one of the reasons why you’re so important to me. My girls need a mother. Someone like you.”

Nadia turned her glare on Emily. “I don’t need _her_.”

The color that began to rise from the collar of the girl’s shirt made Emily a little nervous. She wasn’t as powerful as Marley from what she’d been told. Not by a long shot. But Nadia was still a child. She likely had little control over her abilities.

“You do,” Nox told her. “And she can give you siblings. Wouldn’t you like a brother or sister?”

The hopefulness in Mila’s face as her dark head lowered broke Emily’s heart a little. Nadia’s anger only seemed to grow.

“Not me,” Nadia told her.

“It’s still not too late,” he pitched his voice low. “For any of it. I can have it all. I can deliver to HYDRA their prizes. I can claim _my_ prize even if you are carrying _his_ baby. See?  That’s what you fail to understand, Emily. They’ll be back soon. He’ll come for you. But he’ll be too late. I’m leaving here with you, dead or alive. Please don’t make us hurt you. Think of your baby, Emily.”

That pissed Emily off. “You think I’m stupid?”

Nox studied her for a long moment.

“I’m not leaving with you,” Emily said slowly. “And I’m not standing here praying that Steve and the team get back here to save me. To save _us_. I’m going to deal with you myself.”

Nox’s eyes narrowed. “Even if your child dies with you?”

“I’d rather her die than to have her fall into your clutches or HYDRA’s,” Emily said honestly. “I’ve been through a lot since you entered my life, Nox. Poisoning, kidnapping, drugging. And whatever _that_ was put me in a coma. You used that god awful gun on me, obliterated my back. I’m always going to have those scars.”

He remained silent and Emily felt her own confidence growing as she recounted his many offenses against her.

“Worst of all, you caused me to lose my first baby,” she told him while his daughters looked to him, Nadia’s mouth agape. “You were so gleeful when you told me about it. I want you to know that even if you were able to overpower me and take me from here against my will, I wouldn’t be yours long. I’d escape you. Even if I had to follow Anya.”

Nox screamed in rage.

Nadia’s hands flew out and Emily braced herself, focusing on her shield. The thin streak of fire reached her in a second, spreading around the shield now formed around her. Frustrated the child tried again, sending more flames while Nox hissed at Mila to help her sister.

Mila shook her head, took a step back.

When Emily shot a small string of fire out at Nadia, the girl shrieked and tried to duck out the way. Narrowly she missed the first attempt. The second reached her arm and set her thin jacket on fire. The girl smacked it down, with the palm of her hand and Emily nodded in confirmation.

The girls’ own fire couldn’t hurt them or be used against them. Nadia wasn’t hurt at all.

But it could hurt _him_.

Emily sent a powerful volley of flames directly at Nox and he screamed, dropping to the ground and rolling to try and put out the fire. Shuri sprung out from around her shield, shooting at Nadia and hitting her dead on.

“Shuri!” Emily cried out.

“It stunned her,” the princess said quickly. “She’s not harmed.”

Mila took several steps back, watching with wild frightened eyes as he father writhed in pain and her sister lie motionless on the floor.

“Mila!” he screamed as the girl moved further back.

Rolling frantically, Nox managed to put most of the flames out. Parts his flesh were charred and smoke rose from him in weak curls. Mila watched silently as tears streamed down her face.

Nox pulled up weakly on his knees, his attention divided between Emily and Mila.

“Mila?” he asked in a kinder voice than she’d ever heard him use with the child. “Help me.”

“Master,” she whispered. “Is it true?”

Nox’s gaze shifted to Emily and back to the child. “Is what true?”

“Did you… did you do all of that… to Emily?” her voice rose in her anxiety. “What did she mean you caused her to lose her first baby?”

Emily’s heart broke. While she needed to tell Nox exactly what she thought of him and what he’d done to her and her family, she’d never meant to hurt the girls. Especially when she knew from Mila that they’d been through so much. They hadn’t had a mother and a father that used them and had them call him master.

“Mila, she’s lying to you,” Nox hissed. “I did none of those things. She’s lying –”

“Why would she lie about that?” the girl yelled. “You said to listen to people’s words. You did! You said the bad things they said… were usually true. Why?”

Nox held out a hand to her. It was too late. The girl shook her head, stepping back.

“Look what they’ve done to your sister,” Nox pointed to Nadia.

“They said she wasn’t hurt,” Mila argued.

“They’re lying!”

“When they took Nadia away, Emily said they wouldn’t hurt her,” Mila went on. “They didn’t. She told the truth.”

“Mila, I don’t want to hurt Emily,” he reasoned. “I want her to be with us. Would you like that? You like her?”

Mila nervously glanced to Emily before returning her gaze to Nox. She nodded.

“Yes? Then help me,” he told her.

“You want me to hurt her?” Mila didn’t understand.

“We won’t hurt her,” Nox promised.

“She’s carrying a baby,” Mila pressed on.

Nox blew out an exhale, his head lowering as if were so tired it was a struggle to think of an answer.

“She is,” Nox told her.

“I don’t want her new baby to die,” Mila told him, her small voice gaining strength. “I don’t want you to hurt the baby.”

It took Emily a moment to realized that tears were flowing down her face.

“Mila –”

“No!” Mila yelled.

The child ran straight for Emily, wrapping her small body around her like she could protect her from her father. Shuri watched the scene with wide eyes from behind the shield and nodded to Emily, understanding that she meant to protect Mila in any way she could.

“Mila,” Emily whispered, keeping her eyes on Nox who was clumsily climbing to his feet, “no matter what happens, hang on to me. Okay? Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Mila told her and she felt the nodding against her hip where she clutched.

Nox was on his feet now and he looked ready to spring at her.

“Shuri, now!” Emily yelled.

Shuri fired her blasters at Emily full press as Knox ran at her. They weren’t set for stun now. Emily sucked in her breath, feeling the surge of power flowing through her entire being and hoping with everything in her that her daughter could withstand it. Knox slammed into her shield, his face filled with rage and his eyes met Emily’s, the fierce determination in his eyes impossible to miss.

Shuri turned her blasters on Knox in that moment. Emily channeled her energy into pushing that energy back out, directing it at Knox and feeling faint as all that power flowed through her to aim for him. Under assault from both sides, Knox writhed and twisted in pain, fighting through it but not doing well as they kept it up.

Finally, Emily’s was all expelled and Shuri kept firing. Emily fought to stay on her feet, to stay there until Knox was dealt with.

And just when they thought he might collapse, that he just might be done, he stretched out an arm as he fell to the floor. He was reaching for Nadia, knowing if Shuri kept firing at him, it would also hurt his other child.

“No!” Mila screamed. Hanging on to Emily’s jeans, Mila held out a hand, sending an impressive ball of flames out at her father just as he reached Nadia.

But the flames couldn’t hurt the girl.

Knox’s scream was an inhuman sound, a loud screeching that shook the room and seemed to bounce off the shields lining its walls. Outside Tony led a flurry of SHIELD agents against soldiers sent from HYDRA, meant to come and extract Knox. They no doubt intended to take her and the girls with them.

_Not today._

She saw him frantically trying to glance through the small window as he flew by to check in and Emily appreciated it.

But she had a promise to keep to herself and her baby.

Emily had to end Nox once and for all. She had to make sure he never hurt anyone ever again.

He was a charred ball of blue burning scales, coming to a stop as a ragged heap at her feet. The breath he had left was shallow and Emily knew he didn’t have long. It needed to be finished.

Sinking onto her heels, Emily took Mila’s face in her hands. “I need you to do something for me,” Emily whispered. “Do you see Shuri behind me? She’s my best friend. She’s a princess, from Wakanda. Did you know that?”

Mila looked back at Shuri in wonder, her eyes wide.

“I need you to go with her,” Emily told her “With the soldiers fighting outside, I want you to be safe. Can you do that for me? I’ll get help for Nadia and we’ll all be safe. Okay?”

The child’s expression was a blend of sadness, fear and trust. Slowly, she nodded, hugging Emily before shuffling around her to Shuri who led her from the room. The princess was uncertain what Emily planned to do, but she did as Emily wished.

Once they’d left, Emily turned her attention on the creature she needed to be free from. She had to protect her family.

Nox’s eyes slit open as he gazed at her in a defenseless heap.

“You were wrong,” Emily told him. “It _had_ to be this way.”

Crossing her arms at her chest as Shuri had made her try, Emily focused her shield and all of her strength on Nox. The force she wielded was heavy on him, mashing him beneath its weight. The fight was gone from him, what was left created a low rumble that was more muffled by the second as she pressed harder and harder. When she felt she’d reached the limit of what she could do, Emily took a deep breath and watched Nox’s eyes slide closed.

Emily forced her arms down and apart and resulting boom was a jolt that was loud and powerful, shaking the room around her and causing what was left of Nox to fly apart in heavy, wet chunks all around her. Blood and burnt flesh rained down with ashes as the door to the room flew open and Steve burst in, followed by Bucky and Marley.

“Oh, my God,” Steve’s voice was low as he took in the scene.

Catching a shield that looked ready to fall on Nadia’s prone form, Bucky ran up and Marley bent to scoop up the child. Steve was at her side in a second.

“Emily? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?” Steve’s voice was in her ear but it barely registered.

Emily sobbed, wildly, feeling the power surging around her like a maelstrom. She didn’t realize she’d been screaming when they ran into the room and she didn’t fight him when he hauled her up into his arms and ran out of the room with her.

They made it into one of the medical rooms, and Steve gently placed her on the bed there. Tearing off his helmet, he smoothed his hands over her hair, trying to calm her.

“Emily,” he whispered. “It’s okay. It’s over.”

After a moment, she realized that he was real, her Steve, and he was right there. Throwing herself into his arms, Emily hung on, letting the restless power in her drain and fade. Steve just held onto her, smoothing her hair and her back and whispering to her that she was going to be okay, that he loved her.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she pulled back to gaze up into his beautiful blue eyes.

“Nox,” she managed. “I got him. He can’t hurt us anymore. He can’t –”

“I know,” Steve told her. “He can’t. I just need you to be okay, Emily.”

“I’m okay.” Her breath was still coming fast, her hands slid around her body until they both smoothed over her tummy.

Her baby.

“Shuri!” Emily yelled in panic. “Shuri, are you here?”

Shuri came running her eyes wide and blasters at the ready as she ran into the room. Seeing Steve, she lowered her arms and stared at Emily.

“Are you okay?” Shuri asked.

“The baby?” Emily’s tears were back, she couldn’t stop them. “I need to know. I need…”

Shuri motioned for her to follow and Steve scooped her up to do just that. Marley ran in just as Shuri finished starting up the machine.

“Tony, Bucky, and Sam have everything under control,” she told Steve before her gaze flew to Emily. “Is everything…”

“We’re going to find out,” Shuri told them.

Using a wand, Shuri waved it over Emily’s tummy as she reclined on the table in the room. An incredibly complex screen arose from the machine, giving a detailed look inside her womb and Emily’s gaze moved over the digital representation of her daughter.

The little heart was flying. The tiny baby was fluttering around, constantly moving and Emily’s hand flew up to her mouth. “She’s okay?”

Shuri cocked an eyebrow at her. “She huh?” Moving the scanner and trying to zero in, Shuri studied the screen very hard. “Too early to tell what gender.”

“It’s a girl,” Wanda assured them with a knowing grin, stepping into the room. “Are you okay?”

Shuri’s grin was wide and she shook her head. “You have so much adrenaline coursing through your body, _she_ will never sleep tonight.”

Emily nodded, clutching Steve’s hand. Their baby was okay. Nox was gone. Everything was better than okay.

“Everything… looks okay though?” Steve asked, his tone careful, his eyes glued to the image.

Shuri smiled. “Everything looks perfectly health, Captain.”

“Yeah?”

The princess nodded.

The relief on his handsome face had her heart squeezing in his chest.

“She’s going to be just fine,” Emily told him.

“Emily?”

Mila peeked into the room, her eyes widening when she saw everyone else there. Particularly, Steve.

Easing down from the table, Emily held her arms out and Mila ran right into them.

“Are you okay?” Mila asked, fear in her voice.

“I’m okay.” Emily kneeled to be on her level. “How are you?”

“Okay.” Mila’s eyes swam in worried tears. “Is your baby okay?”

Emily smiled, nodded.

“She is.”

“So it’s a girl?” Steve asked, still confused.

“Yes,” Wanda answered firmly.

“It’s too early to tell,” Shuri threw out there, shutting the equipment back off.

“Nadia is awake,” Mila explained. “She’s mad. But she always is mad.”

Emily grinned. “That sounds like her.”

“Where will we go now?” the child wanted to know.

Looking up until her eyes met Marley’s, Emily gestured to her friend. “Mila, this is Marley.”

Marley joined them in the floor.

“You’re the one who… is like us?”

Marley nodded. “I can help train you. If you want to.”

“Will we be staying here?”

“I think so,” Emily told her. “You’ll be safe here. We’ll help you use your powers. You’ll have to go to school.”

The excitement in the girl’s eyes made Emily pause.

“Have you gone to school?” Emily asked.

Mila hesitated and then shook her head. “But I want to…”

“Then you will,” Emily told her.

“There you are,” Helen stood in the doorway. “Come one, Emily. I’m going to do a checkup on you and Nadia and make sure you’re okay.”

Mila glanced to Emily who nodded. “I’ll see you later.”

They talked for a while about the fake mission, the wild trip back, and the aftermath that would surely result from the events they’d just come through.

Shuri, Marley and Wanda slowly wandered out eventually, leaving Emily there with Steve.

“Ready to head up to the apartment?” he asked, smiling.

The question took her off guard. “You don’t need to go check on things?”

Steve shook his head. “They’ve gotten along without me so far.”

Emily hadn’t stopped to consider that. He’d came to her the instant he’d arrived and hadn’t left her side.

“Let’s go up,” Emily told him.

Steve looked undecided about whether he should pick her up so she just started walking. Getting to the elevator just seemed like a chore because she was so tired, and Steve was quiet. Too quiet. She knew there was something on his mind, felt like she had an idea of what it was, and she’d decided by the time they’d gotten off the elevator that she’d listen to him.

Once the door to the apartment closed, Emily sank down onto the couch and waited. Steve’s gaze met hers head on and she braced herself for it.

“Emily,” he said, his face a mask of calm that wasn’t fooling her. “We need to talk about what happened today.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Steve.”

That took him off guard.

“You didn’t tell me the truth,” he began, his thumbs hooking into his belt as he stopped next to the couch. “You didn’t tell me your shield was back. Why?”

Emily met his gaze steadily. “I’m sorry. I needed Nox to think I was defenseless.”

“I could understand if you hadn’t said anything to anyone. But you told Marley.”

“And Shuri,” she added.

Emily flinched at the hurt in Steve’s expression.

“And then you thought it was a good idea to take him out yourself?”

Emily knew she had to be careful here. “I just wanted him taken out, Steve. I wanted him gone. I didn’t want him to hurt you or anyone else on the team. Not when it was me he was after. Can’t you understand that?”

Steve nodded. “I can understand. But, Sweetheart, you realize that Nox wasn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything to cause his obsession with you.”

“What if I did?”

Taking a knee in front of her, Steve put himself on her eye level. “Nox wasn’t your fault. I just want you to understand that it would have killed me if something had happened to you. _Both_ of you.”

“Steve, I’m so sorry,” Emily meant it. “But _she_ was part of the reason that I had to make him go away. I needed to know that he could never hurt her.”

“I need to know that you won’t ever do something like this again,” Steve said looking her in the eye. “I need to know if you have it in mind to deal with something like this in the future, that you’ll talk to me. That you’ll let me have a say. I love you and you I love our baby. But if we’re going to be together…”

He tipped his blonde head at her middle. “She’s mine too.”

Emily felt tears sting the backs of her eyes. “She is. And I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” Steve sat down next, pulling her against him when the tears started. “You know I love you. But I can’t remember the last time I was so scared. We got here and what I walked into…”

Emily chuckled through her tears at that. “I can imagine. I didn’t expect him to… It was awful.”

He nodded. “You know Tony’s going to make us clean that up, right? In Hazmat suits?”

Emily grinned. “I _did_ make a mess.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

“I’m okay,” Emily held on to him. “should probably get in a shower and go to bed.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he told her, scooping her up and heading to the bathroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Emily stretched as she made her way down the hall to the food court, stopping at the coffee shop and standing behind Tony who didn't realize she was there at first.

For the longest time, Emily avoided the coffee shop that had been pretty much destroyed not long ago on her behalf. Memories of Nox had kept her away until recently. Lately cravings for coffee, hell, cravings for  _everything,_  made her let go of some of it. Over the last month, she'd been in there at least once a day to get her coffee.

When Tony made it to the front of the line, one of the ladies behind the counter held up Emily's order. They knew she was coming and had her order memorized. Tony spun around to face her, pinning her with a grin.

"Morning," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Emily nodded, smiled back. "I'm feeling pretty good these days."

Tony gave his order to the ladies at the counter.

"How was your date last night with Pepper?" she had to ask.

Tony colored slightly beneath his glasses and she had to laugh.

"That good, huh?"

"How did  _you_  know I had a date with Pepper last night?" Tony cocked a brow at her.

"Marley is my best friend and she's where you get your dating advice," Emily explained.

"This is Romanoff's fault," Tony said with a mock frown. "Black Widow's influence. She's corrupted you both."

Emily  _wished_  she were as cool as Nat. Emily's shield, or force field some called it, was still there and maybe one day Steve would let her back on the team. It wasn't that he refused to talk about it. She was four months pregnant. It wasn't the time for that request.

As it was, Emily was pretty content. She was taking online classes, learning online security in her job for Stark Industries, and taking care of James when the team had to go out on missions. Like they were right now.

Only this time, Wanda had turned her ankle and stayed out the last mission. James right now was with her and Wanda spoiled him terribly.

Tony paid for his order and turned back to her before leaving. "Have a good day, Mrs. America."

Emily shook her head and laughed. Tony's love of nicknames knew no limits.

After a little shopping, Emily returned to the apartment she shared with Steve and started making decisions on dinner. She had the day off and the team was supposed to be home in a few hours. She wanted to have a nice meal waiting for Steve when he got in. They'd been gone over three weeks this time and from what Tony told her, it hadn't gone well for the most part. Steve deserved to relax when he got in.

Proud of the dinner she came up with, she'd taught herself a lot in the last several months, she decided to dress up too, putting on a new dress she'd found that allowed room for her baby bump, even kind of minimized it. It looked nice too. When her hair and makeup were just so, dinner just needed to be heated through when he got home, she decided to catch up on the novel she'd been reading.

Of course she fell asleep. The sound of heavy footsteps pulled her out of her dreams, and she meant to jump up and find him, but a large hand dropped onto her shoulder as he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Sweetheart?" Steve's voice was gentle. He smelled like smoke. His suit was torn at his chest and right bicep dried blood gluing it to his skin. "You okay?"

It took her a moment to banish the cobwebs of sleep from her head and she nodded, struggling to sit up.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Emily felt heat flood her face. "I'm okay. How are you? Are you hurt?"

Her finger traced the wound at his chest, and he caught her hand in his. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Steve looked tired. There were deep shadows beneath his eyes and his face had a bit of a hollowed out look, like he hadn't eaten the entire time he was gone either.

And there was something else. Something was off. Why did he look so sad?

Gently he slid a large hand over her tummy, covering the bump that was noticeably bigger since he'd gone on the mission. He almost looked relieved to feel it there.

Wrapping a hand around his neck, she pulled him down to gently kiss him. To comfort him.  _Well, he's interested in that._ Steve took her breath away, deepening the kiss while her heart hammered in her chest.

"You look really beautiful," he said shyly when he eased back, his gaze moving over her.

"Are you going to medical?" she tried.

"Not for a couple of scratches."

"Can I take care of them?"

"Sweetheart, they'll be gone in the morning," he told her though his tone was still kind.

Emily blew out an exhale. "Go shower then. I've got dinner all ready. Then maybe we can turn in early so you can catch up on some rest."

The corners of his mouth turned up at that. "You going to turn in early with me? Or are you going to stay up working late?"

"I have the day off," she told him, smiling. Work when he'd just gotten home? Not a chance. "I'll go to bed with you."

Leaning down, he claimed her mouth with a kiss that promised he had more than just sleep on his mind and that was just fine with her.

Steve rose from the bed, his movements lacking their normal grace and she shook her head. He'd taken a beating, not that he'd ever admit to that.

"Is the rest of the team okay?" she called as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yes, they're fine."

Once she heard the shower start, she headed for the kitchen to get to work.

It was a rare thing for Steve to throw on his sleep pants and a t-shirt for dinner and it spoke volumes about how things really were. It made her grateful that she'd made Tuscan chicken, one of his favorites along with several sides he liked with it. He took a seat at the table and she served him, her heart clenching at how hard he was looking at everything on the table.

Did he tell her about what went wrong with the mission? No.

Steve talked about the scenery in New Zealand, the drawings he'd been able to put together that he wanted to show her. He asked how she'd been since he'd been gone. And all the while, he was eating as if he really hadn't eaten anything the entire mission.

Emily had no luck getting him to just go to bed so she could clean up. When he started helping her clear the table, she tried to shoo him out of the kitchen. He thought about that for about three seconds before he came up behind her at the sink, grabbed the plate out of her hand and just physically picked her up.

She didn't know what was in his head, but she decided to be patient, let him tell her when he was ready.

He carried her into their bedroom and eased her down on their bed, staring down at her with so much emotion behind those blue eyes as he climbed on with her, holding himself above her.  _Pain._ Something had happened, something that had really shook him.

Emily had to fight down her urge to ask him. She waited, let him slide his hand over her cheek as he stared down at her. His eyes were glassy with tears, one fell onto the bodice of her dress.

"Steve," she soothed, swiping away the next tear with the pad of her thumb. "Everything is okay."

It was like she'd unleashed a storm.

Steve claimed her mouth for a kiss that startled her at first in its intensity. His forearms pressed into the bed on either side of her head, caging her with his body. She slid her hands up under his shirt, the familiar patterns of his scars beneath her fingertips. His hands furiously worked at her dress, stitches and buttons popping in his haste to pull it off her. Emily returned his kiss, held him. She'd give him what he needed.

As soon as one shoulder was revealed, he teased the flesh there with open-mouthed kisses, chaining them down her chest and yanking back one side of her bra so he could take a nipple into his mouth, teasing it at turns with his teeth and tongue. With a yank, the bra ripped open at the front and he flung back the other cup, teasing that breast as he did the first one. He pressed a hard, muscular thigh high between hers, letting her grind against him.

"Need you," his whisper was harsh, moaning as she worked herself on him.

"I'm here," she answered him, hanging on and letting him take what he wanted.

And oh, he did. Her libido was growing fangs after that, his hands impatiently pulling at the lower part of the dress. When he got frustrated, she thought he'd rip that too, but he just impatiently pushed up the skirt.

When he growled, she knew he'd discovered the lace-topped stockings she wore with matching panties. The panties he ripped off easily, pressing her thighs open and diving for her with his mouth.

Emily cried out as he went to town on her most intimate flesh, teasing her clit with his tongue before running it down to her entrance and thrusting it into her. Over and over he made the circuit and her hands were clutched in his hair as she struggled to breathe.

He slid two fingers into her channel, pressing a gentle thumb over her clit and her back arched off the bed. He knew her body better than she did and when he found that sensitive place at her front wall inside her, she tried to clamp her thighs around his hand, but he kept her pinned in place, devastating her with the expert touch of his fingers.

Emily was a writhing, needy mess but even in that state, when that lusty grin formed on his beautiful face, she knew a moment's relief.

"That's it, Sweetheart," he whispered. "I want you to come for me. I want you to come  _so hard_ …"

In a matter of seconds, her release nearly had her losing consciousness and he kept working her, knowing just how to prolong it, to keep her aching and throbbing. His hand was soaked with her juices when he finally pulled it away, sucking the fingers that had been inside her into his mouth.

Emily's heart pounded away as he pulled off his t-shirt, but her desire was brought to a pause as her gaze moved over his normally magnificent upper body.

"Steve?"

He was covered in bruises and cuts, huge black and blue blooms of pain and long red gashes and streaks that had to have hurt littered his skin. Her hands slid up over his chest as that pain returned to his eyes.

Then he shook his head. "No."

Grabbing her wrists firmly, he gathered them in one hand and pressed them over her head. She wasn't really fighting him, but she found she couldn't move them at all. She could only watch as he pushed down his sleep pants, revealing his hard cock that was throbbing and ready for her.

"Steve, are you –"

"No. Not right now." Dropping himself over her, not all his weight but it still felt so good. He held onto her wrists while his powerful thighs pushed hers open wide. His free hand lined him up with her entrance and before she could take another breath, he was pushing into her, filling her as she'd been dreaming about since he'd been gone.

Above her, his eyes slid closed and his face relaxed. His expression was one of bliss as he easily thrust in until he'd bottomed out. While she wasn't happy with his injuries, she let it go, for now, wanting to give him the release he seemed so desperate for.

"Sweetheart, I missed you," he whispered, his eyes slitting open to stare down at her before he buried his face in her hair and neck. "I missed  _this_."

"Me too," she panted as his thrusts became a steady, lusty cadence that her body curling around him in pleasure.

Steve had always been a very gentle lover, sometimes maybe even too careful with her. But now with his thrusts gaining in speed and strength, Emily wrapped her legs around him, wanting more.  _Needing_ more. He never released her wrists, pressing them firmly into the mattress as he began to thrust harder, faster.

The chorus of their moans had her heart pounding in exhilaration and when he began to thrust harder, flexing into her with greater strength, she knew he was close. His free hand slid between them, and he began teasing her clit with devastating feather-light touches that were slowly chipping away at her sanity. Emily began to cry out, to struggle in his hold.

"Steve," she panted. "I need… to… I need to come… so bad…"

"I need you to come, baby." He bit her earlobe. "I need you to come for me. Right  _now_."

And as if her body was his to command, Emily came hard. Her vision faded out as her walls fluttered around him, squeezing him until he reached his own end and shouted it into the room. The last couple of thrusts were hard but nothing she couldn't handle.

When Steve collapsed next to her, she expected him to pull her in to be his little spoon or to gather her in his arms to lay her head on his chest. That was what he normally liked after loving her.

Her heart broke to see he was in tears, wrapping himself around her and burying his face in her neck, his tears slick against her skin. His shoulders shook and he didn't make a sound aside from his harsh breathing, but she held him close, rolling onto her side so she could cradle him against her heart.

She didn't know what had happened out there, but she'd let him tell her when he was ready. All Emily knew to do was to deliberately slow her breathing. Deep, slow breaths she took, and she exaggerated them, wanting him to fall in with her pattern and after a few moments, he did.

After several long moments, she realized he'd dozed off and she held him, smoothing her hands through his hair and over his back and shoulders as he slept.

"I love you," she whispered before leaning in to press a kiss on his forehead.

He mumbled back in his sleep, but she couldn't make out what he'd said. Emily just let him rest. She didn't know what had happened out there, but at that moment, in her arms, he was safe.

He was  _hers_.

 

* * *

 

Emily made breakfast the next morning, happy that Wanda had limped up to her apartment with James to visit with her while the team slept in. When Wanda suggested they make a bigger breakfast for when people started waking up, she thought it was a good idea. She was sore this morning, in the best ways. The morning sickness was all gone, and Wanda was eager to help. Once she'd fed James his breakfast, they put him into his playpen to play or nap while they got to work.

Bucky was the first one up. Emily wondered if the man ever slept. He simply walked in and greeted them with his usual "morning". The sadness around his blue eyes, even when he happily spotted his son, was telling. Something had gone very wrong on the mission.

Scooping James up, he carried him to the kitchen table and had a seat. His gaze met Emily's, then Wanda's.

"The kid do okay for you?" He sounded tired.

Wanda nodded happily. "He really sleeps well now. I enjoyed watching him."

Bucky smiled. "Thank you. We really appreciate it."

Emily must have stared for a beat too long.

"Go ahead and ask. I know you want to."

"Steve was pretty upset last night," Emily said carefully. "How bad was it?"

Bucky dropped his gaze, blowing out a sigh. "It was awful."

"Viz said a lot of the hostages were lost." Concern edged Wanda's pretty face. "He said they were mostly civilians."

"Mostly innocent women and children," Bucky explained. "One was a pregnant lady with a small son. Steve just about killed himself trying to save them."

Emily's heart dropped. "Did they…"

"He saved the boy," Bucky told her. "It was the mother's choice but it just… it tore him apart."

Tears stung the backs of her eyes. She couldn't imagine being placed in that situation.

And she knew Steve would blame himself.  _Was_  blaming himself.

"It was a rough night for the team. My Marley was a wreck coming in last night. I didn't get her to sleep until well after 4."

"Bucky, I'm so sorry," Emily meant it. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We can watch James," Wanda offered. "You guys can rest."

"Thank you but I think getting her hands on James is what she needs most right now," he told her.

Emily served up a plate for him and placed it in front of him, laughing as James was reaching his chubby little hands out for his bacon.

"I'll bet you've had breakfast already, pal," Bucky teased his infant son.

"He has," Wanda told him.

Marley came in next, looking sadder than Emily had ever seen her. She greeted her friend but didn't think Marley even heard her. She watched Marley pick up her son and cuddle him close, her eyes filling with tears.

Steve was still sleeping in which he never did.

The three of them did their best to comfort Marley and after a somewhat somber breakfast, Wanda headed back for her apartment and Bucky herded his family back to theirs.

Emily thought she could hear Steve stirring in their bedroom. She got his breakfast together, putting it on a tray so she could serve him breakfast in bed.

Steve looked wrecked as he watched her carry the tray into their room.

"Sweetheart, what's this?" Steve rubbed at his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Breakfast in bed," she told him with a smile, walking around to his side of the bed and placing it in front of him. "I've fed Bucky's crew and Wanda too."

"Did  _you_  eat?" Steve asked meaningfully.

"I'm going to get mine right now." She hadn't eaten and she wasn't giving him anything else to fret over either. She was back quickly with a plate for herself, joining him on the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Steve, I'm fine." Emily watched as he worked on his plate. At least he was eating. "How are  _you_?"

"If Buck was here, you know about the mission." Steve looked so tired.

"I do."

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart." His smile didn't reach his eyes. "I just… It was a hard situation."

"I know it was. Steve, I'm so sorry."

He nodded but didn't say anything else as they ate breakfast on the bed. The silence wasn't comfortable for Emily, so she decided a distraction was in order.

"Tony and Pepper are doing well," Emily started, working on her bacon. "Wanda's ankle is still iffy but she's got a great sense of humor about all of it. And she loved being able to watch James. I think she'll be a good mother one day."

A small smile formed on his face as he ate.

"I don't know if I told you, but I've been able to go back to the coffee shop," she said happily. "Actually, I'm there a couple of times a day and I probably shouldn't be but…"

That got his attention. His blue eyes were brighter as his gaze shifted up to her. "That's great. I knew in time you'd move past all of that."

Emily nodded, pleased. "It all seems like a lifetime ago now. It really does. Even with Mila and Nadia here, and I've been visiting them each day, I can almost write off some of those memories."

"How are the girls doing?" Steve asked gently.

"Mila loves school and she's missed Marley a lot," Emily explained. "Marley said her powers are pretty strong. Stronger than even Nox anticipated."

Steve nodded. "She's not on the same level as Marley but one day, she might be. Bruce is convinced Marley's powers strengthened when puberty hit."

"Nadia? Well, she still hates me."

"No one could hate you, sweetheart." Steve's expression was so kind.

"Oh, I don't think she's a threat," Emily explained. "I don't think she's going to warm up to me anytime soon."

"Nor anyone. She hates the rest of us."

"She's not as strong as Mila, is she?"

Steve shook his head. "That's a good thing."

"Mila…" Emily felt her face heat and shook her head, deciding not to go there.

"Mila what?" Steve had his full attention on her now.

Emily shrugged. "She asked… She asked if we were going to get married because of the baby."

Her hand immediately went to her little bump and she shrugged.

Steve's smile melted her heart. "What did you tell her?"

Her face felt like it went up in flames now.

"I told her we might one day," Emily was honest though now she wished she hadn't walked into that awkward little subject. "It was sweet."

"We might one day, huh?"

He was teasing her. She knew that but still…

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have answered that." Nervous now, she gathered her plate and utensils, she'd made a dent in breakfast anyway. It was a good time to clean up the kitchen.

When she went to reach for the butter knife that had slid off his tray, Steve gently caught her wrist in his hand.

"You want to know part of what hit me so hard last night?" Steve asked her sadly. "Is realizing how fast things can happen. I was able to save that woman's son, the cord was going to snap any second and I'm lucky I didn't lose the boy too. She made the decision in a split second… and she was pregnant, just like you. She… When the cord broke and that platform fell… all I could see was you."

"Steve, I—" Tears were coming on.

"Emily," he rushed on. "It made me so ashamed of myself. I bought a ring for you weeks ago, Bucky helped me pick it out. And I just… I love you so much. So much, sweetheart. I should have already asked you if you'd marry me. I should have asked you every single day until you said yes and pushed every day after that to get you in front of a minister so you could be  _mine_."

Emily was a mess of tears, she was swiping them back with her hand as he held on to the other.

"Yes," she whispered.

Steve manhandled her across the bed and into his arms at that point, but she didn't care. Her heart hammered against him as his lips caught hers in a kiss that sealed a promise, bound them together. It was the happiest moment of her life.

"You're going to let me do this right," he told her, his own eyes shiny. "We're going out to dinner tonight so I can ask you properly. So be thinking about where you'd like to go."

Steve wasn't letting go of her. And she was pretty sure she was sitting in scrambled eggs.

It was just fine.

"Okay," she whispered before he resumed their kiss.


End file.
